Nicht nur Schwarz und Weiß - Überarbeitet
by Freds Ravenclaw
Summary: Nichts ist wie es scheint, nichts ist klar schwarz oder weiß. Dies erfahren Hermione und Ginny auf eine Art und Weise, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hätten. Alles was sie dachten zu wissen, entpuppt sich als etwas völlig anderes und nicht nur die beiden Mädchen müssen nun entscheiden welche Rolle sie im aufziehenden Kampf einnehmen wollen. DM/HG, BZ/GW,
1. Chapter 1

Es wurde kalt in Hogwarts. Nicht, dass es Mitte Dezember, im tiefsten Schottland, sonst nicht auch kalt wäre, doch dieses Jahr stellte wohl einen neuen Kälterekord auf. Jeder einzelne der Schlossbewohner hatte seine wärmsten Kleider aus dem Schrank gepackt um den kalten Gemäuern Einhalt zu gebieten.  
Der schwarze See war seit Tagen unter einer dicken Eisschicht versteckt. Gelegentlich, man musste ganz genau zuhörte, vernahm man ein leises Klopfen, wenn der große Krake mit seinen vielen Armen gegen das Eis trommelte.  
Die Hauselfen aus der Hogwartsküche stellten jeden Tag literweise warmen Kakao her, um allen Schlossbewohnern die Kälte etwas zu versüßen.  
Alles in allem musste man wohl einsehen, dass die kalten Arme des Winters Hogwarts, und dessen Umgebung, fest im Griff hatte.

Abseits von der kühlen Winterlandschaft hatten es sich eine Gryffindor in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum bequem gemacht. Das braunhaarige Mädchen saß auf einem der einladenden, karmesinroten Sessel, den sie so nahe an das prasselnde Feuer geschoben hatte wie es ihr möglich war, ohne die kostbaren Seiten ihres Buches zu gefährden. Ihr schwarzer Uniformrock war ein ganzes Stück über ihre Knie gerutscht, als sie ihre Beine hoch auf die Sitzmöglichkeit gezogen hatte. Ihre Winterstiefel hatte sie vor sich stehen gelassen um ihre Füße unter sich festzuklemmen. Die rechte Hand des Mädchens strich sich eine entkommene Locke hinter ihr Ohr, während ihre goldbraunen Rehaugen immer noch den Zeilen ihres Lesematerials folgten.

Gerade als sich die Brünette ihre Feder aus der Umhängetasche zu kramen versuchte, welche sie neben ihren Sessel gelegt hatte, ging die Eingangstür des Gemeinschaftsraumes auf und knallte mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand.  
Die entrüstete Stimme der Fetten Dame war sofort in jedem Winkel des Raumes zu hören:" Was fällt dir ein, du unsensibles Ding! Ich komme doch auch nicht und schleudere dein Zimmer gegen eine Wand! So etwas muss man sich hier gefallen lassen!"

"Jaja.", antwortete eine genervte Stimme. Ein Mädchen mit flammenden roten Haar erschien in dem Raum. Sie trug die Quidditchuniform des Hauses Gryffindor, dessen rote Farbe sich mit ihren Haaren biss. Sie trampelte für einen Moment den Schnee von ihrem fast völlig weißen Stiefeln, bevor sie ihre Taschen in eine Ecke pfefferte.

Als nächstes schüttelte das Mädchen ihre langen Haare aus, die auch voller kleiner Schneeflocken waren. Schon von Weitem konnte man ihr verschlucktes Fluchen hören.  
"Gin? Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?", fragte das braunhaarige Mädchen vom Feuer aus, wobei sie ein Lachen unterdrücken musste.  
Die Angesprochene murmelte nur weiter aggressiv vor sich hin und schenkte ihrer Freundin keine Beachtung.

"Hallo? Ginny?", rief das Mädchen erneut, bis sie endlich von der rothaarigen wahrgenommen wurde.  
Diese sah kurz zu ihn hinüber und sagte mit einem gefährlichen Unterton:" Peeves!"  
Die braunhaarige Schülerin zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch bevor sie sprach:" Ah, was ist mit ihm? Das musst du jetzt schon etwas mehr erklären."

Ginny kam hinüber zu ihrer Freundin und ließ sich auf das kleine Sofa gegenüber des Kamins fallen. Neben ihr, auf dem leeren Platz, lag ein stark benutztes Schulbuch. Ginny klappte es kurz auf und las auf der ersten Seite: _Eigentum von Hermine Jean Granger.  
_ "Hier, das ist deins.", erklärte das rothaarige Mädchen, als sie das Buch ihrer Freundin in den Schoß warf.

Hermine bedankte sich kurz, bevor sie noch einmal nachhaken musste, was Peeves denn nun wieder verbrochen hatte. Seit Fred und George nicht mehr in Hogwarts waren, war ihre kleine Schwester Ginny für deren Geschäfte in der Schule verantwortlich. Natürlich alles heimlich, still und leise. Wenn Mrs Weasley davon Wind bekommen würde, wären sie alle dran. Und seit jenem Tag hatte Peeves Spaß daran, Ginnys Leben etwas schwerer zu machen, als es zu Zeiten wie diesen ohnehin schon der Fall war.

Das jüngste Weasley Kind stöhnte genervt: "Ich kam gerade aus der warmen Dusche nach dem Quidditchtraining, hatte meine Sachen in meine Tasche gepackt. Doch als ich rausgegangen bin, habe ich eine riesen Ladung Schnee über den Kopf gelehrt bekommen. Und natürlich war es dieser Witz von einem Poltergeist." Ginny hatte die Arme über ihrer Brust verschränkt," Ich muss es ihm irgendwie heimzahlen. Nur den Baron auf ihn zu hetzen bringt nichts mehr." Peeves, der anstrengendste Poltergeist seit Jahrhunderten, hatte den Spaß seines toten Lebens, da er sowohl die Schüler als auch Lehrer, da machte er wirklich keine Ausnahme, mit Unmengen an Schnee bewarf. Egal wo man sich befand, man war nie sicher vor ihm.

Nach kurzem Bewerten der Situation fing Hermine an zu lachen. Sie konnte nicht mehr anders, bei dem trotzigen Blick den Ginny auf dem Gesicht trug.  
"Hey!", rief diese entsetzt auf, während Sie Hermine eines der Sofakissen ins Gesicht warf, "Nicht witzig. Ist ja nicht so, dass Harry uns beim Training nicht schon genug gefoltert hätte."  
,,Nimm's ihm nicht zu übel" lenkte die Ältere ein, ,,Ich darf nicht zu viel über Dumbledores Auftrag sagen, dass weißt du, aber es ist nicht einfach für ihn."  
Ginny knibbelte an der Ecke eines Kissens herum: „Ich weiß, Mione, ich weiß. Manchmal denk ich einfach nicht- Heilige Scheiße! Was war das?!"  
,,Bitte?"  
,,Diese verdammte Mäuseplage!"  
Missmutig guckten die beiden der Maus hinterher, die Ginny dreist über den Fuß gehuscht war:,, Das wird auch immer schlimmer... Naja, vielleicht müssen wir mal Krumbein darauf ansetzten. Hat Luna dir eigentlich schon die neuste Ausgabe des Klitterers gegeben?"  
,,Ja, willst du ihn lesen?"

Unterdessen verschwand die vermeintliche Maus im Blickschatten einer Schülergruppe aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und flitze durch die Gänge zu den Treppen, nah an der Wand entlang, durch Schlupflöcher und in den Falten, die die alten Läufer warfen, bis hinaus auf die Wiesen des Schlosses. Ihre Schnurrhaare waren von Reif benetzt und ihre Pfoten kalt als sie schließlich den Schutz des Wilden Waldes erreichte.  
Dort begann sich die Maus zu verändern. Sie wuchs und wuchs, das Fell zog sich zurück, die Schnauze verkürzte sich und der Schwanz verschwand. ,,Maus, sagen sie. Ich bin keine Maus, verdammt. Heutzutage wird man nicht mal mehr als die Ratte gewürdigt die man ist.", grummelte Wurmschwanz bevor er sich auf den Weg machte aus der appariergeschützen Zone zu gelangen.

„Willkommen zurück, Peter.", grüßte Lucius Malfoy mit einem knappen Nicken, als er den müden Pettigrew in der Eingangshalle seines Landsitzes begegnete, „Er wartet schon."  
Gemeinsam betraten sie die Galerie, in der sich schon die anderen Mitglieder ihrer geheimen Versammlung befanden. Nicht wenige von ihnen waren Geister, von der Welt zwar nicht vergessen, doch schon längst nicht mehr am Leben gewähnt. Und während jeder von ihnen eine düstere Geschichte und viele Legenden unter seinem Namen trug, so war es doch kein geringerer als Lord Voldemort selbst, der den Titel des Berühmtberüchtigsten unter ihnen trug.  
„Was hast du zu berichten, Peter?"  
„Ich weiß nicht ob man für so etwas wie unseren Plan jemals bereit sein kann, bevor man es muss, Mylord, aber ich fürchte wir haben kaum eine Wahl. Kurz bevor ich hier angekommen bin konnte ich noch ein Gespräch zwischen den beiden Mädchen belauschen, in dem Miss Granger erwähnte, Potter arbeite schwer an den Aufträgen des alten Mannes."  
Lord Voldemort streichelte nachdenklich den Kopf von Nagini. „Dumbledores Ränkespiele gedeihen schneller als wir reagieren können."  
Ein in schwarz gehüllte Gestalt stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und verbeugte sich leicht vor ihrem Meister."Uns zerrinnt die Zeit zwischen den Fingern. Dumbledore wird immer mächtiger. Harry Potter sieht zu ihm auf als wäre er ein Gott-"  
Voldemort erhob die langgliedrige, totenblasse Hand. „Schweig, Carrow. Panik steht dir nicht gut zu Gesicht und bringt mich auch nicht weiter. Stattdessen, irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Snape herhob abermals das Wort. „Angesichts der Sachlage möchte ich unseren ursprünglichen Plan vorschlagen, Dumbledore zu infiltrieren."  
Voldemort nickte. „Sprich weiter, Severus."  
„Meiner Meinung nach, und ich sehe Potter häufig, ist er dem alten Mann inzwischen viel zu treu ergeben. Zudem ist er mächtig, von ihrer Sache überzeugt, und, um das Ganze noch schlimmer zu machen, ein Gryffindore, wie er im Buche steht… Würden wir ihn schlicht entführen hätten wir nichts gewonnen." Snape saß still da, sein bleiches Gesicht hob sich von seinem Gewand ab, wie der Mond vom Nachthimmel, während er ruhig und bedacht seine Worte wählte. „Wir kommen am Besten über Granger und das Weasley-Mädchen an ihn heran. Wenn wir sie haben, besteht die Chance, dass Potter freiwillig kommt."

Ein Murmeln ging durch die Runde, die Meinungen schienen geteilt. Snape konnte die Ungeduld auf Bellatrix Lestranges Gesicht erkennen. Er konnte den Tatendrang förmlich in ihren Augen brodeln sehen. Ohne jeden Zweifel gefiel ihr keine Plan der weder Folter, noch die ein oder andere Hetzjagt enthielt. Sie war nicht ohne Grund Voldemorts Schreckgespenst, in manchen Kreisen nannte man sie Banshee, wegen ihrem durchdringendem, irren Lachen, wann immer sie in die Schlacht zog. Mächtig und sehr, sehr verrückt.  
Ihr Bruder hingegen war, Snape würde es einen Spieler nennen, das Leben schien seine Bühne zu sein und genau deswegen war man mit Intrigen und Ränkespielen bei genau Richtig. Zufrieden, mit einem leichten Lächeln, zwirbelte er seinen Bart und wartete geduldig auf den Beschluss seines Herrn.  
Nagini kroch langsam über den Tisch und Voldemort folgte ihr gedankenversunken mit den blutroten Augen. „Wie, Severus, gedenkst du diesen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen?"

„Da könnte ich eventuell von Diensten sein." warf Lucius Malfoy ein, der nur auf seinen Moment gewartet zu haben schien, „Wir könnten meinen Sohn beauftragen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er und seine engsten Freunde der Wichtigkeit dieses Unterfangens gerecht werden können.


	2. Chapter 2

"Unmöglich! Es wird nicht funktionieren!", warf Draco Malfoy ungehalten seinem Vater. Er saß in einem der großen Kaminräume des Landsitzes seiner Familie. Lucius, das eine Bein elegant über das Andere geworfen, schmunzelte er über die Abneigung seines Sohnes des Plans gegenüber. Schon in dem Moment, als er vorgeschlagen hatte, Draco solle alles regeln, war es Lucius klar, wie sehr sein Sohn die ganze Sache verabscheuen würde. Er wollte nicht mehr mit Miss Granger und Miss Weasley zu tun haben, wie es nun mal nötig war.

"Dann wirst du dir wohl eine Möglichkeit überlegen müssen, bei der es funktionieren wird.", herrschte der ältere Mann. Die Anspannung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Dieser Plan braucht Zeit, die wir nicht haben. Wir... Nein, du Draco, darfst nicht auf dem Weg scheitern. Wir haben uns bewusst gegen das riskantere, jedoch kürze Unterfangen entschieden."

Der jüngere sah geschlagen zu Boden: ,,Also steht es fest. Wir bekommen Potter nur über die Mädchen..."

Wenige Stunden später saß Draco in seinem Schlafzimmer, in einem der alten, samtenen Ohrensesseln. Er hatte die Arme auf den Knien abgestützt und hielt seinen Kopf in den Händen. Seine langen Finger waren in die hellblonden Haare gegraben.  
"Es wird schon irgendwie machbar sein. Wir müssen nur alles genau planen.", überlegte Theodore Nott, einer der engsten Freunde des Malfoy Erben, als er Pergament und Feder zückte, "Wir fangen am besten damit an, dass wir aufschreiben, was wir über die Beiden wissen." Nach kurzen überlegen kritzelte er, in einer krakeligen Handschrift, das Wort _Gryffindor_.  
"Bestimmt könnten wir Granger aus der Bibliothek entführen. Die ist dort fast immer alleine. Potty und Weasle würden nie freiwillig ein Buch anfassen.", warf Blaise Zabini ein. Dieser stand in der Nähe der Tür, seitlich an eine Wand gelehnt. Die Arme hatte er vor der Brust gekreuzt als er beinahe teilnahmslos seine Freunde beobachtete.  
"Ja das würde bestimmt niemand bemerken.", kommentierte Draco den Vorschlag seines Freundes und rollte mit den Augen.

"Kommt schon! Was wissen wir über sie?", hakte Theo nach, in dem Versuch seine Freunde zum Nachdenken anzustiften.  
Draco setzte sich auf und faltete seine Hände in seinem Schoß bevor er sprach:" Weasley ist so weit ich weiß öfters mit dieser seltsamen Ravenclaw unterwegs."  
Theo bliebt für einen Moment ruhig und dacht über das Gesagte nach, bevor er wieder seine Feder nahm und die Informationen unter Ginnys Namen schrieb.  
,,Granger hat eine Katze."  
,,Der Rotschopf und Dean Thomas hatten mal was mit einander..."  
,,...Und Michael Corner."  
,,Potters Zaubertränke-Aufsätze sind bestimmt von Granger!"  
,,Weasley hat mehr Brüder als meine Mutter Ehemänner."

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten die drei Slytherin jedoch nur eine einzige Erkenntnis gewonnen, und zwar, dass sie rein gar nichts von den beiden Mädchen wussten, was ihnen in irgendeiner Weise helfen könnte.  
Theo sah auf sein Stück Pergament hinunter und musste eingestehen, dass seine Idee alles geordnet angehen zu lassen, sie nicht wirklich weitergebracht hatte:" Und wie sollen wir jetzt weitermachen?"

Blaise stieß sich von der Wand ab, ,,Fragen wir doch Pansy."  
,,Genial Blaise," Theo sprang mit so viel Schwung auf, dass die Pergamente wie wild in der Gegend umherflogen, ,,Wenn Pansy uns nicht weiterhelfen kann, dann weiß ich auch nicht. Sie ist quasi die Informantin der ganzen Burg."  
Draco erhob sich grinsend: „Flohpulver ist links auf dem Kaminsims."

Kurz darauf stolperten die drei Gestalten bei Pansy Parkinson aus deren Mamorkamin auf einen Smaragdgrünen Perserteppich.  
Das Zimmer ihrer Hausgenossin war in einem hellen grün gestrichen mit dunklen, verzierten Möbeln, hoher Decke und einem Himmelbett mit samtgrünem Baldachin. Auf diesem thronte Pansy, mit einer haarlosen Katze auf dem Schoß, Wein in der Hand und einem Buch über Gifte vor sich.  
,,Pansy, wie ich sehe lässt du es dir gut gehen." merkte Draco an und schlenderte durch das geräumige Zimmer bis zum Fenster.  
Pansy lachte, nippte am Wein und lies das Buch zufallen: „Was führt euch in mein bescheidenes Heim?"  
,,Meine Gute, wir wollten dein unglaublich weitreichendes Wissen in Anspruch nehmen." verkündete Blaise und schnappte sich die Nacktkatze von Pansys Schoß.  
,,Das wird ja interessant. Was ist so wichtig, und vor allem, so geheim, dass ihr damit extra zu mir kommt?"  
Das war Theos Stichwort kurzerhand seine gesammelten Notizen vor ihr auszubreiten: „Also es ist so... Es ist alles streng geheim, deswegen wäre es uns auch ein Anliegen, wenn du nichts weitersagen würdest, aber wir müssen das ein oder andere über die jüngste Weasley und Granger erfahren."

Pansy trank mit Schwung ihren Wein aus und lächelte breit: „Dazu Jungs, weiß ich eine ganze Menge."  
Draco grinste selbstgefällig und fläzte sich auf Pansys Couchgarnitur: „Ich wusste auf dich ist verlass, Liebes."  
,,Was möchtet ihr wissen?" Pansys Stimme wurde sanft, geradezu spielerisch, als würden ihr die Worte wie Schokolade auf der Zunge zergehen, ,,Wer ihren Geist beschäftigt, wem ihr Herz gehört, was sich düster in ihrer Seele verbirgt?" wie eine Königin in ihrem Schloss, schritt sie durch das Zimmer und beugte sich schließlich zu Draco herunter, ganz nah, so dass sie seinen Atem spürte, ,,Oder doch nur welche Regeln sie gerne brechen, wie ungezogen Potters Lieblinge sein können?"

„Mh ja," brach Blaise den Zauber und ließ sich leise lachend neben Draco fallen, ,,Genau genommen, ist es viel banaler.", zufrieden tätschelte er die Katze, „Angenommen, also nur rein hypothetisch, man wolle die beiden komplett schutzlos und auf sich gestellt überraschen, wie würde man das am besten anstellen?"  
,,Aha," Pansy richtete sich auf und ihr Grinsen wurde wölfisch, ,,Ich werde jetzt nicht fragen, was ihr da ausheckt. Ihr werdet eure Gründe haben. Und ich habe die Antworten zu all euren Fragen."

oOo

„Also Leute: Sonntagmorgen in alter Frische." mit dem Handrücken wischte Harry sich den Schweiß aus der Stirn und nickte jedem seiner Spieler zum Abschied noch einmal zu.  
Die Luft war eisig und kristallklar, Frost zog sich über das Gras des Quidditchfelds und an den Ringen der Tore hingen Eiszapfen. Der Winter hatte die Ländereien Hogwarts auch im Neuen Jahr noch fest im Griff, was das erste Training der Gryffindors nach den gemütlichen Weihnachtsferien nicht gerader einfacher gemacht hatte. Trotzdem war Ginny zufrieden mit ihrer Leistung als Team. Die Kondition der Spieler hatte zwar unter zu vielen Plätzchen, Glühwein und traditionellem Weihnachtsschmaus gelitten, die Motivation war jedoch ungetrübt. Alle hatten sich ins Zeug gelegt, mit Disziplin und Können die Übungen und die Kälte überstanden, bis sie schließlich in die wohlverdiente Wärme der Burg zurückkehren konnten. Nur Harry schien so angespannt wie vor den Ferien, so ganz anders als die anderen Spieler, die mit neuer Energie zurückgekommen waren.

Harrys angespannter Blick und die zusammen gepressten Lippen waren Ginny schon während der Weihnachtszeit in Fuchsbau aufgefallen. Was auch immer es war das Dumbledore ihm aufgetragen hatte, hinterließ Spuren auf dem Junge-der-überlebt-hat.  
Und nicht nur Harry schien wie ausgewechselt. Auch Ron, ihr verplanter, tollpatschiger Bruder, der sonst immer eine Geschichte auf Lager hatte oder sich mit Süßem vollstopfte, war plötzlich viel stiller, kälter und in sich zurückgezogen. Es war als schwebte eine dunkle, unheilverheißende Wolke über den beiden Freunden und es fröstelte Ginny allein bei dem Gedanken daran, wie schnell das letzte bisschen Kindheit aus Harrys und Rons Augen verschwunden war. Die Beiden hatten doch schon so viele Abenteuer erlebt und Schwierigkeiten überstanden, was war dieses Mal nur anders?

Noch in Gedanken sammelte Ginny ihre Badesachen ein um endlich unter die wohlverdiente Dusche stehen zu können. Sie öffnete ihren Zopf und fuhr sich einige Male mit den Fingern durch das kupferfarbene Haar um es ein wenig zu entwirren und legte ihren Zauberstab unter ihren Umhang, damit er nicht so offen herumlag.  
,,Denkst du wir werden gute Chancen gegen Slytherin haben?" begann Miriam, ihre neue Jägerin, ein wenig schüchtern, während Ginny sich aus ihrer Uniform schälte.  
,,Schwer zu sagen. Ich denke, dass wir so viele neue Spieler haben dieses Jahr, kann auch ein Vorteil sein. Man wird nicht wissen, wie ihr spielt, welche Taktiken ihr bevorzugt, ja, überhaupt wie gut ihr seid." sie zuckte die Schultern und warf ihre Kleider auf einen Haufen auf die Bank.  
Miriam nickte eifrig.  
,,Hast du Angst vor dem Spiel?" erkundigte sich Ginny während sie nach ihrem Shampoo kramte.  
,,Ja schon... Ihre Treiber waren im Spiel gegen Ravenclaw so brutal."  
Kurz schaute die Ältere von ihrem Kulturbeutel auf: „Lass es dir nicht anmerken."  
,,Was?"  
Ginny packte ihre Fläschchen, ihre Seife und ihr Handtuch zusammen und schlenderte zu den Duschkabinen: „Dass du Angst hast. Lass sie nicht sehen, dass ihr Verhalten Wirkung zeigt. Wir sollten sie nicht auch noch ermutigen."  
,,Das schaff ich! Ich bekomm das hin!"  
Ginny lächelte ermutigend und verschwand in der Duschkabine.  
Dort verschwendete sie keinen Augenblick und drehte gleich das Wasser auf. Ungeduldig wartend, dass es warm wurde trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
Seufzend stellte sie sich unter das Wasser und wartete, dass die Anspannung des Spiels von ihr abfloss und mit dem dichten Wasserdampf aus dem Raum waberte.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen suchte sie auf der Ablage nach ihrem Sanddorn Shampoo und verteilte eine großzügige Portion in ihren Haaren. Entspannt ließ Ginny ihren Kopf in den Nacken fallen, als sie den Schaum fortfließen ließ.

Sie duschte bis das Wasser kalt wurde, ehe sie die Kabine verließ. Zitternd wickelte sie das hellblaue Badehandtuch um ihren Körper, wrang noch einmal die lagen roten Strähnen aus, bevor sie wieder einen Fuß in die Umkleide setzte. Die Arme fester um sich schlingend tappte sie zu ihren Sachen, schlüpfte in ihre schwarze Unterwäsche und legte das Handtuch um ihre Haare herum. Doch als sie ihren aus Eibenholz gefertigten Zauberstab unter ihrem Schulumhang hervorziehen wollte, griff ihre Hand nur ins Leere. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln hob sie den Umhang von der Sitzbank hoch und schüttelte den schweren Stoff. Nichts viel heraus. Alarmiert ging sie die Taschen durch, einmal, zweimal. Ihr Zauberstab fehlte.  
„Was zum-"

In dem Moment fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Sie fuhr herum und presste sich an die Wand. Durch den Dampf konnte sie zwei, nein, drei große Gestallten ausmachen. Ihre Schutzlosigkeit war ihr nur zu deutlich bewusst. Sie konnte spüren wie schnell ihr Herz schlug, das Adrenalin durch ihren Körper pumpte. Ihr Atem ging stoßweiße.  
Eine der Gestalten schälte sich aus dem Dunst. Es war Draco verdammt-noch-mal Malfoy wie er leibt und lebte.  
,,Was tust du hier?" zischte die Rothaarige, und vergaß über die Verwunderung und Abneigung fast ihre Angst.  
Malfoy sah sie nur ernst aus seinen dunkelgrauen Augen an. Er stand nun direkt vor. Sie konnte sein teures Parfum riechen, die Kälte spüren, die seinen Kleider noch von Draußen anhaftete und plötzlich brachte sie kein Wort mehr heraus. Jeglicher Mut war ihr im Hals stecken geblieben. Nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dass einer ihrer Schulkamerade so bedrohlich wirken könnte.  
Draco griff hinter Ginny, ohne die Augen von ihr zu lassen und zog ihren Umhang hervor. Schroff legte er ihn ihr um die Schultern, während sie nur dastand und sich nicht rühren konnte. Dann packte er sie am Arm und schob sie durch den Raum. Zuerst erkannte sie Blaise Zabini, er stand unbeweglich wie ein Fels mitten im Raum, die Arme hinterm Rücken verschränkt. Auch er sah seltsam ernst mit stetem Blick zu ihr herunter. Draco ließ sie los und blickte zur die dritten Person.

"Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch, Theo?"  
"Eine dreiviertel Stunde. Wir müssen los." Er wandte sich zur Tür und entriegelte sie mit seinem Zauberstab, ehe er in die Dunkelheit verschwand.  
Die anderen beiden nickten sich knapp zu. Dann folgte Draco seinem Freund hinaus auf die Ländereien. Nur Blaise blieb zurück. Seine Gestalt dunkel vor der offenen Tür, die Ginny höhnisch ihre Freiheit vorführte.  
Und da rannte sie. Panisch warf sie sich nach vorne, der Umhang flatterte zu Boden und sie stürzte Richtung Ausgang. Die wenigen Meter schienen sich endlos zu erstrecken, in ihr wütete plötzlich unglaubliche Panik. Sie wollte nur noch raus, weg von Blaise Zabini, weg von dieser schrecklich seltsamen Situation, in die Sicherheit ihres Gemeinschaftsraums. Doch etwas packte sie um die Mitte und riss sie nach hinten gegen Blaise Zabinis Brust. Ihr Atem wurde aus ihr herausgepresst. Sie konnte nicht mal erschrocken schreien.

Ohne ein Wort wich Blaise wieder in den Schutz der Umkleidekabine. Er hielt sie aufrecht, ihre Füße berührten kaum den Boden und sie fühlte sich wie eine schlaffe Puppe, wie sie da in seinen Armen hing. Mit seinem Zauberstab lies er die Tür ins Schloß fallen und setzte Ginny auf eine der Holzbänke. Kurz sah er sich um, bis er ihren schwarzen Umhang fand, welcher als dunkler Haufen neben der Tür lag. Er las ihn vom Boden auf und warf ihn um Ginnys Schultern.

Schutzsuchend wickelte sie sich fester in den dicken Stoff und zog die Knie an die Brust. ,,Was sollen wir hier?"  
Zabini stand neben der Tür, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt, während er sie aufmerksam beobachtete:" Wir warten bis zur Nachtruhe." Dann war es wieder still. Ginnys Herzschlag pochte ihr in den Ohren, sodass die restliche Welt von ihrem hektischen Herzen übertönt wurde. Sie musste einmal tief einatmen bevor sie noch einmal den Mund aufbekam: ,,Wohin sind Malfoy und Nott verschwunden? Wieso sind wir allein?"

Blaise sah kurz auf den Boden bevor er ihren Blick wieder klar und direkt erwiederte: ,,Sie werden Granger holen."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione massierte ihren Kopf, als sie nach Stunden des Recherchierens trotz allem noch nicht weitergekommen war. Sie hatte sämtliche Bücher der Hogwarts Bibliothek nach allem durchsucht, was in irgendeine Weise mit Horkuxen zu tun hatte. Sie wollte Harry helfen, um die Last auf seinen Schultern wenigstens ein wenig zu verringern. Es war nicht viel, aber dennoch etwas das sie besser konnte als die meisten. Harry hatte ihr ohnehin sehr wenig anvertraut. Meist saßen er und Ron ernst beieinander und rangen sich nicht mehr als ein beruhigendes Lächeln ab, wann immer sie zu ihnen stieß.

Plötzlich kam ihr die Zeit wieder in den Sinn und sie sah schnell auf ihre Armbanduhr. Hermione löste das braune Lederband, welches nach dem langen tragen an ihrer Haut haftete, und löschte ihre Kerze. Es waren noch 10 Minuten bis zur Nachtruhe. Madame Pince, die strenge Herrin der Bibliothek, würde jeden Moment ihren Kontrollrundgang durch die Gänge starten.

Die Gryffindor stand geschwind von ihrem Stuhl auf und brachte den hohen Stapel Bücher zurück an ihre angestammten Plätze. Dann ging Hermione noch einmal an ihren Arbeitsplatz und schnappte sich ihre Schultasche. Sie warf sie sich über die Schulter und suchte sich ihren Weg durch die Regalschluchten in Richtung Ausgang.  
"Noch einen schönen Abend Ihnen.", wünschte Hermione, als sie am Tisch von Madame Pince, der am Eingang der Bibliothek stand, vorbeilief. Die ältere Dame schaute kurz von ihrer Lektüre nach oben und nickte dem Mädchen zu.

Kaum fünf Schritte aus der Bibliothek, spurtete sie um eine Ecke in eine kleine Besenkammer. Hermione schloss die Tür hinter sich und öffnete ihre Umhängetasche. Ganz unten versteckt war was sie nun brauchte. Harrys Tarnumhang!  
Schnell verbarg sich die Brünette unter dem magischen Stoff. Beim Gedanken daran, dass ein Paar Jahre zuvor noch Harry, Ron und sie zu dritt darunter gepasst hatten, musste Hermione grinsen. Diese sorglose Zeit schien mit jeder verstreichenden Stunde weiter in die Vergangenheit zu rücken, so wie sie drei sich langsam zu entfernen schienen. Das Schweigen hatte sich zwischen ihnen eingenistet und erschien wie eine Mauer. Sie musste unbedingt wieder offen und ernst mit den Beiden reden.

Das Mädchen wartete noch einen Moment bevor sie langsam den Türknauf umdrehte. Sie spähte kurz durch den winzigen Spalt in den Gang ob sie jemand erkennen konnte. Es wäre schließlich eine furchtbar merkwürdige Situation, wenn sich Türen vermeintlich einfach von selbst öffnen würden. Nach einer um nicht zu sagen irrwitzigen Verfolgungsjagd, in der Mrs Norris keine geringere Rolle als die des Jägers innehatte, machte Hermione diesen Fehler kein zweites Mal.  
Nachdem sie jedoch niemanden sehen konnte atmete die Brünette einmal tief durch und sammelte Mut an bevor sie schließlich die Holztür vollständig öffnete und auf den Gang hinaustrat. Mit schnellen jedoch möglichst ruhigen Schritten lief Hermione wieder näher an den Eingang der Bibliothek.

Madame Pince pustete die letzte Kerze auf ihrem Schreibtisch aus und sammelte ihren dicken Mantel ein, als Hermione entschied, dass nun der beste Moment gekommen war. Mit einem schnellen Schritt schnappte sich die Gryffindor den Universalschlüssel der Bibliothekarin. Nachdem das Mädchen den Großteil ihrer Schulzeit hier verbrachte, wusste sie, dass dieser Schlüssel auch das Gitter zur Verbotenen Abteilung öffnen konnte. Jeden Abend, kurz bevor Madam Pince die Bibliothek verließ, überprüfte sie, ob die stählerne Tür des Gitters wirklich abgeschlossen war.

Sie brauchte diesen Schlüssel. Es gab keinen Weg ohne ihn in die Verbotene Abteilung zu kommen, außer man war gewillt das Schloss zu zerstören. Leise lief Hermione durch die zahlreichen Gänge voller Bücher. Mit zittriger Hand drehte sie den Schlüssel, öffnete das Schloss und trat in die Verbotene Abteilung. Von innen versuchte sie so leise wie möglich die Türe wieder zu schließen und den Schlüssel umzudrehen.

Hermione entfernte sich langsam von der Tür als sie von weitem sah, wie Madame Pince ihren Tisch absuchte. Mit schnellem Schritt, welcher von dem lauten Klacken der Absätze der Bibliothekarin angekündigt wurde, kam sie an das Gitter und blieb vor den stählernen Stangen stehen. Hier sah sie den Schlüssel den sich gesucht hatte im Schloss stecken. Hermione hielt den Atem an, als sie sah, wie Madame Pince die Gänge mustere, bevor sie wieder zurück auf das Schloss schaute. Die Bibliothekarin rüttelte an der Tür um zu überprüfen, ob diese noch verschlossen war. Noch einmal beobachtete die ältere Frau den Raum hinter den Stangen, bevor sie wohl zu der Erkenntnis kam, dass niemand da war, und sie lediglich den Schlüssel hatte stecken lassen.

Erst als Hermione hörte wie die Eingangstür der Schulbibliothek verschlossen wurde atmete sie wieder aus. Sie riss sich den Umhang vom Kopf um endlich wieder frischen Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen saugen zu können. Auch wenn sie diesen Plan schon einige Male an den Wochenenden durchgezogen hatte, war es auch dieses Mal nicht weniger aufregend.  
Alles war genau so gelaufen wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Der Idee war nun, die nächsten Stunden bis zum Morgen zu nutzen um möglichst viele Bücher zu durchsuchen, bis Madame Pince die Bibliothek wieder öffnete. Morgens machte sie immer einen Rundgang durch die Verbotene Abteilung um zu überprüfen, dass niemand heimlich nachts dort war, schließlich war auch ihr klar, dass es einige Schüler locken würde das Verbotene zu sehen. Doch Dank des Tarnumhangs würde sich Hermione in dieser Zeit wieder aus der Tür schleichen um danach gleich zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Bevor Hermine zu den unzähligen Bücherregalen schritt, entzündete sie eine der einsamen Kerzen. Ihre linke Hand hielt den silbernen Kerzenständer als sie das erste Regal nach hilfreichen Büchern absuchte. Nach kurzer Zeit balancierte die Gryffindor einen ganze Stapel voller alter, verstaubter Welzer auf ihrem Arm.  
Langsam ließ sie den Stapel auf einen der Arbeitstische gleiten und setzte sich auf einen unbequemen Holzstuhl vor ihr Lesematerial.

Plötzlich, Hermiones Armbanduhr zeigte 22:35 Uhr, vernahm sie ein unerwartetes Geräusch. Filchs Rundgang sollte nicht vor 23 Uhr starten, doch es hörte sich so an, als ob jemand die Außentür der großen Bibliothek öffnete. Schnell pustete das Mädchen ihre Kerze aus und zog den Umhang über sich. Ihren Zauberstab hielt sie fest in die rechte Hand geklammert. Sie stand hinter einem der Holzregale als sie zum ersten Mal die Schritte hörte. Es musste mehr als eine Person sein. Ihr Herzschlag schien ins Unermessliche zu steigen, als Hermione vernahm, wie das Gitter der Verbotenen Abteilung geöffnet wurde. Niemand betrat auf Patrouille die Verbotene Abteilung. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht.

Trotz Tarnumhang lugte sie nur knapp um die Kante des Regals. Dort am Eingang standen niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy und sein Kumpane Theodore Nott. Nott sah sich kurz um und zeigte seinem Freund den Stapel Bücher und die Tasche die noch auf dem Tisch lagen. Malfoy nickte ihm zu und beobachtete weiter die Umgebung während der Andere die Tür hinter sich wieder zuschloss.  
Hermione musste schlucken. Waren die beiden etwa gezielt wegen ihr hergekommen? So schien es jedenfalls.

"Komm raus, komm raus.", rief Malfoy mit einem freudlosen Lachen im ebenmäßigen Gesicht, "Wir wissen, dass du da bist." Dem Mädchen blieb der Atem weg, als die beiden Slytherins sich aufteilten um den Raum zu durchsuchen. Sie lehnte sich gegen das kühle Holz, als Nott ihr gefährlich nahekam.  
"Ach komm schon Granger! Mach es uns nicht so schwer. Du kommst hier sowieso nicht raus.", rief nun Theodore.  
Sie wusste nicht was sie machen sollte. Ein Buch, dass ihr hierbei geholfen hätte, war ihr bis dahin noch nicht untergekommen. Erst wollte sie ihn einfach an ihr vorbeilaufen lassen, doch nachdem er genau in ihre Richtung sah, als ob er sie entdeckt hatte, konnte Hermione nicht anders.

"Stupor.", flüsterte sie und betete, dass Malfoy weit genug entfernt war, als Nott gegen das Regal hinter ihm geschleudert wurde und zu Boden sackte. Doch gegen alle Hoffnung hörte Hermione wie sich Schritte näherten. Sie wollte noch flüchten als Malfoy an der anderen Seite des Ganges auftauchte. Nur einen kurzen Blick schenkte er seinem bewusstlosen Freund, bevor er mit den Augen den Flur absuchte.  
Hermione stieß mit ihrem Ellenbogen gegen eines der Bücher, welches krachend zu Boden fiel. Staub wirbelte auf und zeichnete sacht den Saum des Umhangs nach. Sie konnte gar nicht reagieren, da war es schon zu spät.

"Accio Tarnumhang.", rief Malfoy und Hermione spürte wie ihr der Stoff vom Kopf gerissen wurde.  
"Da bist du ja.", lachte der Malfoy-Erbe als er sie endlich sehen konnte, "Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass wir nichts von Potters Umhang wissen?"  
Hermione schluckte bevor sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn zielte und sprach: "Was wollt ihr? Lasst mich in Ruhe.",  
Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und lachte fast über sie. Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf bevor er in Sekundenschnelle mit seiner Zauberstabhand eine Bewegung machte und Petrificus Totalus rief.  
Erschrocken schrie Hermione: "Protego!", und riss ihren Stab in einer abwehrenden Bewegung vor das Gesicht während sie einige Schritte nach hinten zurückwich. Je mehr Entfernung zwischen ihnen liegen würde, desto wohler würde sich Hermione fühlen.

Immer weiter lief sie rückwärts von ihm weg. Als sie sah wie der Slytherin ihr langsam aber mit stehten Schritten folgte, drehte sie sich endgültig um und rannte vor im fort.  
,,Granger, sind wir nicht über den Punkt hinaus? Du kannst nicht entkommen." abermals hob er den Zauberstab.  
In der Dunkelheit stolperte sie immer wieder über Bodenwellen oder gegen Bücherregale. Die Panik trieb sie trotzdem schnell genug voran um Draco mehrere Meter voraus zu sein. Links und rechts stoben Bücher aus dem Regal wann immer ein Zauberspruch sie knapp verfehlte.  
Außer Atem warf sie sich um eine Ecke, ihre Gedanken rasten. Eine Regalreihe weiter war Schluss, die Verbotene Abteilung endete in einer der hohen Steinwände. Diese irrsinnige Verfolgungsjagt hätte spätestens dann ihr trauriges Ende erreicht.  
Versucht ihren Atem so ruhig und leise wie möglich zu halten presste sie sich gegen das Regal und machte sich bereit, ihm den nächsten Stupor entgegen zuschleudern.  
Draco schien ihre verstummenden Schritte jedoch bemerkt zu haben. Als er in ihren Gang einbog, rannte er nicht weiter, wie sich Hermione erhofft hatte sondern, warf sich fast ohne Zögern gegen sie. Ihr Fluch verfehlte ihn nur um wenige Zentimeter und lies Pergament umherflattern.

„Granger," keuchte er in ihr Ohr, „Gib auf."  
Sie spürte Tränen in ihren Augenwinkel brennen, als die Erkenntnis begann sie wie in Welle zu überschwemmen. Verzweifelt wand sie sich in seinem Griff, während er versuchte seinen Zauberstab auf sie zu richten ohne, dass sie ihm wieder entkam.  
Forsch zog er sie von dem Regal fort und stieß sie brutal wieder zurück. Ihr Atem wurde ihr aus dem Brustkorb gepresst und das Keuchen verhaspelte sich in ihrer Kehle.  
Doch als Draco ein Stück von ihr Abstand nahm um nicht selbst von seinem Zauberspruch getroffen zu werden, riss sie sich noch einmal verzweifelt los, rammte ihm währenddessen, die Schulter in die Magengegend und flüchtete Richtung Ausgang.  
Sie hörte ihn hinter ihr schmerzerfüllt und in purer Frustration schreien. Nah hinter ihr. Dann wurde sie von den Füßen gerissen und ihr Zauberstab wurde ihr aus der Hand geschleudert. Sie und Draco rutschten über den Tisch an dem sie gesessen hatte, fegten den Bücherstapel herunter und kippten die Kerze um. Dann vielen sie beide in einem Wirrwarr aus Armen und Beinen zu Boden. Wild trat Hermione um sich und versuchte von ihm Weg zu kriechen. Doch Draco schaffte es sie an den Haaren zu packen, zog sie zurück und rappelte sich auf.  
Verzweifelt kratze sie an seinen Fingern um seine Hand aus ihrem Haar zu lösen, doch er packte nur noch fester zu, bis ihre Kopfhaut brannte und schleifte sie zum Tor.

oOo

"Komm schon. Schneller!", drängte Zabini in einem Flüsterton, als er Ginny vor sich herschob. Seine linke Hand hob den Oberarm der Weasley in einem nicht abzuschüttelnden Griff, während er ihr seinen Zauberstab zwischen die Schulterblätter stieß. Das rothaarige Mädchen stolperte über den langen Stoff ihres Umhangs, als sie mit einem Ruck zum Stehen gezwungen wurde. Sie standen vor einem deckenhohen Portrait einer jungen Frau. Sie war im Stil des 16ten Jahrhunderts angezogen, sodass ihr Kleid nicht einmal in den Bilderrahmen passte.  
Die junge Dame, welche eine hohe Perücke trug, fächerte sich mit einem seidenen Fächer Luft zu als die fragte: "Passwort?"  
"Amicus umbra.", sprach der Slytherin, während er sich noch einmal in alle Richtungen drehte um zu überprüfen, dass ihnen tatsächlich niemand gefolgt war.

"Wo führt dieser Geheimgang hin? Ich habe noch nie von ihm gehört.", fragte Ginny und ignorierte ihre Anspannung. In manchen Situationen sollte man die Klappe halten, während in anderen sowieso schon alles verloren war. Zudem war sie Fred und Georges Schwester, die Erbin ihres Hogwarts-Vermächtnisses, und die drei hatten sich immer damit gebrüstet, dass niemand die geheimen Ecken und Winkel so gut kannte wie sie.  
Kurz sah Blaise in ihr Gesicht, bevor er sie in den Gang schob und das Portrait hinter ihnen zuklappte. Unzufrieden runzelte Ginny die Stirn. Blaise's Schweigen machte sie in erster Linie unzufrieden, doch eine kleine Stimme sagte ihr, dass seine Ernsthaftigkeit Schlimmeres vermuten ließ. Hätte sie ihren Zauberstab, so könnte sie dem drohenden Unheil wenigstens gewappnet entgegenblicken.

Lange gingen die Beiden stumm durch den dunklen, staubigen Gang. Die Dielen ächzten unter ihren Füßen. Wahrscheinlich war schon sehr lange niemand mehr über sie gelaufen. Nach einer Weile konnte Ginny das Ende des Flures erkennen. Sie verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und konnte in der staubigen Düsternis eine Tür aus massivem Holz und metallenen Beschlägen ausmachen. Als das Mädchen vor dem Ausgang zum Stehen kam, drückte sich Blaise an ihr vorbei und schob sie einen Schritt nach hinten. Während der junge Mann nach seinem Zauberstab griff und ein leises Alohomora murmelte, fingen in Ginnys Kopf die Zahnräder an zu klappern. Eine bessere Chance als diese würde sich ihr vermutlich nicht noch einmal bieten.

Gerade als er die Tür zögerlich aufstoßen wollte, stürzte sich Ginny auf ihn, ihre Hände klammerten sich an seiner Schulter fest, wie ein Schraubzwinge und ihr Fuß trat ihn kräftig in die Kniekehle, so dass er ins Straucheln geriet. Sie schlang den Arm um seinen Hals und drückte zu. So fest sie konnte. Blaise rang röchelnd nach Luft, als sie ihm die Sauerstoffversorgung unterbrach. Sie übte mit aller Kraft Druck auf den Kehlkopf des Mannes aus, bis er taumelnd auf die Knie ging. Er rang verzweifelt nach Luft, gefangen zwischen husten und würgen. Ginny versetzten ihm noch einen festen Tritt gegen die Rippen, der ihn zur Seite kippen lies, dann nahm sie die Beine in die Hand und flüchtete aus dem Geheimgang in die Tiefen des Schlosses. Am Ende des Korridors warf sie noch einen Blick über die Schulter, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Blaise ihr nicht auf den Fersen war. Darum sah sie auch nicht was sie hinter der nächsten Ecke erwartete.

Sie lief geradezu in die Arme von Theodore Nott. Das hellbraune Haar lag ihm in den Augen als er Ginny fest an den Schultern packte und sie überrascht und kritisch zugleich musterte. Gerade wollte er den Mund aufmachen, da vernahmen sie Schritte. Blaise kam mit einem Keuchen um die Kurve gerannt, während er sich noch immer den wunden Hals rieb.

Ohne ein Wort der Erklärung zu seinen Verbündeten riss er Ginny zu sich, nun seiner Seits die Hand fest an ihrer Kehle und beugte sich zu ihr herunter bis sie seinen Atem an ihren Ohr spüren konnte.  
"Das war gerade gar keine gute Idee, Weasley.", spuckte er aus, seine Stimme nun kratzig und rau, "Lass die Scheiße oder du lernst mich richtig kennen!"  
Ein Jammern unterbrach die Stille, welche seine Drohung zurück gelassen hatte. Alle drei fuhren herum.  
"Hermione!", krächzte Ginny und versuchte sich kratzend und um sich schlagen von den Slytherin loszumachen.  
Dort, schräg hinter Theo, der einen merkwürdig abwesenden Blick im Gesicht trug, stand Draco, dessen Hand fest in Hermiones Haar vergraben war. Sein Gesicht zierte eine Schramme, das Haar war zerzaus und ein Umhang angesengt. Hermione kämpfte verzweifelt darum seinen Griff zu lösen, doch der blonde Slytherin zog sie nur immer weiter hinter sich her.  
Angespannt sah er auf seine Uhr und meinte an Theo gewandt: "Öffne die Tür! Wir können hier nicht ewig auf dem Flur stehen."


	4. Chapter 4

"Wir brauchen einen richtigen Plan, wenn wir nicht durch den Geheimgang in den Honigtopf kommen!", flüsterte Theo zu seinen Verbündeten, während er aus dem Augenwinkel zu den beiden Mädchen sah. Seit er die Tür des Raum der Wünsche erschienen ließ, und die anderen Slytherins sie in das Zimmer gestoßen hatten, saßen sie still und leise in der Ecke, in der sie den größtmöglichen Abstand zu ihren Entführern hatten. Hermione hielt den Kopf gesenkt während Ginny sie scheinbar ohne zu blinzeln beobachtete. "Wie kommt man ungesehen aus dem Schloss? Besonders mit zwei Geiseln die alles andere wollen als mit uns zugehen?", Blaise legte die Stirn in Falten und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel nach hinten, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt.

"Hat nicht Severus mal erzählt, dass es einen versteckten Gang in die heulende Hütte gibt? Ist der noch geöffnet?", fing Draco leise an und wurde immer lauter als ihm die Genialität seiner Idee klar wurde.  
Blaise nickte und richtete sich wieder etwas auf: "Der ist bestimmt noch offen. Jetzt müssen wir nur überlegen wie wir es schaffen die Beiden dahin zu schleppen ohne, dass es auffällt." Wieder wurden sie ruhig. Eine angespannte Stille legte sich über das Zimmer.

"Was machen sie? Warum ist es so leise?", flüsterte Hermione ihrer Freundin zu ohne ihren Kopf zu bewegen. Ginny beobachtete weiter den Feind während sie mit der rechten Hand Hermiones Handgelenk fest umklammert hielt. Als ob sie ihr sonst weggenommen würde. Es hatte schon etwas von einer Löwenmutter die ihr geschlagenes Junges beschützen wollte.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Malfoy hatte wohl einen Einfall aber jetzt schweigen sie sich wieder an.", antwortete sie als die Slytherins plötzlich ihre Sessel verließen und in Richtung Tür gingen.

Draco drehte sich zu den beiden Mädchen um und sagte mit einem Ton der keinerlei Widerspruch erlaubte: "Ihr bleibt hier!"  
"Wo sollten wir auch sonst hin, du Idiot.", bellte die Weasley zurück und starrte ihn an, als könnten Blicke töten.  
Der junge Mann zischte genervt bevor er sich von ihnen abwandte. Hermione drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah wie der Malfoy-Erbe den Raum verließ. Sie traf auf die schwarzen emotionslosen Augen von Blaise Zabini. Für einen kurzen Moment bewegte sich keiner von ihnen doch als die Gryffindor spürte wie sein Blick auf den Kratzspuren an ihrer Wange lag drehte sie den Kopf wieder weg.

Ginny hatte den Austausch beobachtet und sah nun mit kritischem Blick zu Blaise.  
Er räusperte sich kurz und sprach: "Wir bringen morgen früh etwas zu essen und vielleicht, wenn wir etwas auftreiben können, einen Trank gegen die Verletzungen." Er nickte Ginny zu, die ihn nicht recht einschätzen konnte, bevor auch er durch die Tür ging. Kaum waren sie draußen, verschwand das eiserne Tor und hinterließ nur eine kühle Steinwand.

Ginny wandte sich um. "Tut es sehr weh?" fragte sie besorgt und strich Hermione sanft eine Locke hinters Ohr um die Wunde besser sehen zu können.  
Mit einem schwachen Lächeln schüttelte die andere den Kopf: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ginny."  
"Keine Sorgen?" sie lachte bitter und murmelte wie zu sich selbst, "Was zum Teufel passiert hier?"  
"Wenn ich das wüsste... Wo haben sie dich gefunden?"  
"Beim Duschen nach dem Quidditch-Training. Denkst du sie wussten, dass ich immer als Letzte gehe?"  
Hermione kniff die Lippen zusammen, "Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen. Sie haben irgendwie herausgefunden, dass ich nachts alleine in der verbotenen Abteilung bin."  
Einen Moment lang sagte keine ein Wort.  
"Wie sehr ich wünschte, das wäre ein Streich..."  
"Dann hätten sie gelacht. Aber sie waren so ernst, hast du gesehen wie ernst sie waren?"  
Hermione nickte betrübt.  
"Diese Scheißkerle haben unsere Entführung geplant. Bis ins kleinste Detail." fluchte die Rothaarig, "Wir haben gestern keine zwei Tische von ihnen gegessen! Du hattest Zaubertränke mit ihnen! Das ist-"  
"Nicht bis ins kleinste Detail!" Hermione richtete sich auf und deutete auf die verlassene Sesselgruppe, „Sie sind dagesessen und haben nachgedacht, diskutiert. Was wenn sie nicht genau wissen was sie als nächstes tun sollen. Vielleicht ist was schiefgegangen."  
"Deswegen sind wir hier." ging es der Rothaarigen auf.  
"Genau, sie lagern uns quasi zwischen." Hermione sprang auf, "Ich wette mit dir wir haben bis morgen Nacht Zeit, mindestens. Vielleicht finden wir einen Weg hier raus oder irgendwas, dass man als Waffe benutzen kann."  
,,Okay, du checkst den Raum auf, ich weiß nicht, Sicherheitslücken. Ich suche nach Waffen."

Hermione lief die vier Wände ab, drückte mit ihren Händen den kühlen Stein doch nichts passierte. Die Tür tauchte nicht auf und Fenster gab es auch keine. Man hätte die beiden ebenso nach Askaban schicken können. Langsam ließ sich das Mädchen an der Wand neben dem Bett hinuntergleiten, als sie schließlich einsah, dass sie nicht aus dem Zimmer hinauskommen würden. Nicht wenn die Slytherins nicht anwesend wären um die Tür erscheinen zu lassen.

"Ginny, es hat keinen Sinn. Du tust dir nur noch weh.", redete das braunhaarige Mädchen auf ihre Freundin ein, als die versuchte an den Holzbeinen des Sessels zu reißen. Doch nichts bewegte sich auch nur einen einzigen Millimeter.  
"Sie haben die Möbel mit einem Klebezauber an dem Boden festgemacht.", presste die Weasley zwischen ihren Lippen durch, als ihre Hände schließlich abglitten und sie mit einem lauten Poltern auf ihren Hintern fiel. Schnell sprang sie auf und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle.  
"Diese Schweine sind wohl doch etwas schlauer als wir gedacht haben.

Stunden später saß Hermione noch immer an der kalten Wand neben dem kleinen Bett. Sie hatte ihrer Freundin das Bett überlassen, als sie gemerkt hatte, dass Ginny es mehr brauchte als sie. Seit sie in dem Raum waren hatte Ginny sie versucht zu beschützen und keinen Moment die Slytherins aus den Augen gelassen. Es hatte sie viel Kraft gekostet und als all ihre Bemühungen, aus dem Raum zu entkommen fehlgeschlagen waren, war das Mädchen etwas in sich hinein gesunken. Sie hat nicht mehr gesprochen und fast keine Reaktion mehr gezeigt. Hermione hatte gemerkt, dass sie für eine Weile übernehmen musste, und da Ginny nicht schlafen wollte, wenn niemand aufpasst, saß Hermione nun neben ihr und sah unentwegt auf die Wand an der einmal die Tür verortet war.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen hielt schon seit geraumer Zeit die Hand ihrer Freundin, welche sich immer und immer wieder im Schlaf drehte und wendete. Es war wohl kein sehr erholsamer Schlummer.  
Hermine wollte in dem Moment wirklich überall anders sein. Sie dachte an die Sommerferien zurück, als ihr Vater und sie abends vor dem Fenster saßen und dem Regen lauschten. Das machten sie immer, wenn ein Sommergewitter aufzog. Wenn sich die grauen Wolken vor den strahlenden Mond schoben und der Sturm die Baumkronen beugte. Sie bildete sich fast ein das Prasseln des Regens und das Heulen des Windes zu hören doch als sich Ginny bewegte war der Zauber vorbei. Kein Regen, kein Wind. Nur Stille, der Atem ihrer Freundin und ihr eigener Herzschlag. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ihr eine Träne die aufgekratzte Wange hinunter gekullert war. Vielleicht würde sie ihre Eltern nie wiedersehen. Natürlich war dies immer eine der Gefahren denen sie sich als eine von Harrys besten Freunden gestellt hatte, doch nun damit konfrontiert zu sein war nochmal eine gänzlich andere Sache.  
Harry und Ron hatten ihr auf all ihre gemeinsamen Abenteuern Sicherheit vermittelt, einen Platz. Während Ron der treue, etwas unkoordinierte aber trotzdem verlässliche Mitstreiter war und Harry, der mit der Intuition, einer gewissen unerklärlichen Macht und der festen Moral, so war sie immer die mit dem Wissen und dem Plan. Hermione brachte Struktur und Vernunft mit, die den anderen Beiden häufig fehlte. Erst jetzt begann sie zu verstehen, wie sehr ihre Aufgabe in der Dreier-Gruppe auch ein Strohhalm und Wegweiser für sie gewesen war.

Natürlich vertraute sie Ginny, nicht nur als Freundin, sondern auch als fähige Hexe. Da sie Seite an Seite in der Mysteriumsabteilung gekämpft hatten, war dies nicht ihre erste gefährliche, wenn nicht sogar lebensbedrohliche Situation. Und trotzdem hatte es etwas gänzlich anderes. Die Hilflosigkeit, es war die Hilflosigkeit, die Hermione zermürbte. Nicht nur das gefangen sein, das herum sitzen ohne eine Ende in Sicht. Es war auch die Art und Weise, wie die drei Slytherins sie übermannt hatten. Sie waren vorbereitet gewesen und wussten, wann die beiden Mädchen alleine sein würden. Dann hatten sie dafür gesorgt, dass Gegenwehr fast unmöglich war und sie letztendlich in den Raum der Wünsche geworfen. Niemand, der nicht explizit nach einer Art Zelle mit integriertem Hauptquartier zum Pläneschmieden suchte, würde sie hier finden. Hermione atmete ruckartig aus.

Sie wusste nicht wie sie aus dieser Situation wieder herauskommen sollten.

oOo

Draco betrachtete Blaise, wie er still und nachdenklich in Leere starrte.  
Blaise war oft still. Es gab ihm etwas Beständiges, manchmal sanft, manchmal sehr kalt. Wenn andere in ihrem Alter auf Blaise trafen, machte seine Stille ihn fremd und undurchdringlich. Früher, als sie noch Kinder und alle nur befreundet waren, weil ihre Eltern sich kannten, war Blaise ein Einzelgänger.  
Sie redeten mit ihm, gaben ihm die Hausaufgaben zum Abschreiben und ließen ihn in der Pause bei sich stehen, da seine Familie zu den ehrwürdigen und alten gehörte. Aber sie waren nicht seine Freunde und es wirkte auch nicht so als wollte Blaise sie haben.  
Einmal als sie im fünften Jahr waren, hatte Theodore einen Witz gemacht, irgendwas über das Teegeschirr seiner Mutter, einen Bat-Bogey-Hex und einem Waschbären, und Blaise hatte gelacht. Nicht nur gelächelt, sondern lauthals gelacht. Und plötzlich hatte Draco gedacht, dass mehr zu Blaise war als seine Stille und Kälte.  
Es dauerte jedoch noch ein ganzes Jahr bis Blaise und Draco Freunde wurden. Dracos schlimmstes Jahr, in dem er Blaise Stille zu verstehen und sein Lachen zu bewundern begann.

"Habt ihr Ginny und Hermione heute schon gesehen?", ertönte eine Stimme links von ihm, die Draco aus seinen Gedanken riss und herumfahren ließ. Dabei fegte er seine Tasse vom Tisch und tränkte seinen Hemdsärmel in Kaffee. Erschrocken jonglierte er die Tasse, bis er sie wieder richtig in der Hand hielt und sah sich gehetzt um. Sein Blick landete auf Lovegood, die gemusterte Tasche in den Armen und die blonden Locken zu einer Art Vogelnest-Drama hochgesteckt, schwebte sie neben niemand geringerem als Harry Potter und seinem ewigen Begleiter dem Weasley her.

"Sie waren noch nicht hier. Ernie hat gemeint, dass Hermione auch nicht in der Bibliothek war, als er vorhin ein Buch zurückgegeben hat. Sie kommt doch nie so spät."  
Harry verschluckte sich fast an seinem seiner Kürbispastete, die er sich auf dem Weg nach draußen noch hastig in den Mund gestopft hatte und hustete ein paar Mal heftig bevor er antwortete: "Nein, habe ich nicht.", er hustete noch mal ein bisschen, "wahrscheinlich hat Hermione wieder zu lange gelesen, wie sonst auch, und hat gedacht sie schläft mal aus."

Mit hektischem Kopfnicken versuchte Draco Blaise auf das Gespräch aufmerksam zu machen, der etwas überrumpelt von Dracos Zirkuseinlage mit der Tasse, Kaffee von seinem Teller wischte.

Luna sah auf Rons Hinterkopf. Der Rotschopf hatte noch gar nichts zum Verbleib seiner kleinen Schwester und besten Freundin gesagt.  
"Und du? Hast du sie gesehen.", fragte die Ravenclaw abermals als keine Reaktion von ihm kam.  
Ein Achselzucken war alles was sie als Antwort erhielt, während sich Ron im Vorbeigehen eine neue Scheibe Toast schnappte. "Ah, hey Neville."  
"Habt ihr schon bemerkt, dass Hermione fehlt?" erkundigte sich nun auch Neville, während er zu seinen Freunden aufschloss, "Krummbein war gestern Abend echt seltsam drauf. Das heißt sicher nichts gut."

"Das wird ja immer schlimmer." zischte Blaise leise und zog Theo zu ihnen auf die Bank, der gerade verschlafen am Tisch erschien war. Zu dritt beäugten sie wie sich das Unheil mit riesen Schritten anbahnte.  
"Ich hatte schon so ein seltsames Gefühl." philosophiert Lovegood gerade und Neville nickte heftig.  
"Meinst du nicht Harry?"  
"Vielleicht sollten wir jemanden aus ihren Schlafräumen fragen. Dann wissen wir ja ob sie heute Nacht da waren."  
Theo, augenscheinlich nicht bereit für Entwicklungen dieser Sorte am frühen Morgen, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, "So, meine Freunde, sieht Zeit aus die einem durch die Finger rinnt." drang es gedämpft hervor.  
Blaise warf Draco einen Blick zu, "Wir haben vielleicht nur noch Minuten bis sie merken, dass die beiden heute Nacht nicht waren wo sie sein sollten."  
"Gryffindors und ihre scheiß-soziale Ader." fluchte Draco und blickte Ron nach, der als Letzter der Gruppe aus der Halle verschwand, "Wir müssen einen Lehrer um Hilfe bitten. Ich bin mit meinem Latein am Ende."  
"Wenn wir die Spione im Lehrpersonal verlieren, Draco, wer beschattet dann Dumbledore?" mahnte Theo flüsternd.  
"Der wird mehr als nur was ahnen, wenn Potter in sein Büro schneit und verkündet, dass ihm Granger und Weasley abhandengekommen sind.", genervt pfefferte Draco seinen Toast auf den Teller und stand auf.  
"Zu wem sollen wir dann gehen?", fragte Theo mit beherrschter Stimme, als er Draco hinterher lief. Heute gab es wohl kein Frühstück für ihn.

Draco drehte sich zu seinen beiden Freunden um. Theo stand direkt hinter ihm, doch Blaise war einige Schritte entfernt.  
"Ich denke es sollte klar sein zu wem wir gehen.", antwortete er kurz angebunden und lief zielstrebig in Richtung Kerker.

oOo

"Wir müssen uns etwas überlegen, wenn sie kommen, hörst du?", dränte Hermione ihrer Freundin, die noch immer auf dem Bett lag. Die Brünette saß auf der Kante des Holzrahmens und redete auf Ginny ein. Diese nickte nur und sah weiter an die Decke.  
"Ginny!", gab Hermione fast schon schockiert von sich, "Du musst mir zuhören! Wenn die uns sonst wo hinführen, haben wir noch weniger Chancen abzuhauen."  
Mit einem Ruck drehte Ginny das Gesicht zu ihr und fuhr von der Matratze hoch: "Das weiß ich. Seit wir in diesem Raum sitzen denke ich nur daran wie wir wieder rauskommen." Immer und immer wieder lief sie von einer Seite des Zimmers in die andere, bis sie vor der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand und sich wieder umdrehte.

Gerade als Hermione erneut den Mund öffnen wollte erschien zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag die eiserne Tür an der Steinwand. Sie trat näher an ihre Freundin heran und blieb einen Schritt hinter ihr stehen, als die Tür mit einem Knarren aufgestoßen wurde.  
Ginny hielt die Luft an, als sich Hermione an ihr vorbeischob und auf die Tür zu hetzte: "Professor Snape! Wie haben sie uns hier gefunden? Sie müssen uns helfen!" Hermione stolperte fast über die ganzen Worte die über ihre Lippen huschen wollte, doch ihr Gehirn war zu schnell für ihren Mund. Sie wusste nicht recht wo sie anfangen sollte.

"Beruhigen Sie sich Miss Granger!", bellte der finster dreinschauende Professor. Sein schwarzer Umhang hatte sich hinter ihm aufgebauscht.

Hermione ging noch einen weiteren Schritt auf den Zaubertränkelehrer zu und flehte: "Nein, Sie verstehen nicht! Malfoy, Zabini und Nott haben uns entführt und halten uns hier fest! Sie müssen unbedingt Professor Dumbledore Bescheid geben!" Doch kaum hatte sie fertig gesprochen, öffnete die Tür sich ein zweites Mal. Ginny schnellte herum und beobachtete wie die drei Slytherins zurück hinter den Professor traten. Nott trug eine große Tasche mit sich die er keine 2 Schritte hinter der Tür zu Boden fallen ließ.  
Draco sah zu dem Professor und nickte ihm geschwind zu. Wenn Ginny nicht genau hingesehen hätte, wäre es ihr wohl entgangen.  
Die Erkenntnis lag ihr bleischwer in der Magengrube und verursachte ihr Übelkeit. Das durfte, konnte, nicht wahr sein!

"Bitte, Professor. Helfen Sie uns!", ertönte erneut die Stimme ihrer Freundin. Hermione hatte die Finger in seinen Arm gekrallt und ihre Augen flehten verzweifelt.  
Snape schüttelte ihren Griff ab und schaute zum ersten Mal in die kastanienbraunen Augen der Weasley.  
"Er wird uns nicht helfen. Er gehört zu denen.", flüsterte Ginny verächtlich und spuckte dem Lehrer vor Wut und Enttäuschung fast in das blasse Gesicht, "Sie Bastard!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Das stimmt nicht! Sagen Sie ihr, dass sie sich irrt, Professor!", flehte Hermione mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, doch Snape ging ihrem suchenden Blick ganz bewusst aus dem Weg. Langsam breitete sich die Erkenntnis in ihrem Kopf aus und überzog ihre Hoffnung wie Teer. Das musste alles ein schlechter Scherz sein. Ohne es zu bemerken wich sie immer weiter von dem Lehrer fort, als ob sie ihn in dem Moment zum ersten Mal wirklich sehen konnte.

Der gänzlich in schwarz gehüllte Mann kramt etwas aus einer Innentasche seines Umhangs heraus. Ginny konnte nicht sehen was es war, da der Lehrer von ihr abgewandt stand, aber sie konnte ein klirren hören. Kleine Fläschen. Zaubertränke!

Theodore nahm Snape ab, was es er mitgebracht hatte und nickte dankend.  
"Ihr wisst wie das funktioniert? Ich muss es euch sicherlich nicht erklären?"  
Draco bejahte bestimmt. Snape nahm dass als sein Stichwort mantelrauschend aus dem Raum zu verschieden. Die Tür viel hinter ihm im ins Schloss und ließ eine wie zur Salzsäule erstarrte Hermione zurück. Fassungslos starrte das Mädchen auf die Tür. "Dieser elende Verräter." sie fuhr zu Ginny herum und schien die Slytherins für einen Moment komplett vergessen zu haben, "Harry hat es geahnt. Und ich dachte, ich dachte-"  
Ginny zog ihre Freundin an ihre Seite. "Ich weiß, Mione." Misstrauisch beobachtete sie Theodore der mit den Zaubertränken hantierte. "Was wird das?"  
Draco schob sich an der Sesselgruppe vorbei und packte Ginny am Kinn. "Du kannst es gleich ausprobieren." Er zerrte sie von Hermione weg, die sich weigerte ihre Freundin loszulassen.  
"Keine Sorge, Granger. Du kommst auch noch dran."  
Ginny spuckte ihm ins Gesicht:" Du Scheusal!" Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht, die freie Hand zu Faust geballt. Hermione hielt den Atem an. Sie traute es Malfoy zu die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Abermals wünschte sie sich nichts lieber als ihren Zauberstab.  
Sie konnte sehen wie er um Ruhe rang, sein Mundwinkel zuckte, seine Finger gruben sich in Ginnys Kehle. Mit einem Ruck zerrte er sie von Hermione los und gab ihr einen Stoß, der sie durch Zimmer taumeln lies.

Die Brünette beobachtete panisch, wie Blaise ihre Freundin das letzte Stück zu Theo schleifte, ihr den Kopf in den Nacken zwang und sie ihr ein bläuliches Gebräu einflößten. Blaise drückte ihr die Hand auf den Mund bis er sah wie Ginny schluckte. Dann wiederholten sie das Prozedere mit einem zweiten Fläschchen. Ginny versuchte sich frei zu machen und die Tränke wieder hervor zu würgen, aber Blaise drückte ihr weiterhin den Kopf in den Nacken und presste ihr die Hände an den Körper.

Hermiones Gedanken rasten. Das blaue Gebräu kam ihr nicht mal ansatzweise bekannt vor, aber das Andere, das Andere hatte sie sicher schon einmal selbst zubereitet. Angestrengt durchforstete sie ihre Erinnerung, nach irgendeinem Trank mit so einer seltsamen Konsistenz. Und der Geruch erst...  
Es kam ihr in dem Moment wieder in den Sinn als sie sah wie Theodore ein dunkles Haar aus einer kleinen Box nahm und in das Fläschen dazugab.  
"Ginny, das ist Vielsafttrank." sie fuhr zu ihrer Freundin herum. Seltsam unbeweglich hing Ginny in Blaise Arm, ihre Augen auf Halbmast starrte sie ins Leere. Als wäre sie plötzlich todmüde. Hermione konnte beobachten, wie ein Schimmer durch Ginnys Mähne ging und ihre Haare sich von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze blond färbten, als hätte sie jemand mit Gold übergossen. Ihre Augen wurden größer und wechselten ebenfalls die Farbe zu einem Himmelblau, ihre Haut bekam einen rosigen Ton, ihre Gestalt streckte sich. Und mit einem mal erkannte Hermione ihre Freundin nicht mehr. Ginny wurde zu Daphne Greengrass.

Langsam wandte sie den Blick ab und drehte sich zu Theodore um:" Was ist das für ein blauer Trank?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie spürte Draco hinter sich, die Härchen in ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf und sie fühlte seine Hand an ihrem Arm. Bevor er richtig zupacken konnte, riss sie sich los und ging freiwillig zu Theodore. "Mach dir keine Mühe. Bevor ihr es mir den Rachen runter kippt nehme ich es lieber selbst!" zischte sie über die Schulter und packte das Fläschchen mit der blauen Flüssigkeit. Bevor sie es hinunter schüttete vernahm sie einen Geruch von Lavendel, wobei es auf ihrer Zunge den Geschmack von Zimt an nahm und sich im Abgang so sanft anfühlte wie Honig. Kaum war der Trank in ihrem Magen angekommen, wirkte er überraschend schwer. Wie Blut oder Tinte. Hermione wurden plötzlich die Knie schwach und ihr viel das Glasfläschchen aus der Hand. Mit Letzter Kraft stütze sie sich an dem kleinen Tischchen ab und versuchte sich taumelnd wieder aufzurichten.  
"Was ist das, Nott?", fauchte sie und stieß sich ab, "Was habt ihr uns gegeben?!" Sie versuchte seinen Kragen zupacken, doch erwischte nur Leere. Nebel legte sich um ihren Verstand und ihre Augenlider begannen schwer zu werden. Noch einmal griff sie nach Theo und bekam nun sein Hemd zu fassen. Mit aller Macht wehrte sie sich gegen die blaue Mixtur. Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen sich dieser Müdigkeit zu ergeben während Ginny mit jeder Minuten weggetretener schien.  
"Wieso kippt sie nicht um?" hörte sie eine Stimme, wahrscheinlich Draco, dumpf im Hintergrund.  
"So intelligent wie Granger ist will sie ihre Geistesgegenwart vielleicht nicht verlieren." Theo zog ihre Augenlider hoch, wie ein Arzt es machen würde, und beobachtete ihre Pupillen. "Oder sie konnte sich darauf vorbereiten weil sie es bei Wea-"  
Sie sackte endgültig in sich zusammen. Wie eine Puppe der man die Fäden durch geschnitten hatte. Die Welt klang leise und gedämpft als wäre sie unter Wasser und die Farben waren hell und sanft und klar. Wie ausgewaschen. Sie schloss die Augen.

Als Hermione schließlich zu sich kam waren ihre Haare kurz, kitzelten sie am Kinn und bedeckten ihre Stirn. Sie war blasser geworden und kurviger. Sie trug grüne Socken und spürte eine der Hogwartskrawatten um den Hals. Sicherlich war diese auch grün.  
Ihr Verstand war nun viel klarer. Kein Nebel mehr. Ihr Gehör war fast wieder normal, genauso wie ihre Sicht. Bloß einen Hauch weicher. Bewegen konnte sie sich jedoch immer noch nicht. Es war als wäre sie nicht dieser Körper. Und nicht nur in dem Sinne, dass sie Pansy Parkinson zu sein schien. Hermione fühlte sich, als hätte man sie in einen Puppe gesteckt zu deren Augen sie hinausblicken, deren Gliedmaßen sie aber nicht kontrollieren konnte.

"Granger ist wach." hörte sie Blaise' ruhige Stimme und spürt wie er ihre Hand nahm und sie sanft nach oben zog. Es genügt nur ein kleiner Ruck und ihr Körper richtete sich auf. Ihre Hand strich sogar die Falten des Rocks glatt. Sie hob den Kopf und Theo erschien in ihrem Blickfeld. Hinter ihm stand Ginny im Körper von Daphne. Sie trug die Slytherin-Uniform so akribisch und ordentlich wie man es von einer Greengrass erwarten würde. Sogar die Schuhe wirkten authentisch, flache Lackschuhe, als hätten ihre Entführer sie bei der Slytherin höchst persönlich geliehen. Und, wenn Hermione so darüber nachdachte, hatten sie wohl genau das getan. Sogar die Ohrringe die das andere Mädchen trug schienen wirklich Eigentum der älteren Greengrass-Schwester zu sein. Sie mussten ein Vermögen gekostet haben, dachte Hermione als sie unwillkürlich, wie von Geisterhand, einen Schritt nach vorne machte.

"Nicht so schnell.", sprach Blaise und packte sie wieder am Handgelenk. Obwohl Hermione sah, dass er sie fest umklammert hielt, konnte sie es nicht recht spüren. Sie fühlte sich wie auf Droge. Alles schien unecht und weniger klar zu sein als wie es gewohnt war. Als hätte man einen Schleier über ihr ausgebreitet.  
"Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?", fragte Draco zu Theo gewandt.  
Der braunhaarige Slytherin antwortete, nachdem er die Zaubertrankfläschchen in seiner Tasche verstaut hatte:" Schwer zu sagen. Sie haben den Vielsafttrank vor ungefähr 15 Minuten genommen. Also mindestens noch 30 Minuten. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr wenn wir Glück haben. Aber wir müssen jetzt los."

Als sich keiner von den beiden Mädchen bewegte zog Draco am Arm von Ginny. Im nächsten Moment erschien die große Tür, die aus dem Raum der Wünsche hinaus führte. Die Tür, auf die Ginny und Hermione die ganze Zeit gewartet hatten. Bloß, dass sie es diese Mal vorgezogen hätten nicht hindurch zu gehen.  
Theodore setzte als erstes einen Fuß hinaus auf den kühlen Gang des siebten Stockes. Nach ihm lief Draco, der sobald er Ginny aus der Tür befördert hatte, wie ganz normal seinen Arm um die Schulter des Mädchen schlang. Man würde niemals erkennen, dass es nicht die echte Daphne Greengrass war, dachte Hermione als sie sah, wie sich Ginny näher an ihn schob. Dieser verdammte Trank machte sie zu Marionetten.  
Das eigentlich braunhaarige Mädchen spürte ganz leicht, wie Blaise ihr seine Hand auf den unteren Teil ihres Rückens legte und sie vor sich, fast schon wie ein Gentleman, durch den Ausgang schob.  
Mit aller Kraft versuchte sich Ginny von Malfoy zu lösen. Doch der Trank lies es nicht zu. Es war als hätte man die Verbindung zwischen Geist und Körper einfach gekappt. Und während der Geist teilnahmslos zusehen musste, reagierte der Körper wie ganz automatisch auf kleine Bewegungen, ein Schubs hier, ein Ziehen da...

Bevor sie es merkte waren sie schon auf der großen Treppe und wartete darauf, dass diese sich in die richtige Richtung trete und sie ihrer Wege gehen lies. Wenn Ginny nur ihren Kopf so drehen könnte wie sie wollte, könnte sie links oben das Portrait der fetten Dame sehen. Harry wäre zum greifen nah. Vermutlich würde man sie von hier aus schreien hören. Aber der Körper blinzelte sogar ohne ihr Zutun, schreien schien ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.  
"Wir fordern das Schicksal heraus indem wir hier vorbei gehen?", murmelte Blaise mit einer sehr angespannten Stimme. Seine Hand, die auf der Hüfte der vermeintlichen Pansy Parkinson lag, wurde immer verkrampfter und ballte sich nun fest in den Stoff des Schulrockes.  
Draco lachte leise, fast schon verächtlich bevor er sagte: "Als ob die Idioten irgendwas merken. Wir hätten die beiden so wie sie jetzt aussehen auch mitten durch ihren Gemeinschaftsraum führen können und keiner würde auch nur den Hauch eines Verdachtes hegen."

Die Worte lagen noch schwer in der Luft als sich endlich eine der steinernen Treppen dazu entschieden hatte ihnen das sichere Passieren zu ermöglichen. Die fünf Schüler waren kaum auf der Zwischenebene angekommen, da ertönte ein schallendes Lachen aus einem weiter unten liegendem Stück des Treppenhauses.  
"Unfassbar was sich Crabbe alles in den Mund schiebt. Obwohl Goyles Zunge schon auf dem Boden hing, stopft er sich trotzdem das Toffee rein.", erklang ein wohlbekannte Stimme mit schottischem Akzent. Im nächsten Moment kam der Besitzer der Stimme, Seamus Finnigan, um die Ecke geschlendert. Ein Schritt hinter ihm folgte Dean Thomas, der sich lachend den Bauch hielt.  
"Ich weiß. Ich frag mich wie die Beiden es so lange geschafft haben nicht zu verrecken... so blöd wie die sind.", prustete Dean ganz außer Atem vom Lachen und bemerkte erst wer ihnen entgegen kam, als Seamus sich nicht mehr bewegte. Beide Gryffindors sahen nach oben, wo die drei Slytherins mit den Mädchen standen.

"Was muss ich da hören Finnigan? Ihr denkt es sei eine gute Idee Freunde von uns beleidigen? Erklärt mir kurz warum ich als Vertrauensschüler nicht sofort 100 Punkte von Gryffindor abziehen sollte?", fragte Malfoy mit seinem typisch arroganten Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
"Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram, Malfoy.", spuckte Seamus in seine Richtung und musterte die fünf Schüler, die ihm gegenüber standen. Ohne die Augen von Malfoy zu bewegen nahm er seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche. Doch Dean sprang schnell dazwischen. Er hielt Seamus' Arm fest und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, als ob er sagen wollte, dass diese Idioten es nicht wert seien.  
"Hör auf deinen kleinen Freund.", zischte Theo abwertend, während er sich als Erstes wieder in Bewegung setzte. Blaise, der die verwandelte Hermione vor sich her schob, heftete sich an seine Fersen. Kein Wort wollte ihrer Kehle entspringen. Sie versuchte es so verkrampft, dass ihr Körper hustete. Hinter sich hörte sie Ginny stolpern und Stoff rascheln, als Malfoy sie aufzufangen schien. Die Slytherins verkrampften sich. Allen war klar was das bedeutete. Der Trank verlor an Wirkung.

"Wie besoffen die sind." hörte sie Seamus murmeln. Dean erwiderte, die Slytherins hätten die Mädchen wohl im Raum der Wünsche flachgelegt, dann waren die Beiden am Ende des Gangs verschwunden.  
Hermione wunderte sich, dass ihr Körper sich nicht übergab.

Der Rest des Wegs gestaltete sich im Sinne der Slytherins. Mit anderen Worten, sie sahen keine Menschenseele mehr und selbst Mrs. Norris erschien nicht auf dem Plan. Ihre Entführer waren auf den Punkt genau eine viertel Stunde vor der Bettruhe aufgebrochen. Zu spät für überfüllte Gänge und zu früh für Filchs Katze. Hermiones und Ginnys letzte Hoffnung war, dass jemand sie bei verlassen des Schlosses bemerken und aufhalten würde.  
Leider nahmen sie nicht die Strecke die durchs Haupttor führte, sondern schlichen an den Verwandlungsklassenzimmern vorbei durch den Innenhof und hielten sich im Schatten der überdachten Brücke.  
Auf halber Strecke spürte Hermione wie der Trank förmlich von ihr abzufließen begann. Anfänglich waren es nur die Augen und Ohren. Sie sah und hörte wieder normal, konnte Blinzeln und sich umschauen. Vorsichtig schielte sie zu Ginny und traf ihren Blick.  
Sie schien ihr irgendetwas sagen zu wollen. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich leicht, formten wieder und wieder die gleichen Worte. _Bist du bereit? Bist du bereit?  
_ Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und nickte auf ihre Füße. Sie konnte noch immer nicht selbstständig gehen. Gemessen an Ginny dürfte dies aber nicht mehr lange so bleiben. Das Ende der Brücke kam jedoch immer näher. Zum Schloss zurück zu rennen war kaum noch eine Option. Auf dem engen Weg wäre es den Slytherins ohnehin ein leichtes sie mit Zaubersprüchen zu treffen.  
 _Zu Hagrids Hütte._ gab Hermione Ginny zu verstehen.  
Sie hielten Augenkontakt bis die Braunhaarige ihre Füße spürte. _Lauf!_

Mit einem Ruck rissen sie sich los. Ihre Geschwindigkeit lies sie stolpern und taumeln. Ihre Muskeln waren taub und die Körper so fremd. Die schiere Angst trug sie voran. Ginny gelang es mehrere Meter zwischen sich und Draco zu bringen und rannte nun mit einigen Metern Vorsprung in Richtung Hagrids Hütte, Hermione nur knapp hinter ihr. Keuchend erreichten sie das Ende der Brücke und sprangen mit einem Satz über die Steinstufen hinweg.  
Hermione rang nach Luft als sie über eine offenliegende Wurzel stolperte. Die klassischen schwarzen Pumps von Pansy waren eindeutig nicht das richtige Schuhwerk für eine Verfolgungsjagd die über ihr Leben entscheiden würde. Das Mädchen richtete sich wieder auf, trat die Schuhe von sich und konnte gerade noch so Zabinis Händen entkommen. Dieser hatte sich ihr entgegen geschmissen und sie nur um Haaresbreite nicht erwischt. Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf den Boden und stemmte sich wieder hoch.  
Weiter vorne war Draco zu erkennen, der einen anderen Weg genommen hatte und nun den Abhang unter dem Steinkreis herunter schlitterte. Das andere Mädchen hatte die Hütte jedoch fast erreicht.

Ginny keuchte vor Glück als sie nur noch Meter von der Holztüre entfernt war.  
Hinter sich hörte sie Hermione erschrocken schreien und Blaise fluchen. Kurz blickte sie über die Schulter und sah die Beiden schlammverschmiert durch das Kürbisfeld stolpern. Zwischen den Bäumen erschien Theo, den Zauberstab gezückt und zielte auf ihre Freundin.  
"Mione, pass auf!" schrie Ginny gerade noch rechtzeitig für die Andere um dem Fluch auszuweichen. Dann riss Draco sie mit voller Wucht zu Boden.  
Sie schlug mit dem Kinn auf der Holzstufe auf und sah für einen Moment Sterne.  
Draco war über ihr noch bevor sie wieder klar war und versuchte ihr die Arme auf den Rücken zu drehen. Verzweifelt wand sie sich in seinem Griff, doch sein Gewicht drückte sie auf den Boden. Das Gesicht halb in dem weichen Schlamm vergraben, konnte sie ihren Augen kaum trauen. Keine Armeslänge entfernt steckte Dracos Zauberstab in der Erde. Er musste ihm aus der Hand gefallen sein, während er sie nieder gerungen hatte.  
Mit aller Kraft bäumte sie sich auf. Draco, der kaum Halt auf dem rutschigen Untergrund hatte, verlor das Gleichgewicht. Ginny schmiss sich nach vorne, packte den Zauberstab und schleuderte dem Slytherin einen Petrifikus Totalus entgegen der ihn mehrere Meter nach hinten rutschen lies, wo er dann regungslos liegen blieb.  
Noch immer schwer atmend drehte sich das Mädchen um. Mit beide Händen umklammerte sie den schwarzen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Zabini. der die kämpfende Hermione an sich drückte. Mit nur einer Hand hielt er ihre Handgelenke so fest, dass sie keine Chance hatte zu entkommen. Zusätzlich bedeckte seine andere Hand den Mund der Gryffindor, sodass sie kein einziges Wort heraus brachte.

Ginny konnte für einen kurzen Augenblick die Angst in den Augen ihrer Freundin sehen. Auch wenn sie die ungewohnte Farbe von Pansy Parkinson hatten, sah sie ein Stück von Hermione. Aber nur wenn man sie so gut kannte wie Ginny.  
Das eigentlich rothaarige Mädchen hastete einige Schritte auf Zabini zu und streckte ihm Malfoys Stab direkt ins Gesicht: "Wenn du nicht sofort meine Freundin los lässt bringe ich dich um, hörst du? Dann gibt es kein Stupor mehr oder irgendeinen anderen kindischen meine es ernst. Ihr habt uns nun lange genug zum Narren gehalten. Damit ist jetzt Schluss!" Ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter bis sie letzten Endes so laut schrie, dass neben ihr einige Vögel verängstigt davonflogen.  
Der dunkelhäutige Slytherin zögerte kurz und beobachtete sie besorgt. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf: "Wir wissen Beide ganz genau, dass du mir keinen Fluch auf den Hals jagst, so lange deine ach so liebe Freundin mitten drin steht."

Sie wusste gar nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte. Natürlich hatte er recht, doch Ginny hatte gehofft, dass er im Eifer des Gefechts Angst bekommen und klein bei geben würde.  
Ginny schluckte kurz bevor sie wieder den Mut aufbrachte zu sprechen:" Hör zu: ich habe jetzt genug! Lass sie los, wir gehen in unser Gemeinschaftsraum und keiner muss davon etwas erfahren. Ist mir scheiß egal was ihr so macht. Ich will nur nicht, dass ihr uns da in etwas rein zieht, mit dem wir rein gar nichts zu tun haben wollen."  
Hermione murmelte energisch etwas, was sie nicht verstehen konnte. Sie schrie praktisch hinter Zabinis Hand.  
Blaise sah ihr ernst in die Augen und sagte dann:" Ihr beide seit schon lange ein Teil der ganzen Sache. Ihr habt gar keine Wahl."  
Ginny hielt innen. Was zum Teufel hatte das zu bedeuten?!  
Erneut versuchte Hermione mit weit aufgerissenen Augen etwas zu sagen. Doch es war schon zu spät.  
In dem Moment spürte Ginny wie ihr ein Stab in den Nacken gestochen wurde und hörte wie Theodore einen ihr unbekannten Zauberspruch aufsagte.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.


	6. Chapter 6

Es war einen kurzen Augenblick fürchterlich ruhig, bis Hermione ruckartig versuchte sich von Blaise loszureißen. Doch je mehr sie kämpfte, desto enger schloss sich seine Hand um ihre Handgelenke.  
Das Mädchen sah wie Theo zu seinem blonden Freund ging und die Ganzkörperklammer aufhob, woraufhin dieser wie von der Tarantel gestochen vom Boden aufsprang. Mit wütenden Schritten ging er auf die am Boden liegende Gryffindor zu und zog ihr seinen Zauberstab unsanft zwischen den verkrampften Fingern heraus. Der junge Mann rieb sich den Kopf, wo sich eine Beule formte und murmelte unverständlich vor sich hin.  
"Bitte lass den Rest glatt laufen.", flehte Theo inständig und zog das bewusstlos Mädchen aus dem Schlamm und über seine Schulter.

Schweigend trotteten sie den Weg entlang. Ihre Füße knirschten auf dem Kies, der Atem formte Wölkchen in der kalten Luft und gelegentlich hörte man Eulen schreien und Flügel schlagen. Vom Schloss drang kaum Licht zu ihnen hinaus. Die Nacht lag still und schwer über den Ländereien und Hermione fühlte sich schrecklich allein, von der Welt entrückt.  
Ihre bloßen Füße brannten, das gefrorene Graß stach wie Nadeln in ihre wunden Fußsohlen und der Kratzer an ihre Wange pochte stetig mit ihrem hektischen Herzschlag.  
Blaise hatte aufgehört sie zu stoßen, seit sie ihre Gegenwehr eingestellt hatte. Den Blick abwesend in die Ferne gerichtet führte er sie durchs Dunkel.  
Theodore und Draco wechselten sich damit ab, Ginny zu tragen. Auch wenn die Nacht die Farben verschluckte und alles in Schwarz und Weiß tauchte, konnte Hermione erkennen, dass Ginnys Haare nicht mehr so hell waren, ihre Statur nicht mehr so groß, die Haut weniger blass. Sie waren wieder sie selbst. Weit weg vom Schloss wo niemand sehen konnte, wer sie wirklich waren und was mit ihnen geschah.

Sie liefen vielleicht noch 10 Minuten, vielleicht sogar eine Viertelstunde? Sie konnte es nicht wirklich sagen. Es schien als hätte die Nacht die Minuten eingefangen und zum Stillstand gebracht, bereit sie erst in dem Morgenstunden wieder frei zu lassen.  
Als sie die peitschende Weide erreichten begann der Mond gerade hinter dem Schloss hervor zu lugen und tauchte die Szene in ein regelrecht unwirkliches Licht, was Hermiones Laune treffend unterstrich. Im Stillen betete sie, die Slytherins würden an den Ästen des uralten Baums scheitern, aber es wäre lachhaft gewesen, wenn nach all der Raffinesse und Planung, das der Grund für ein abruptes Ende gewesen wäre. Und so war es auch nicht. Theo schwang seinen Zauberstab und brachte die Luft dazu, kräuselnd auf den Wurzelknoten zu drücken.  
Die peitschende Weide hört auf zu wüten, das Krächzen und Knarzen des sich windenden Stamms verstummte und die Äste schwangen nur noch sanft hin und her, als hätte sie eine leichte Briese ergriffen.

Blaise hielt Draco die Zweige aus dem Weg, der noch immer die bewusstlose Ginny auf den Schultern trug. Mit einem letzten Blick vergewisserte er sich, dass ihnen niemand gefolgt war, dann wies er Hermione an seinen Freunden in den dunklen Gang zu folgen.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte es ein letztes Mal: "Blaise, zwing mich nicht. Wir verlassen Hogwarts durch diesen Gang." Sie wusste, dass sie flehte und es war in Ordnung, nicht unter ihrere Würde. Bei Draco wäre sie auf taube Ohren gestoßen, das wusste sie, aber Blaise war ihr immer sehr aufmerksam und bedacht vorgekommen.  
"Ich weiß, Granger." er legte ihr die Hand auf den Rücken und schob sie näher an den Stamm des Baumes heran.  
Sie sperrte sich weiter. "Warum muss es so kommen? Noch ist Zeit zurück zu gehen. Niemand wird erfahren,was ihr getan habt."  
Blaise schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte traurig. "Nein. Geh diesen Gang entlang."  
Frustriert versuchte sie ihn weg zu drücken, Tränen standen in ihren Augen und ihre Muskeln fühlten sich an wie Watte, erschöpft durch die Anstrengungen der letzten Stunde.  
"Ihr Mistkerle."  
Blaise hob sie hoch und kletterte mit ihr durch die Öffnung zwischen den Wurzeln.

Das Licht, welches von draußen herein fiel war zu spärlich um viel zu erkennen. Draco und Theodore, schienen mit Ginny schon zu weit vorne zu sein, um sie noch sehen zu können.  
Sie hörte Blaise in seiner Manteltasche kramen und "Lumos" murmeln. Der Zauber tauchte den erdigen Gang in ein warmes Licht und warf lange Schatten, die über den Boden krochen und über die Wände huschten wie knochige Finger oder die Beine einer Spinne.  
"Lauf.", langsam klang auch Blaise ungehalten. Sein Blick war düster als er sie vor sich her trieb. Schon bald erschienen die Anderen wieder in ihrem Blickfeld.  
Draco sah verstimmt aus: "Da seid ihr ja. Fertig mit dem Kaffeeklatsch?"

Der Gang führte sie ein Stück bergab und um mehrere Biegungen, bevor sie auf eine unebene in den Boden gehauene Treppe stießen, an die Hermione sich noch von ihrem letzten Abenteuer im dritten Schuljahr erinnern konnte.  
Theo kletterte als erstes hinauf und steckte den Kopf durch die Luke. Sie hörten ihn etwas sagen, dann verschwand er ganz nach oben. Eine zweite Männerstimme ertönte und Hermione zuckte zusammen. Es waren also nicht nur die drei Slytherins und Snape. Jemand weiteres steckte mit ihnen unter einer Decke. Das ganze nahm erschreckende Dimensionen an.

Draco zog Ginny von seiner Schulter und hob sie in Richtung der Luke. In schwarze Handschuhe gekleidete Hände erschienen und zogen sie hoch.  
Der blonde Slytherin winkte Blaise heran, der sie Richtung Treppe drückte.  
"Nein!" sie keuchte, ihr Atem verfing sich in ihrer Brust, wie ein verängstigter Vogel, "Wer ist das? Wer ist das?", schrie sie in das Gesicht des Slytherin. Er legte die Hände um ihre Hüfte und hob sie hoch. Hermione zappelte und schlug um sich. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach aufgeben. Jetzt wo sie auf sich allein gestellt war, verantwortlich für ihre bewusstlose Freundin.  
Trotz ihre Mühe wurde sie, sich noch immer wehrend, nach oben gereicht und spürte sofort die Hände, die nach ihr griffen und sie auf den Staubigen Boden der Heulenden Hütte zogen. Unsanft wurde sie auf dem morschen Dielenboden abgesetzt.  
Kaum hatte man sie abgesetzt sprang. Schnell brachte sie einige Schritte zwischen sich und ihre Entführer und überfolg hektisch ihre Umgebung, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Ihr Blick wurde von dem Neuankömmling gefangen, düster und bedrohlich.

Der Mann sah aus wie jener Todesser, vor dem Dumbledore sie immer gewarnt hatte, sie sollte vorbereitet sein. Die Gestalt trug einen langen, schweren Umhang, dessen Saum über den Boden streifte. Wenn etwas Licht auf das Holz fiel, sah man wo der Mann gestanden haben muss, denn an jenen Stellen war der Staub von den Bodenbrettern gewischt worden. Hin und wieder lugten schwarze Lederstiefel unter dem Stoff hervor, die zu den unheimlich wirkenden Lederhandschuhen passten. Doch Hermiones Blick blieb auf seiner Maske ruhen. Völlig aus Silber gearbeitet, schimmerte sie im spärlichen Schein der Zauberstäbe. Die Oberfläche war voller Verzierungen die viel zu delikat für so etwas Schreckliches erschienen. Dunkle, fast schwarze Augen lugten aus den Öffnungen heraus.  
Sie war starr vor Schreck. Konnte sich kaum rühren. Während sie da stand und mit der Fassung kämpfte, kletterte Blaise als letzter aus dem Tunnel.

"Ich hatte früher mit euch gerechnet. Warum ist der Rotschopf k.o. geschlagen?", erklang die kratzige Stimme des Mannes. Er stand nun mit dem Rücken zu Hermione und musterte Ginny die neben der Bodenklappe lag. Vollständig zurück verwandelt, lag sie dort in der viel zu großen Uniform von Daphne Greengrass. Sie wirkte so verloren und schutzlos.  
Hermione fasste sich wie automatisch an den Kopf und spürte ihre gewohnten Locken. Pansy Parkinson war vollständig verschwunden.  
Der Mann riss sich mit einer forschen Geste die Maske vom Gesicht und gab Malfoy förmlich die Hand.  
"Onkel.", sagte dieser nur und beugte für einen kurzen Augenblick das Gesicht gen Boden. Hermiones Atem stockte als ihr langsam ein Licht aufging wer da vor ihr stand. Unwillkürlich machte sie erneut einen Schritt zurück und erschrak als die Dielen ächzten. Sofort lag die Aufmerksamkeit der vier Männer im Raum auf ihr, und ihre Vermutung wurde bestätigt.

"Rodolphus Lestrange!", keuchte sie und merkte wie ihre etwas Galle den Hals hinauf kam.  
Der Mann lachte lauthals, durchquerte mit wenigen Schritten den Raum und nahm ihre Hand. "Es ist mir ein Vergnügen." Spöttisch küsste er in Kavalierstgeste ihre Hand.  
Angewidert riss sie sich los und drückte sich an die Wand der Hütte.  
Um seine Lippen schien ein allgegenwärtiges Lächeln zu spielen. Seine Augen hatten ein seltsames, fast spielerisches Glitzern.  
"Wie ich sehe sind Sie nicht allzu erfreut über meine Anwesenheit. Sehr bedauerlich..."  
Mit Schwung drehte er sich wieder um und wandte sich an die drei Slytherins. "Ist sonst alles glatt gelaufen."  
,,Ja, Onkel. Niemand hat Verdacht geschöpft."  
Der Lestrange nickte zufrieden. "Sehr gut. Dein Vater wird zufrieden sein, von deinem Erfolg zu erfahren."  
Draco wiederholte seine kleine Verbeugung.

Während die anderen redeten huschte Hermione zu ihrer Freundin und kniete sich neben ihr auf den Boden. Besorgt strich sie Ginny über das verschrammte Kinn und suchte nach Anzeichen anderer Verletzungen.  
Ihre Entführer bedachten sie lediglich mit einem kurzen Blick bevor sie sich weiter über den Verlauf der bisherigen Geschehnisse austauschten.  
Beschützend zog sie Ginny an sich und lauschte ihren Worten.  
"-der Wildhüter nicht zu Hause."  
"Mir wäre es lieber wenn es weniger glimpflich ausgegangen wäre, aber nun ja, jetzt sind sie ja hier."  
Draco nickte ergiebig. Hermione kannte ihn so gar nicht. Seine spöttische Art war disziplinierter Untergebenheit gewichen. Wäre Hermione nicht so verängstigt gewesen hätte sie über Dracos konträres Verhalten gestaunt, in ihrer momentanen Situation unterstrich es jedoch nur wie bedrohlich Rodolphus Lestrange ohne hin schon wirkte.  
"War das alles, Onkel?" erkundigte er sich nun.  
"Ja, ihr könnt gehen." er deutete mit dem Kinn auf die Luke, durch die sie vor wenigen Minuten erst gekommen waren.

"Was?!" entfuhr es der Braunhaarigen.  
Milde überraschte Blicke trafen sie.  
Panisch drückte sie Ginny noch fester an sich. "Was soll das bedeuten?!"  
"Es bedeutet, dass wir drei," seine Geste umfasst ausschweifend sich und die beiden Mädchen, "nach Malfoy Manor gehen, während diese Herren hier,", er deutete über seine Schulter, "zur Schule zurück kehren als sei rein gar nichts gewesen."  
"Das könnt ihr nicht tun!" ihre Stimme überschlug sich als sie damit die drei jungen Männer gezielt ansprach. Ihr wurde bei dem Gedanken mit diesem Scheusal von Mann allein zu sein, ganz schlecht. Sie wollte eigentlich gar nicht daran denken, was er Nevilles Eltern angetan hatte.  
Draco verzog keine Mine. "Es ist essentiell für den Plan." Doch als er still wurde, zog sich eine seiner hellen Augenbrauen etwas irritiert nach oben, als er sah wie resigniert Hermione vor ihnen saß.  
"Für den Plan." sie schluchzte jetzt, "Was für ein Scheiß Plan ist das?"  
"Schluss jetzt." kommandierte Lestrange mit einem sanften Stirnrunzeln, als wäre das Drama, welches sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, nur eine leichte Unannehmlichkeit.  
Draco reichte ihm die Hand, dann folgten Blaise und Theo. Anschließend wandte sich der Todesser den beiden Gryffindors zu. Hermione versuchte mit Ginny in den Armen von ihm weg zu rutschen. Sie hatte keine Chance.  
Lestrange packte Hermione an den Schultern und hielt sie an Ort und Stelle.  
Die Tränen kullerten ihr die Wangen hinab als sie sah, wie Blaise die Luke öffnete und anfing hinunter zu klettern.  
"NEIN! Bleibt hier. Lasst uns nicht mit ihm allein! Bitte! Last uns nicht allein!", schrie sie, bis sich ihre Stimme überschlug. Verzweifelt lies sie von Ginny ab und stürzte sich auf Rodolphus. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie das Gesicht des Mannes zu verkratzen, um irgendwie von ihm los zu kommen.  
Theo stutze kurz und sah zurück.

Er konnte ganz genau sehen wie das braunhaarige Mädchen um sich schlug um die Hände des älteren Mannes von sich zu stoßen.  
Hermione sah wie der braunhaarige Slytherin zögerte und rief: "Bitte, Theodore!"  
Im nächsten Moment drehte sich Rodolphus zu ihm um und wies ihm mit einer angespannten, aber ruhigen Stimme an: "Verschwinde jetzt, Nott." Der junge Mann nickte ihm zu und folgte ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen den anderen in dem Geheimgang. Mit wackligen Knien stand er unterhalb der kurzen Leiter, während Draco schnell die Klappe zu zog. Mit einem Knall fiel sie ins Schloss und es war fast unheimlich still. Nur gedämpft konnten sie noch immer die Schreie des verängstigten Mädchens hören.  
Schweigend machten sich die drei Jungen auf den Weg. Draco gab es nicht gern zu, aber es wirkte fast als würden sie vom Ort des Geschehens fliehen, bemüht die Ereignisse hinter sich zu lassen. Keiner sagte etwas. Gelegentlich räusperte sich einer von ihnen doch dann wurde es wieder beklemmend ruhig.

Erst nachdem sie einige Minuten vor sich hin gelaufen waren durchbrach Theo das Schweigen: "Was wenn wir einen Fehler gemacht haben?" Grangers markdurchdringenden Schreie klingeltem ihm in den Ohren, wie ein höhnischer Nachhall ihrer Taten.  
Blaise, der einige Schritte vor ihm lief, drehte den Kopf kurz zu ihm und sah seinen Freund mit gerunzelter Stirn an: "Was hast du erwartet?"  
"Nicht, dass sie kämpfen als ginge es um ihr Leben."  
"Sie wissen noch nicht dass es das Beste für sie ist."

Bedrückt gingen sie weiter. Draco hatte über die Jahre vieles mitbekommen was sein Vater getan hatte, manches davon hatte er gesehen, aber es war etwas ganz anderes selbst dazu aufzuwachsen. Manchmal wenn er in den Spiegel schaute und Züge seines Vater sah, war er stolz darauf ein Malfoy zu sein aber auch erschrocken darüber, wie schnell er zu dem wurde, was sein Vater schon immer in ihm haben wollte.

Der Weg in die Burg zurück verging wie im Flug. Die Strecke war nicht all zuweit, regelrecht ein Katzensprung, wenn man nicht gerade zwei Gefangene über das Gelände jagen musste.  
Abgekämpft mit blauen Flecken und vor Schmutz starren Roben, erreichten sie weit nach Mitternacht ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Niemand sonst war dort. Durch die hohe Kuppel fiel vom See gedämpftes Mondlicht in den länglichen Raum und schimmerte auf dem tiefschwarzen Leder der Sofas und Sessel. Die Lehnen warfen lange Schatten über den Steinboden.  
Draco ging zum Kamin und stütze sich am Rand ab. Nachdenklich stierte er auf die Kohle, die Schultermuskeln angespannt.  
Blaise war ihm gefolgt und hatte sich auf einen der Sessel gesetzt, vorgebeugt, die Ellenbogen auf den Knie beobachtete er seinen Freund. "Es ist vorbei. Wir haben unseren Teil getan."  
"Und erfolgreich noch dazu." Draco lachte leise, dann wie zu sich selbst: "Wer hätte es gedacht..."  
"Sie sind tatsächlich wie Löwinnen." sagte Blaise nach kurzer Stille.  
Theo nahm seine Brille ab, um sie an seinem Hemd zu säubern. Kurz davor hielt er inne und starrte auf den getrockneten Matsch, der dem weißen Stoff anhaftete. "Wir sollten ins Bett. So unrealistisch es jetzt wirken mag, wir haben morgen einen Praxistest in Kräuterkunde."

Der nächste Tag war deprimierend grau und bitter kalt. Sogar dem Schnee war es zu eisig zu schneien und stattdessen gefror das alte Weiß zu einer knirschenden Rutschangelegenheit. Die Wolken hingen tief über dem Schloss und der Nebel waberte auf den Ländereien umher.  
Die Slytherins hatte eine gewisse Paranoia beschlichen, seit sie den ersten Schritt vor das Portrait ihres Gemeischaftsraums gesetzt hatten, und nicht mehr losgelassen.  
Die Krägen ihrer Mäntel gegen das feindselige Wetter hochgezogen, huschten sie zu ihrer Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde mit den Huffelpuffs. Niemand sprach ein Wort von Granger oder der jüngsten Weasley. Trotzdem gelangen es Draco nicht sich gut genug auf seinen fleischfressenden Ableger zu konzentrieren um nicht mehr gebissen zu werden. Zudem war das Schlimmste, Zaubertränke mit den Gryfindors, noch lange nicht überstanden.  
Es war schon der zweite Tag ohne die Mädchen und das konnte selbst dem vielbeschäftigten Potter höchstpersöhnlich nicht entgangen sein.

Und so trugen Draco sein süffisantes, herablassendes Lächeln, Blaise seinen betont abweißenden Blick und Theodore seine professionelle Mine zur Perfektion zur Schau.  
Harry und Ron versuchten sie von der anderen Seite des Klassenzimmers mit Blicken zu töten. Ohne Frage fiel ihr Verdacht auf den Malfoy-Erben einschließlich seiner Schergen. Das Beruhigende daran war wohl, dass das Duo, damals mit Hermione noch das Trio, sie schon seit Jahr Eins für alles Verdächtigte was in der Burg schief lief. Soweit so gut.  
 _Nur, dass es dieses mal berechtigt war_ mahnte eine gehässige Stimme in Dracos Kopf und er musste sich sehr beherrschen, seine Wut nicht an der dümmlichen Gryffindore Lavender Brown auszulassen, welche zum wiederholten Male seinen Weg zu den Vorräten verstopfte. So lange man ihnen Nichts nachweisen konnte, und darauf hatten sie Wert gelegt, waren sie sicher.  
Ron machte eine Szene daraus ihn nach der Stunde beim Verlassen des Raums anzurempeln, was erst zu einem Handgemenge und dann beinahe zu einer Massenschlägerei ausartete als Blaise einschritt, Harry seinem Freund zu Hilfe eilte, Seamus und Theo unisono die Zauberstäbe zogen und so weiter und sofort. Slughorn sprach schließlich ein Machtwort und schmiss sie alle hochkant aus den Kerkern.  
Von diesen alltäglichen Streitereien eher beruhigt als verunsichert, machten sie sich zu Dritt auf in den Wahrsageturm. Da der Weg zwischen Kerker und Wahrsagen zur längeren Sorte gehörte trafen sie 10 Minuten zu spät ein. Die Klasse war gerade dabei Glaskugeln zu verteilen und sie reihten sich als Letzte ein.  
"Manchmal," warf Theo ein und beeugte die bunt gemusterten Kaffeesets hinter dem Pult skeptisch, "frage ich mich wieso wir Wahrsagen gewählt haben."  
"Nunja, meine Mutter ist sehr überzeugt davon." Draco zuckte die Schultern.  
Blaise nickte. "Meine Mutter schwört sie habe meinen Vater nur geheiratet, weil ihr Kaffeesatz es vorhergesagt hat."  
"Blaise, ich will dir ja nicht zu Nahe treten, aber deine Mutter ehelicht alles mit Geld und Namen und dein Vater war bei weitem der Reichste."

Blaise grinste und wollte gerade etwas erwidern als rechts von ihnen mit lauten Klirren eine Kugel zerschellte. "Wohl ein Schlechtes Ohmen." bemerkte er stattdessen stirnrunzelnd.  
Es war Luna Lovegood, die erschrocken auf die Scherben starrte. Millicent Bullstrode lachte hämisch. "Entschuldigung meine Liebe, diese... Ohrringe von dir haben mich so abgelenkt, da bin ich doch glatt gegen dich gestolpert."  
"Was habe ich dir getan, Millicent." fragte Luna ruhig. Ihre Augen die sonst wie Spiegel schienen, wirkten nun wie gefrorene Seen.  
Das Lachen rutschte von Bulstrodes Gesicht und Wut blitze in ihren Augen. "Verpiss dich, Loony. Du gehörst doch nicht mal in den Kurs. Von wegen gut genug, eine Klasse zu überspringen-"  
"Ich bin gut genug." warf Luna bestimmt ein.  
"Du kannst doch nicht mal auf eine Scheiß-Glaskugel aufpassen!"  
Wie beiläufig warf Theo ein: " Ich würde sagen: lieber außergewöhnliche Ohrringe als eine außergewöhnlich hässliche Visage, oder was denkst du Millicent?"  
Seine Hausgenossin schnappte mehrmals empört nach Luft, wie ein Fisch ohne Wasser. Ihr Auge zuckte und ihre Fäuste bebten vor Wut, angesichts der herben Beleidigung. Man sah ihr an wie gerne sie Theodore beleidigen würde, nur war es sehr schwer dem intelligenten Slytherin mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen. Nur wenige und schon gar nicht Millicent, waren in ihren verbalen Feldzügen so gewitzt wie er.  
Vor Wut schäumend und Galle spuckend stolzierte sie davon.  
Luna lächelte überrascht. "Danke, Nott, das war sehr freundlich von dir."  
"Wir sind vom gleichen Schlag. Wir müssen für einander einstehen."  
Sie schenkte ihm abermals ein Lächeln, bevor sie sich bückte um die Scherben einzusammeln. "Du bist ehrbar, sogar für einen Slytherin."  
Nach einem letzten kaum erkennbaren Nicken, drehte sich Theo um und ging zu seinem Platz.

Als er sich auf seinem Sitzkissen neben Draco niederließ, dieser hatte inzwischen einen verkratze Kugel aus dem Regal ergattert, trafen ihn verdutze Blicke.  
"Du und Loony Lovegood?", fragte Draco amüsiert und gleichzeitig irritiert.  
"Vom gleichen Schlag.", warf Blaise ein, während er die Fragen auf Seite 315 in "Glasklare Antworten" auf ein Pergament übertrug.  
Unwohl blätterte Theodore in seiner Ausgabe des Wälzers herum, bis er sich zusammen riss, dass Buch zuklappte, dass es staubte und gerade heraus sagte: "Sie kann Testrale sehen. Wie ich."  
Blaise sah seinen Freund ernst an und auch Draco besann sich eines angemesseneren Gesichtsausdrucks. "Luna hat jemanden sterben sehen..."  
"Ja." Theo griff abermals nach seinem Buch und starrte auf den Einband bevor er dem Blicken seiner Freunde wieder begegnete. "Im zweiten Jahr habe ich das erste Mal einen von ihnen getroffen, sie sehen angsteinflößend aus, riesig, wie feingliedrige Monster. Ich hab mich zu Tode erschreckt. Ich bin zu Marcus Flint gelaufen und habe ihm erzählt, was da war. Er und seine Freunde haben mich ausgelacht. Sie konnten nicht sehen, was ich sah." Er lachte bitter. "Am Anfang dachte ich, ich sei verrückt. Dann habe ich mir eingeredet es sei pure Einbildung gewesen und bis Anfang des nächsten Schuljahrs habe ich mir fast geglaubt."  
"Und im dritten Jahr hast du sie wieder gesehen.", tastete sich Draco weiter vor.  
"Ja... Ich stand da und habe sie angeschaut und ich kam irgendwie nicht... Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wieso niemand sonst sie wahrnahm... Und Luna stellte sich neben mich und meinte: _In ihrem Schrecken sind sie auch auf eine besondere Art sehr schön..._ " er starrte ins Leere, vor seinem Inneren Auge spielten die Erinnerungen von damals auf der Bühne seiner Gedanken. " _Der Tod hat eine wundersame Sprache._ "


	7. Chapter 7

Das Erste, das sie wahrnahm war der seidene Stoff unter ihren Fingern. Ein Hauch von frischer Luft strich über die Härchen auf ihren bloßen Armen und brachte den Geruch von Regen und feuchter Erde mit. Ihr erster Gedanke war, dass ihre Mutter wohl ihr Schlafzimmerfenster geöffnet haben musste. Mit einem Seufzen kuschelte sie sich tiefer in die weiche Matratze und drehte sich mit dem Gesicht in die Richtung, aus der die Luft kam.

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Entspannung runzelte sich die Stirn des Mädchens. Zuhause im Fuchsbau war das Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers zur Rechten ihres Bettes, doch nun hatte sie sich nach Links gedreht. Langsam öffnete sie ihre braunen Augen und sah auf das geöffnete Fenster. Es stand nur einen kleinen Spalt weit offen um nicht zu viel von der Winterkälte in den Raum hinein zu lassen. Helle creme-farbene Vorhänge bauschten sich in der kalten Brise. Zögerlich drehte sich Ginny auf ihren Rücken und setzte sich auf. Sie ließ ihren Blick über jedes Detail in dem großen, hellen Raum streichen. Nichts sah hier nach zuhause aus. Gegenüber vom Bett, stand eine große, alt wirkende Kommode aus dunklem Holz, mit geschwungenen, geschnitzten Beinen und silbernen Verzierungen an den Ecken. das Möbelstück sah aus als sei sie hier schon seit Jahrhunderten, schwer und massiv, und als würde es so schnell nicht seinen Platz aufgeben.

Ginny fröstelte, als die kühle Luft ihr unter das Oberteil fuhr, nachdem die warme Decke von ihren Schultern gerutscht war. Sie sah an sich hinunter und abermals zogen sich ihre Brauen zusammen. Sie trug ein weißes Nachthemd, welches sich anfühlte als sei es ebenfalls aus reiner Seide gefertigt. Hektisch stieß das rothaarige Mädchen die Bettdecke von sich und sprang auf, wobei einer der dünnen Träger des Nachthemdes beinahe über ihrer Schulter glitt.

Immer deutlicher konnte Ginny ihren eigenen Puls in den Ohren rauschen hören, als die Panik begann sie zu überschwemmen, wie eine Flut, deren Wellen immer einvernehmender wurden. Nichts von dem was sie sah kam ihre bekannt vor.  
Auf der Suche nach einem Anhaltspunkt, irgendetwas Vertrautem trete sie sich mehrmals um die eigene Achse, ihre Augen überflogen das Zimmer abermals. Sie musste einsehen, dass es vergebens war und trat stattdessen zögerlich an das geöffnete Fenster heran. Sie stellte sich vor den Vorhang und sah vorsichtig hinunter in einen prächtigen Garten. Obwohl er schneebedeckt war blühten die wunderbarsten Blumen und Sträucher. Orangen glühten wie kleine Sonnen im Schnee und Lavendel trug zarte, kleine Häubchen aus Weiß. Soweit Ginnys Augen reichten sah sie kein Ende des Grundstücks. Es kam ihr so unecht vor, dass sie sich unwillkürlich fragte, ob sie noch immer schlief. Da huschte unten einen Schatten vorbei und sie schreckte vom Fenster weg.

Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an das Geschehen der letzten Tage zurück und Ginny spürte wie sich etwas Kaltes, Graues in ihr zusammenballte, dass ihr fast schlecht wurde. Schale Angst.  
Ginny presste die Lippen zusammen bei dem Gedanken, dass sie nicht wusste wo sich Hermione befand. Sie könnte schon Tod sein und sie würde es nicht einmal bemerkt haben. Sie erinnerte sich an den verzweifelten Blick ihrer Freundin, Schrecken in ihren Augen und dann nur noch Schwärze. Sie hatte versagt, war es nicht so? Sie hatte Hermione im Stich gelassen.  
Ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit kam in ihr auf als sie versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie musste hier raus! Wenn sie denn nur wüsste wo sie sich überhaupt befand!

Das Mädchen schluckte einmal bevor sie jeglichen Mut in ihrem Geist zusammenkratze und auf die dunkle, glänzende Holztür zuging. Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter um zu überprüfen ob nicht vielleicht doch ihr Stab irgendwo lag, mehr aus Gewohnheit als aus Hoffnung, doch nichts. Wenn man das nicht gemachte Bett ignorierte, sah das Zimmer aus als sei sie in einem der Schicken Hotels, über welche die Zeitschriften ihrer Mutter manchmal schrieben. Nichts Persönliches lag herum und Ginny war sich sicher, dass sie auch in den Schubladen und Schränke nur Leere vorfinden würde. Als war akribisch sauber, sortiert, angerichtet. Unwirklich perfekt, wie der Garten vor dem Fenster. Wieder den Blick auf die Tür gerichtet machte sie den letzten Schritt und legte ihre zitternde Hand auf den verzierten Türknauf. Ihr Atem verfing sich in ihrer Kehle.

Mit einem Ruck zog sie die Tür auf und sah einen kleinen Vorraum zu dem Zimmer, in dem sie aufgewacht war. Kleiner und etwas düsterer, jedoch nicht weniger elegant. Ginny wollte gerade einen ihrer nackten Füße auf den Teppich in dem kleinen Raum setzen als sie ein Räuspern zu ihrer Linken hörte. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und stolperte mehrere Schritte nach hinten. Ihr Blick fand ihren Gegenüber im Schatten und sie sah in das Gesicht von einem Mann, von dem sie gehofft hatte sie müsse ihn niemals in ihrem Leben sehen. Rabastan Lestrange saß fast schon lächerlich entspannt in einem taubenblauen Ohrensessel. Ein Bein hatte er über das andere geschlagen und drehte seinen Zauberstab zwischen seinen Fingern.

"Nun? Endlich aufgewacht, meine schlafende Schönheit?", lachte der Mann mit seiner rauen Stimme.  
Im ersten Moment erstarrte Ginny vor purer Angst doch ein kleiner Funke von Mut, immerhin war sie nun mal eine Gryffindor, ließ sie aus ihrer Starre aufwachen. Innerhalb eines Herzschlages griff sie nach dem ersten Gegenstand, auf den ihre Blick fiel. Neben der Tür stand ein Beistelltisch mit einer schweren, geschliffenen Kristallschale. Ginny griff nach ihr und schleuderte sie dem Todesser mit Wucht entgegen.

Mit einer müden Handbewegung ließ er die Schale in Millionen von Scherben zerspringen, bevor sie auch nur in die Nähe seines Kopfes kam.  
"Das war nun aber wirklich nicht nett. Bist wohl nicht für Smalltalk zu haben, was?", sagte Rabastan fast schon gelangweilt von Ginnys Versuch.  
Der Mann stand von seinem bequemen Platz auf, als sich Ginny zur Tür stürzte, an dem schlangenförmigen Knauf zerrte und auf den Gang rannte.

Nur einen Wimpernschlag später stand Rabastan in der Tür und sah dem Mädchen hinterher, wie sie nur mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet über den lilanen Teppich huschte. Im fahlen Licht, der helle Stoff um ihre Knöchel flatternd, sah sie aus wie ein Gespenst. Neben der Tür stand einer der unwichtigen Todesser. Einer von denen, die gerade gut genug waren um Wache zu schieben, bedeutend in der Gegend herum zu stehen und Voldemorts Reihen wenigstens zahlenmäßig zu unterstützen. 

"Sollten wir ihr nicht folgen?", ertönte auch schon die dümmliche Stimme des maskierten Mannes. Er wirkte deutlich überrascht und, man konnte es nicht leugnen, überfordert von der überraschenden Entwicklung der Ereignisse.  
"Die Ausgänge sind streng bewacht, ganz im Gegensatz und dem was du hier tust." stichelte Rabastan gehässig. "Was denkst du wie weit sie kommt, du Idiot?! Wenn es nicht komplett unbedeutend wäre, hätte ich sie nicht mal aus dem Zimmer gelassen.", herrschte er und stierte sein Gegenüber an, dass dieser versuchte schnellstmöglich im Boden zu verschwinden. Diese Schwachköpfe konnten wirklich keinen einzigen Schritt voraus denken.  
"Ist sie nicht abgehauen?", sprach der andere Mann erneut mit einer nervösen Lache, da er offenbar nicht Begriff, dass er auf dünnem Eis stand.  
Der jüngere Lestrange Bruder, blickte noch kurz der Gryffindor nach, drehte sich dann jedoch gefährlich langsam zu seinem eigentlichen Verbündeten um und sah ihn mit geneigtem Kopf still an. Er bewegte sich nicht und sagte auch nichts. Nur ein einsamer Muskel seines Kiefers schien vor Wut immer wieder zu zucken.  
"Hast du nicht etwas Besseres zu tun als hier nutzlos herum zu stehen? Fehlt es dir an Arbeit, du Nichtsnutz?", antwortete der. Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter bis er dem jüngeren Mann in das bedeckte Gesicht schrie.

Dieser stolperte einen Schritt zurück und stotterte: "Natürlich Mr Lestrange, Sir! Ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg! Ganz bestimmt sogar!" Er redete so schnell, so dass es sich anhörte als habe er einen Knoten auf der Zunge.  
Rabastan gab ihm mit einer abwertenden Kopfbewegung zu verstehen, dass er sich sofort entfernen solle. Einige Schritte lief der junge Todesser rückwärts, als hätte er Angst es würde den ranghöheren Mann verärgern, wenn er ihm den Rücken zuwenden würde, bevor er sich ruckartig umdrehte und den schier endlosen Gang hinunter hastete.

Nach einigen Atemzügen des Wartens und sich Beruhigens setzte sich nun auch der jüngere Lestrange Bruder in Bewegung und lief langsam, mit bedächtigen Schritten den Flur hinunter. Vorbei an endlosen Portraits, Statuen, Wandbemalungen und Türen.

"Ich zähle auf drei, danach habe ich keine Lust mehr auf Versteckspielen!", rief der dunkelhaarige Mann in den ruhigen Raum hinein. Er wusste, dass das Weasley Mädchen hier irgendwo sein müsste. Sie konnte noch nicht weit gekommen sein. Ungefähr 20 Türen weiter in den Gang hinein stand Dolohov Wache und es wäre überaus dumm von ihr ihm direkt in die Arme zu laufen.

Ginny war nur wenige Meter entfernt als Rabastans Stimme durch den Flur hallte. Sie hatte sich hinter einem schweren Wandstoff versteckt, welcher hinter einer der vielen Marmorstatuen hing, als sie hörte, dass der Todesser bald um die Kurve kommen müsste. Sie hielt die Luft an um so still wie möglich zu sein, doch fürchtete sie ihr schneller, lauter Herzschlag würde sie verraten. Seine schweren Stiefel macht bei jedem Schritt ein dumpfes, bedrohlich lautes Geräusch. Erst als er sich hörbar weiter entfernte lugte die Weasley hinter ihrem Versteck hervor. Sie konnte gerade noch einen Blick auf eine in Lederstiefeln steckende Ferse erhaschen, als der Mann um die Kurve ging.

Für einen Moment atmete sie tief durch bevor sie aus ihrem Versteck hervorgeklettert kam und sich langsam in die andere Richtung bewegte. Weg von dem Todesser, bloß weg. Doch sie hatte keine 2 Meter hinter sich gebracht als die Schritte wieder lauter wurden. Ginny sah angsterfüllt über ihre Schulter und erkannte wie Rabastan wieder in den Gang zurückkam.  
"Wusste ich es doch. Auf mein Gehör kann ich mich nun eben doch verlassen.", lachte der Mann düster bevor er mit entschlossenem Stechschritt auf sie zugelaufen kam.  
Das Mädchen drehte sich schlagartig um und rannte barfuß über den teuren Teppich.

Rabastan ließ Ginny einige Meter von ihm fortrennen.  
"Wirst du diesem albernen Versteckspiel nicht langsam überdrüssig?", rief er ihr hinterher. Unzählige gerahmte Ölgemälde, Wandbehänge und schwere, bestickte Vorhänge huschten an ihr vorbei, während sie ein weiteres Mal vor ihrem Verfolger floh. Dieser Umstand schien sich in den letzten Tagen in erschreckendem Ausmaß zu häufen.  
Das rothaarige Mädchen fühlte sich als wäre sie ewig gerannt. Zuerst vor Blaise davon, dann zu Hagrids Hütte, nun durch dieses riesige Anwesen. Es schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Ihre Muskeln brannten, der Herzschlag pochte in ihrer Wunde am Kinn und Übelkeit schwappte in ihrem Magen umher.

Erschöpft stützte sie die Hände auf die Knie und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Keuchend warf sie einen Blick hinter sich, dann vor sich. Es war niemand zu sehen. Fahles Licht fiel durch die verhangenen Fenster und warf Streifen an die beigen Wände.  
Ganz leise waren Schritte zu hören. Forsch und bestimmt. Lestrange! Sie musste im Kreis gerannt sein. Keiner der Gänge hatte ein Ende gehabt, stattdessen waren sie alle in einander gemündet und hatten sie ab irgendeinem Punkt wieder näher an ihren Verfolger geführt.  
Wie sollte man sich in diesem Wirrwarr nur zurechtfinden? Sie würde ihm direkt in die Arme laufen. Panisch flog ihr Blick umher und mangels anderer Optionen riss sie die nächstbeste Tür auf und stürzte hinein.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick des Beruhigens lehnte sich das rothaarige Mädchen gegen das dunkle Holz. 

Erst eine Minute später, als sie keine Schritte mehr wahrnehmen konnte, sah sie sich in dem Raum um in den sie hineingeplatzt war.

Es war ein hell eingerichtetes Durchgangszimmer, wie das vor dem Raum, in dem Sie erwacht war. Die Wände des sechseckigen Raumes waren mit einer pastellgelben Tapete bedeckt, die aussah, als sei echtes Gold verwendet worden um viele klitzekleine Blumenranken darauf zu malen. In der Mitte des Raumes hing ein riesiger Kronleuchter von der gewölbten, mit Stuck verzierten, Decke, welcher das Edelmetall an den Wänden zum Glitzern brachte. Unter ihm stand ein aufwändig gestaltetes Holztischchen, auf dem in einer Glas-Vase ein riesiger Blumenstrauß der schönsten weißen Lilien stand, die das Mädchen je gesehen hatte.  
Gegenüber von Ginny befanden sich drei Türen an drei Seites des sechseckigen Raumes.

Sie wollte sich gerade erschöpft an der Wand hinabrutschen lassen, da hörte sie Stimmen. Im ersten Moment dachte sie, Lestrange wäre zurückgekommen, doch nach genauerem Hinhören klang es fast wie ein Frauenlachen.  
Mit zögerlichen Schritten ging Ginny hinüber zu den Türen und drückte ihr rechtes Ohr gegen die Erste. Es war eine vertraute Geste. Als Kinder hatten ihre Brüder und sie so heimlich die Gespräche ihrer Eltern belauschten. Vor allem in der Vorweihnachtszeit, in der Hoffnung irgendetwas über ihre Geschenke zu erfahren. Heimweh nach ihrer Familie keimte in ihr auf, doch sie schob es entschieden zur Seite. Dafür waren weder die Zeit noch der Ort passend.

Langsam drückte sie die Türklinke nach unten und lugte in das Zimmer. Nach einem flüchtigen Blick schob sie die Tür nun komplett auf und stand in einem der beeindruckendsten Badezimmer, die sie je gesehen hat. Kleiner zwar, wie das Vertrauensschülerbadezimmer in Hogwarts, doch noch ein bisschen edler, mit golden schimmernden Armaturen, marmornen Wänden und kleinen Nischen und Erkern in denen zarte Kommoden und Schränkchen standen. Doch keine Menschenseele war zu sehen.

Erst als Ginny wieder aus dem Badezimmer hinaus trat hörte sie erneut Stimmen. Sie wandte sich also der nächsten Tür zu, der Mittleren. Ein wenig höher als die zur Rechten und zur Linken. Erneut lauschte sie.

"Ich dachte eure Schwester sei die Verrückte, aber bei dem was Sie mir erzählen bekomme ich das Gefühl es liegt in der Familie.", fauchte eine wohlbekannte Stimme.  
Ginny musste sich zusammenreisen nicht einfach ins Zimmer zu platzen. Noch wusste sie nicht wer mit Hermione dort drin war. Es war jedenfalls kein Freund, soviel war jedenfalls sicher.  
"Miss Granger, ich kann es nur widerholen: Ich spreche die Wahrheit. Erscheint ihnen meine Schilderung denn wirklich so unlogisch?"  
"Regelrecht unrealistisch!" spuckte ihre Freundin aus. Dann war es für einen Moment still.  
Die unbekannte Gesprächspartnerin seufzte beinahe erschöpft auf und wusste anscheinend nicht recht was sie noch sagen wollte.

Ginny drückte weiterhin ihr Ohr gegen die Tür und stützte sich mit den Händen auf ihr ab als sie plötzlich ein Husten hörte. Nichtsahnend rührte sie sich keinen Millimeter. Es musste ja aus dem anderen Zimmer kommen.

Erst als jemand ihren Oberarm umfasste schrak das rothaarige Mädchen zurück. Sie ahnte es schon, als sie sich umdrehte und vor sich Rabastan Lestrange mit einem arroganten, selbstgefälligen Lächeln sah.  
"Da bist du ja.", lachte er heraus, "Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du dich nicht vor mir verstecken kannst."  
"Hat aber gang schon lange gedauert.", verhöhnte Ginny ihn mit einem verächtlichen Ton. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie ihre Angst zu überspielen und die Müdigkeit und Frustration der letzten Tage ebnete ihr dazu den Weg. Sollte sie untergehen, würde sie ihren Peinigern nicht auch noch das Vergnügen bereiten weinend zusammenbrechen.

"Ha, das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst! Sie sind ja völlig übergeschnappt!", lachte Hermione im anderen Raum ungläubig auf.  
Rabastan und Ginny drehten beide den Kopf zurück zur Tür, hinter der das andere Mädchen zu hören war.  
"Aha, deshalb hast du gelauscht. Du hast deine kleine Freundin gefunden.", sprach der Todesser mit überlegender Stimme. Gab es einen Moment, in der das Leben für diesen Mann kein Spiel war? Dann wurde er stumm und Ginny konnte nicht einschätzen was seine nächste Reaktion sein würde. Noch immer hielt er ihren Arm so fest als würde er nicht beabsichtigen sie je wieder gehen zu lassen.

"Wie kannst du sie so mit dir sprechen lassen, Cissy!", kreischte die Stimme einer anderen Frau. Ginny musste nicht sie nicht sehen um zu wissen wer es war. Bellatrix Lestrange war auch in dem Raum, in dem sich ihre Freundin aufhielt. Nahmen die bösen Überraschungen denn nie ein Ende?! Sie musste irgendetwas tun.

Verzweifelt versuchte sich die Gryffindor von ihrem Entführer loszureißen, doch vergebens. Es gab nun wirklich kein Entkommen. Sie war leider gar nicht überrascht von diesem Umstand. Die Rothaarige hatte schon geahnt, dass ihre Flucht über die Brücke und zu Hagrids Hütte ihre letzte realistische Chance zur Flucht gewesen war.  
Nachdem Rabastan sie auch mit seiner zweiten Hand gesichert hatte, musterte er ihr angestrengtes Gesicht.  
"Mir kommt es so vor, als wolltest du unbedingt meine reizende Schwägerin kennenlernen. Na da will ich dich nicht von abhalten.", sagte er mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme.

Ohne weiteres Zögern riss der Mann mit großer Geste die Tür auf und zog Ginny hinter sich in das lichtdurchflutete Zimmer hinein.  
"Was soll das Rabastan, wir sind noch nicht... Warum hast du das Weasley-Mädchen hierhergebracht. Du kanntest doch den Plan.", quickste Bellatrix, ihre Augen groß und schwarz wie Tinte.  
"Ginny?!", atmete Hermione aus. Sie wirkte so, als würde sie am liebsten aus ihrem Sessel springen und zu ihrer Freundin rennen. Das rothaarige Mädchen musterte ihre Freundin und suchte nach auffälligen Verletzungen, aber bis auf einige blaue Flecken schien es ihr gut zu gehen.  
"Sie ist aus ihrem Zimmer geflohen und hier habe ich sie wiedergefunden, wie sie versucht hat euer Gespräch zu belauschen. Man muss schon sagen, dass es außergewöhnlich ist, dass sie unter all den Türen genau die gewählt hat, die zu Miss Granger führt. Außerdem macht es keinen Unterschied ob sie jetzt schon aufeinandertreffen. Wie wir bemerkt haben, sagt Miss Granger rein gar nichts bis wir ihr Beweise liefern, und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es bei Miss Weasley nicht anders sein wird.", erklärte Rabastan, den beiden Frauen im Zimmer. Mit einem beinahe vergnügten Blick sah er seine Gefangene an: "Sie ist ein Wildfang, richtig rebellisch..."

Bellatrix, die genauso verrückt aussah, wie sie im Tagespropheten dargestellt wurde, schlich immer wieder von einer Seite des großen Raumes auf die andere, wie eine ausgehungerte Raubkatze bereit zur Fütterung. Nur als ihr Schwager und Ginny hereinplatzten blieb sie für einen Moment lang stehen, bevor sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Ein Teil ihrer dunkelbraunen Locken waren zu einem wirren, buschigen Dutt hochgebunden, während ihr der Rest ins blasse Gesicht hing. Scharfkantige Knochen hatte sie und eingefallene Wangen. Wahrscheinlich von ihrem Askaban-Aufenthalt, dachte Ginny. Ihr schwarzes Kleid sah aus, als ob es einmal sehr teuer gewesen war, doch nun hing der Saum in Fetzen. Ein schwarzes Lederkorsett ließ sie ungesund dünn aussehen. Sie war eine durch und durch furchterregende Gestalt.

Die andere Frau hingegen, war das genaue Gegenteil. Sie saß gegenüber von Hermione auf einem beigen Sofa, mit geschwungener Lehne und geschnitzten Füßen. Elegant hatte die großgewachsene Frau die Knie überkreuzt und klopfte Staub von ihrem dunkelblauen, weichen Hosenanzug, wo gar keiner war. Um ihr Handgelenk trug sie ein Armband, in Form einer zarten, kleinen Schlange, welches rundherum mit Diamanten besetzt war, die zu den tropfenförmigen Ohrringen passten, die unter ihrem seidig-glänzendem Haar hervorlugten. Ihr Haar war in eine kompliziert wirkende Hochsteckfrisur gedreht. Unter den Strähnen, welche ihr kunstvoll in die Stirn fielen blitzen strahlendblauen Augen hervor. Sie sah von Kopf bis Fuß aus wie eine Lady. Sie war eine klassische Schönheit.  
Es musste sich um Narcissa Malfoy handeln. Dracos Mutter.  
Ginny hatte sie nur ein einziges Mal gesehen. Das war damals bei der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft und dort sah Mrs Malfoy so aus, als würde ihr nur bei dem Anblick der Weasleys schlecht werden. Nun wirkte sie reserviert, mit einem leichten Lächeln und Argusaugen, die Ginny interessiert beobachteten.

Narcissa atmete beinahe erschöpft auf bevor sie sich langsam von ihrer Sitzmöglichkeit erhob und ihre Bügelfalte glättete, bevor sie mit ruhiger Stimme verlauten ließ: "Du hast wohl recht Rabastan, auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugebe. Wir kommen hier nicht weiter. Ich denke, Bella, dass wir zu anderen Mitteln greifen müssen. Wir sollten sie holen, denkst du nicht auch?" Für einen Moment sahen sich die beiden Schwestern stumm an, als könnten sie auch ohne Worte kommunizieren.  
"Wahrscheinlich wird das das Beste sein.", stimmte ihre Schwester leise zu und legte den Kopf schief. Ihre Stimme hatte etwas Kratziges, rauchiges solange sie leise sprach.  
"Nun gut. Ich werde sie aufsuchen und bitten sich zu uns zu gesellen. Wie wäre es, wenn ihr Beiden draußen im Aufenthaltsraum wartet? Dann können sich die beiden Mädchen etwas austauschen. Ich bin sicher, dass Miss Weasley noch etwas durcheinander ist.", sagte Dracos Mutter bestimmt, als würde sie keine Widerworte akzeptieren.  
Ohne eine Sekunde zu verlieren, verließen die drei Erwachsenen den Raum, bevor Rabastan die Tür mit einem letzten Blick über die Schulter zuzog.

Sofort sprang Hermione auf und durchquerte mit wenigen Schritten den Raum. Die Rothaarige kam ihr auf der Mitte entgegen und umarmte sie fest.  
"Oh Gott, Ginny!", flüsterte Hermione in die Haare ihrer Freundin.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?" flüsterte Ginny, so erleichtert wieder mit Hermione vereint zu sein. Für einen kurzen Moment hielten sie einander so fest, dass sie kaum atmen konnten, dann lösten sie sich unwillig um eine Armeslänge um sich in Augenschein zu nehmen. "Bist du verletzt?"  
"Außer ein paar Schrammen und Schürfwunden ist mir nichts passiert." Hermione stricht ihrer Freundin eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen. "Du warst ohnmächtig von irgendeinem Zauberspruch... Ist dir etwas passiert?"  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte um die Ältere zu beruhigen: "Nein, alles noch dran. Bis auf die Schramme am Kinn wurde ich verschont."  
"Bin ich erleichtert dich zu sehen.", Hermione drückte Ginny noch einmal fest an sich, "Sie haben dich weggetragen und mich in diesen Raum gebracht. Dort hat Narcissa Malfoy-"  
"Sind wir in Malfoy Manor?"  
Die Braunhaarige nickte: "Ich gehe mal davon aus. Rodolphus Lestrange ist auch hier, genauso wie eine Handvoll anderer Todesser."  
"Ich weiß, ich habe sie gesehen. Sie patrouillieren die Gänge.", kurz verstummte das rothaarige Mädchen und überlegt bevor sie langsam weitersprach, "Das hier... Es passt irgendwie nicht ganz zusammen: Wir wurden nicht verletzte, haben wunderschöne Zimmer bekommen, ich glaube sogar, dass sie mich geheilt haben. Ich hatte alles erwartet nur nicht das."  
"Ja, seit wir gestern Nacht ankamen, war Mrs Malfoy erpicht darauf, mir den Aufenthalt so angenehm wie nur irgendwie möglich zu gestalten. Aber dann kam der Schwachsinn, den sie mir einreden wollen... Wenn es nicht so abwegig klingen würde, könnte man glatt meinen sie haben es auf eine Gehirnwäsche abgesehen.", überlegte Hermione mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Ginny sah verwirrt zu ihrer Freundin: "Was meinst du? Ich versteh nicht ganz..."  
Hermione fuhr sich durch das lockige Haar. "Ich fange am besten ganz von Anfang an..."

Hermione zog das andere Mädchen mit sich und setzte sich auf die kleine beige Couch bevor sie zu erzählen begann:

 _Rodolphus hatte die bewegungslose Ginny über seine Schulter geworfen und umklammerte Hermiones Handgelenk._ _  
 _"Was wollen sie von uns? Wir haben Ihnen doch gar nichts getan!", schluchzte das braunhaarige Mädchen. Sie konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass drei ihrer Schulkameraden sie so ausliefern würden. Selbst den Slytherins hätte sie nicht so etwas Furchtbares zugetraut. Und doch..._  
 _"Sei still, Mädchen, ich muss mich konzentrieren, oder ich zersplittere uns noch.", fuhr Rodolphus sie mit angestrengtem Ton an._  
 _"Zersplittern?! Wohin wollen sie mit uns?", presste sie hervor, und versuchte ihre Tränen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Energisch wischte sie sie weg und schlucke zweimal. Sie würde sich von dem Moment nur doch auf eine Sache konzentrieren, und das war, wie sie Ginny und sich selbst retten könnte. Ihre Gefühle waren nun erst einmal zweitrangig.__

 _Ohne ein weiteres Wort der Erklärung schloss der Todesser die Augen und nach nur einem Wimpernschlag standen die Drei vor einem alten, kupfernen Tor, dass mehrere Mannslängen über ihnen aufragte. In der Mitte des Gitters war ein geschwungenes M eingearbeitet um welches sich eine Schlange wandte. Was dahinter lag war kaum zu erahnen. Mächtige Zauber lagen über den Ländereien und ließen alles hinter der Grundstückgrenze verschwimmen._ _  
 _Hermione drehte sich kurz einmal um sich selbst und sah, dass sie auf einem langen Kiesweg standen, der auf beiden Seiten durch eine hohe Hecke abgegrenzt wurde und über einer leichten Kuppe im schneeverhangenen Wald verschwand.__

 _Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder nach vorne und stolperte Rodolphus hinterher, der sie ungehalten weiterzog. Ginny lag noch immer über seiner Schulter. Alle paar Schritte rückte der Todesser das rothaarige Mädchen zurecht, sodass sie nicht runterrutschte._ _  
 _Ein überraschtes Keuchen entschlüpfte Hermiones Kehle, als der Mann mit ihr im Schlepptau schnurstracks durch das Kupfergitter hindurch ging.__

 _Als Hermione nach dem kurzen Schreck die Augen öffnete, musste sie staunen. Vor ihnen verlief der Kiesweg weiter und führte direkt auf einen riesigen Wohnsitz zu. Wie ein altes Herrenhaus nahm es die ganze Umgebung in Anspruch. Drei Etagen wurden von unzähligen alten Fenstern und französischen Balkonen verziert. Die Eingangstür war aus dunklem Holz gefertigt und ein silberner Türklopfer schimmerte im Mondlicht. Eine breite Treppe führte hinauf zu dem Eingang, der von einem kleinen Dach in Szene gesetzt wurde. Auf beiden Seites der Treppe waren prächtige Blumenbeete, die selbst im Winter mit vielen bunter Blüten übersäht waren._

 _Als Rodolphus sie erst den Weg entlang und schließlich die zehn Treppenstufen hinaufgezogen hatte, nahm er den silbernen Türklopfer in die Hand, und stieß ihn drei Mal gegen das Holz. Als er seine Hand weg nahm sah Hermione, dass das Silber zu einer Schlange geformt war, deren Augen aus echten Smaragden gefertigt waren._ __

 _Das Mädchen versuchte ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen als sie langsam Schritte hörte, die immer näher zu ihnen kamen. Sie sah zu ihrer Freundin, die noch immer regungslos dahin, als die Tür aufgezogen wurde._

 _"Da seid ihr ja. Wir haben schon gewartet. Die anderen haben sich schon Sorgen gemacht, dass etwas schief gegangen ist.", sagte eine arrogante Stimme. Hermione wusste genau wer das sprach, bevor sie auch nur hinsah. Nun machte das große M im Eingangstor auch Sinn._ _  
 _Sie war nach Malfoy Manor gebracht worden, und der Hausherr, Lucius Malfoy, höchstpersönlich stand vor ihnen. Sein langes schneeweißes Haar war präzise nach hinten gebürstet und fiel ihm elegant über die rechte Schulter.__

 _"Dein Sohn und seine Freunde hatten so ihre Schwierigkeiten mit den Beiden fertig zu werden. An mir liegt es ganz sicher nicht, dass du dir deinen hübschen Kopf zerbrechen musstest.", erklärte Rodolphus höhnisch als er eintrat und Hermione mit einem Ruck durch den Eingang beförderte._ _  
 _Die Gryffindor schaute sich mit großen Augen in der hohen Eingangshalle um. Die schwarzen Fliesen auf dem Boden waren so sauber, dass sie das Licht reflektierten und die Wände und Möbel schemenhaft widerspiegelten. Aus dem gleichen Stein waren zwei große, geschwungene Treppen gemacht, die sich gegenüber des Eingangs in den zweiten Stock schlängelten. Dieser Ort schrie förmlich nach altem Geld, reinem Blut und dunkler Magie.__

 _Ihr Entführer nahm seinen Stab aus seiner Mantelasche und ließ Ginny mit einem Zauber von seiner Schulter schweben. Es sah so aus, als würde sie auf einer unsichtbaren Trage liegen, nur ihr Haar fiel lose herab und wirkte dabei wie Glut._

_"Du solltest einen Heiler holen. Die Weasley wurde ausgeknockt. Hat wohl einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen.", sagte Rodolphus zu dem Schwager seiner Ehefrau bevor er sich Hermione zuwandte, "Du! Setz dich da auf das Sofa, und bewege dich keinen Millimeter fort. Ich kann dich getrost der Illusion berauben, dass du unbemerkt hier rauskommst." Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er auf eine samtene Couch links unterhalb der Treppe._

 _Langsam und zögerlich setzte sich Hermione in Bewegung. Sie wusste nicht wie sie diese Situation einschätzen sollte. Ihr Herz war voller Furcht doch noch wurde sie nicht gefoltert, nicht Voldemort vorgeführt, und auch nicht auf direktem Weg in den Kerker verfrachtet. Was war der Grund für alle das hier? Die Unwissenheit machte sie schier wahnsinnig und doch war sie sich nicht sicher ob sie die Antwort auf ihre Frage überhaupt wissen wollte._

 _Nachdem die beiden Todesser ein hitziges Gespräch geführt hatten, ohne, dass Hermione auch nur ein Wort vernehmen konnte, lief Lucius zielstrebig durch eine der vielen Türen. Ginnys Körper schwebte hinter ihm her und das Manor verschluckte seinen Herren und die Ohnmächtige ganz und gar. Hermione blieb der Atem weg. Was würden sie mit ihrer Freundin nur machen? Sie konnte es selbst nicht glauben, wie sie einfach zugelassen hatte, dass diese bösen Menschen Ginny, die wie eine Schwester für sie war, sie von ihr fortbringen konnten._ _  
 _Hermione ließ ihren Kopf in ihre Hände sinken. Die Panik machte etwas anderem Platz. Düster und schwerer: Sie würden sterben, und Harry würde erneut wichtige Menschen aus seinem Leben verlieren. Sie wusste genau, dass er sich selbst die Schuld geben würde, sollte ihnen etwas passieren. Das braunhaarige Mädchen ertrug schier diesen Gedanken nicht. Nach und nach stürzten mehr Bilder auf sie ein. Mrs Weasley, die wehklagend ihre Tochter betrauerte, ihre eigenen Eltern, die so unbefangen in der Zauberwelt wahren und sicher nicht begreifen konnte, was geschehen war... Sie versuchte verzweifelt nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, sich nicht hinein zu steigern, noch waren sie ja am Leben... Doch die Müdigkeit lastete schwer auf ihr wie Blei.__

 _Nach weiteren Minuten des Wartens, erschien eine neue Person in der kühlen Eingangshalle. Erst jetzt als ihr kalt wurde, bemerkt Hermione wieder, dass sie keine Schuhe anhatten. Ihre Füße waren schmutzig und die Zehen fühlten sich wie Eiszapfen an. Erst als sie merkte, dass ihre Zähne klapperten, zog sie den Hogwartsumhang von Pansy Parkinson enger um sich._ _  
 _Im gleichen Moment ertönte das Klacken von Absätzen in der großen Halle in Zusammenspiel mit energischem Geflüster.__

 _Hermione hob den Kopf nach oben, neigte ihn leicht zur Seite und linste dezent um das steinerne Geländer der Treppe, um erkennen zu können wer in den Raum getreten war. Eine große, schlanke Frau, die von Lucius zu Rodolphus geführt wurde, war dazu gekommen. Sie trug ein dunkles, knielanges Kleid und schlichte schwarze Pumps. Nur wenige Sekunden redete sie mit dem Todesser bevor sie mit selbstbewusstem Gang auf Hermione zugelaufen kam. Das Mädchen ergriff ein beklemmendes Gefühl und ihre Hände krallten sich unbemerkt in die Polsterung des Sofas._ _  
 _Die Frau hatte einen entschlossenen, ernsten Blick auf dem Gesicht. Erst als sie vor dem eingeschüchterten Mädchen zum Stehen kam setzte sie ein fast schon mütterliches Lächeln auf.__

"Sie müssen _Miss Granger sein. Ich habe schon viele beeindruckende Erzählungen von Ihnen gehört.", sprach die Frau mit sanfter Stimme, "Ich bin Dracos Mutter, Narcissa Malfoy. Ich bringe Sie jetzt in Ihr Zimmer, was halten Sie davon?" Hermione starrte sie nur stumm und verwirrt an. Ihr Verstand war leergefegt._ __

 _Mrs Malfoy schien sich davon nicht entmutigen zu lassen. "Sie können ein warmes Bad nehmen, ich habe Ihnen frische Kleider bereitlegen lassen und vielleicht wollen Sie ein wenig schlafen?"_ _  
 _Hermione musste einige Mal blinzeln. Wo war sie denn hier gelandet? Irgendetwas stimmte ganz gewaltig nicht!_  
 _"Ich... Warum sind Sie so freundlich zu mir?", fragte das Mädchen leise. Sie wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah._  
 _Die ältere Frau lächelte und antwortet ruhig: "Gastfreundschaft war immer eine Eigenschaft, auf die meine Eltern besonders Wert gelegt haben.", für einen Moment musterte sie die Schülerin bevor sie weitersprach: "Aber nun kommen Sie. Sie sollten wirklich unter eine warme Decke."__

 _Mit sanfter Hand zog Narcissa das Mädchen auf ihre nackten Füße und legte ihr die Hand sanft auf den Rücken. Sie wollte Hermione gerade eine der beiden Treppen hoch geleiten als die Gryffindor sie unterbrach: "Wo ist Ginny? Was passiert mit ihr?"_ __

 _Ihre Füße waren wie angewurzelt und die Müdigkeit zog sich für einen kurzen Moment zurück. Für einen kleinen Augenblick hatte sie fast geglaubt, dass diese Menschen ihr nichts Böses wollen, bis ihre Freundin ihr wieder in den Sinn kam._ _  
 _Mrs Malfoy tätschelte Hermione beruhigend die Schulter: "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ihre Freundin wird in diesem Moment von ausgebildeten Heilern untersucht und ich bin zuversichtlich, dass es ihr morgen schon wieder gut gehen wird."__

Hermione sah Ginny einen Moment lang stumm an bevor sie sprach: "Ich weiß noch immer nicht was hier vor sich geht. Aber ich muss sagen, dass es mir fast noch mehr Angst macht, als einfach in ihren Kerker geworfen zu werden. Das ist doch ein einziges, großes Theater, eine Farce. Und ich würde lieber wissen mit was ich es zu tun habe, als von den Malfoys eingelullt zu werden!"  
Das rothaarige Mädchen musste erst einmal verarbeiten und alles aufsaugen, was ihre Freundin ihr berichtet hatte. Als sie an diesem Morgen aufgewacht war, war sie sich sicher, dass sie Hermione nie wiedersehen würde. Doch nun war plötzlich alles anders.

"Doch das Verrückteste habe ich noch gar nicht erzählt. Narcissa meinte, sie könne mir noch nicht alles sagen, da man auf dein Erwachen warten wolle, doch sie hat versucht mich über Harry auszufragen. Was er macht, wie oft er Dumbledore sieht, ob er Aufträge von ihm erhalten hat. Lauter merkwürdige Fragen. Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht!", fuhr Hermione fort. Sie hatte ihre Hände ineinander geknotet als versuchte sie sich selbst zu besänftigen.  
Ginny erhob sich energisch und machte einige Schritte in den Raum hinein. Mit dem Blick an die Decke gerichtet fragte sie: "Du hast ihnen doch nichts erzählt?"  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah das braunhaarige Mädchen zu ihrer Freundin auf bevor sie entrüstet antwortete: "Nein, natürlich nicht. Was denkst du denn von mir? Ich habe kein Wort über Harry oder sonst irgendwen verloren!"

Ginny atmete erleichtert aus und lies die Arme fallen, die sie bis dahin verschränkt gehabt hatte. 

"Das war aber noch nicht alles.", sagte Hermione nach kurzem Zögern. Sie wusste nicht wie sie ihrer Freundin erklären sollte, was ihr mitgeteilt worden war.  
Der Rotschopf sah sie auffordernd an.  
Hermione schluckte hörbar bevor sie anfing zu erklären: "Dracos Mutter hat mir gesagt, dass Dumbledore der Böse sein soll. Sie hat allerhand von angeblichen Beweisen vorgetragen, bei denen Einer unrealistischer war als der Nächste. Sie meinst, dass wir alle unter seiner Manipulation stehen und sie uns nur helfen wollten. Ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll, Ginny. Das kann nie im Leben stimmen, also warum versucht sie uns so einen Bären aufzubinden. Sie muss doch wissen, dass wir niemals in so eine stupide Falle gehen würden."  
Ginny sah ihre Freundin verwirrt an. Auch sie konnte sich in dem Moment keinen Reim darauf machen: "Vielleicht denken sie, wir wären das schwache Glied in der Kette. Harrys kleine, liebe Freundinnen, denen man nur gute Miene zu bösem Spiel mache muss, damit sie ihre Freunde verraten."

Das braunhaarige Mädchen wollte gerade etwas erwidern als die Tür des Zimmers aufgestoßen wurde. Vornehinweg lief Mrs Malfoy die elegant neben der Tür stehen blieb und auf den Rest wartete. Hinter ihr erschien ihre große Schwester, die sogleich das Zimmer durchquerte und neben dem Fenster ihren Posten bezog. Sie murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, als ihr ihr Schwager folgte.

Dann passierte einen kleinen Augenblick gar nichts. Narcissa vergewisserte sich mit einem Blick Richtung Sofa, dass die Mädchen zu ihr sahen, dann hob sie die Hand und winkte augenscheinlich jemandem, der bis jetzt noch im Vorzimmer gewartet hatte.

"Sirius!", flüsterte Hermione ohne es zu bemerken. Den Mund verwundert einen Spaltbreit offen, saß sie auf der Kante des Sofas und starrte den Neuankömmling an.  
Ginny befand sich noch immer mitten im Raum, ihr Gesicht war aschfahl geworden ihre Beine zitterten: "Ich habe dich sterben sehen."  
Aber Sirius Black, groß gewachsen, kaum in die Jahre gekommen und quicklebendig stand dort im Türrahmen. Die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes waren geöffnet, doch dort wo Bellatrix' Fluch ihn getroffen hatte, war nichts als tätowierte Haut.  
"Wie kann das sein... Sirius, du wurdest ermordet." Ihr Blick flog zu Bellatrix, die an die Wand gelehnt dastand und das Spektakel mit irrem Glitzern in den Augen verfolgte. "Sie hat dich umgebracht!"

Während sich ein Wirrwarr an Gefühlen auf Sirius Gesicht abwechselte und seine Lippen nicht vermochten ein Wort der Erklärung, der Zuneigung oder schlicht der Begrüßung zu formen, ertönte hinter ihm ein sanftes Lachen. "Ist das lustig?" brummte er schwach und wandte sich mit verschränkten Armen und gesenkten Kopf zu einer weiteren Person um, die bis jetzt noch von Sirius Gestalt verborgen gewesen war. "Ich habe viel über die Identität deines sogenannten Mörders spekuliert und auch wenn ich nie darauf gekommen bin, so ist es auch keine Überraschung. Deine Cousine war schon immer eine liebreizende Persönlichkeit, Tatze."  
"Sei still, Krone, jetzt ist wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.", antwortete Sirius ungewohnt ernst und wandte sich wieder zu den Mädchen um. Sein Blick war weich, irgendwie entschuldigend und traurig. Bedauernd.

Ginny konnte ihren Augen nicht glauben. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Die Gedanken überschlugen sich in ihrem Kopf, das Blut pochte in Ohren und ihr wurde ganz flau im Magen. Sie ließ sich auf die Knie sinken. "Das ist nicht wahr..."  
"Ist das...", stammelte Hermione und konnte ihre braunen Augen nicht von dem schwarzhaarigen Mann abwenden. Der Schwung des Kiefers, die Statur, natürlich das Haar. Die Ähnlichkeit war nicht zu übersehen. Bis auf die Augen.

"Mein alter Freund hat recht. Das alles muss sehr verstörend für euch sein.", sagte der Mann mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, dass seine Augen erreichte und kleine Lachfalten entstehen ließ.  
James Potter ging auf Ginny und dann auf Hermione zu, schüttelte den Beiden die Hände und meinte: "Danke, dass ihr meinem Sohn Freunde und Familie seid."


	8. Chapter 8

In dem großen Raum war es still geworden. Die Worte hatten Ginny und Hermione verlassen und waren Bellatrix aus den Gemächern gefolgt. An ihrer statt füllten unzählige Fragen und Sorge und Unsicherheit das Zimmer bis zur hohen Decke aus. Es waren so viele, dass die Mädchen das Gefühl hatten darin Fuß zu verlieren und unter zu gehen. Wie Treibsand der sie zu verschlucken versuchte. Ginny schnürte es regelrecht die Kehle zu bei diesem Anblick

„Ich werde euch nun ebenfalls alleine lassen. Sirius und James werden euch sicher viele von euren Sorgen nehmen können. Dennoch schlage ich vor, dass ihr bald zur Ruhe kommt. Es war ein langer Tag und morgen gibt es sicherlich erneut viel zu bereden.", ließ Narcissa verlauten und verließ die kleine Gruppe mit leichtfüßigen Schritten. Ein letztes Mal drehte sich die elegante Frau um und nickte ihrem Cousin zu als ob er einen letzten Anschub bräuchte um sich der schwierigen Situation zu stellen.

Ginny wartete bis sie die Türe ins Schloss fallen hörte, bevor sie sich zu den beiden Männern wandte.  
„Ihr seid auf der Seite von Voldemort.", ihr Blick war zu tiefst misstrauisch, doch Hermione erahnte auch Verunsicherung und Hilflosigkeit, angesichts dieser absurden Entwicklung. Sie traute der ganzen Geschichte einfach nicht.

„Das ist wohl wahr. Wenn du mir das vor einiger Zeit unterstellt hättest, hätte ich es selbst nicht geglaubt.", antwortete Sirius widerwillig auf Ginnys Frage. Ihm war nur allzu bewusst, wie das für die Mädchen klingen musste. „Wir haben Dumbledore verraten, nicht jedoch Harry, er ist unsere oberste Priorität. Wir sind auch nicht eure Feinde." James nickte bekräftigend.

„Ihr seid Dumbledores Feinde. Harry glaubt an Dumbledore… Ich glaube an Dumbledore, und damit seid ihr unser Feind! Also was soll das Alles?", schnaubte Ginny mit verschränkten Armen.

„Wie kann es sein, dass ihr hier seid? Am Leben?", schaltete Hermione sich ein. Sie hatte Ginnys Hand ergriffen, aus Angst wieder von ihr getrennt zu werden. Sie brauchte wenigstens die Beständigkeit und Sicherheit ihrer Berührung. Alles andere schien so ungewiss.

„Wir haben dich sterben sehen, Sirius."  
„Das...", Sirius fuhr sich durch das ergrauende Haar, „-das war nicht echt. Es war gespielt, ein Theaterstück für Dumbledore."

Einen Moment starrten ihn die beiden Mädchen nur schweigend an. Das Unverständnis und der Schock raubten ihnen die Luft und ließen ihnen die Worte regelrecht im Hals feststecken.  
„Weißt du, was du Harry damit angetan hast?!", schleuderte Hermione ihm entgegen, kaum, dass ihr die Worte wieder über die Lippen kamen, „Alles war nur eine scheiß Farce um Albus Dumbledore zu täuschen?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich in purer Hysterie. „Ihr seid doch verrückt. Wahnsinnig! Alle Beide!"

„Hermione, das-" setzte Sirius an, sie zu beruhigen, unterbrach sie jedoch selbst. „Wir haben Harry nie-" Die junge Hexe erinnerte ihn für einen kleinen Moment fast an seine eigene Mutter, wie sie dastand und ihn anbrüllte wie ein ausbrechender Vulkan.

"Zu sagen, dass Harry eure oberste Priorität ist und ihn trotzdem so ein Leben führen lassen! Erzählt ihr uns jetzt gleich, dass Lily lebt?! Noch nie habe ich so selbstsüchtige Mensch-"

„Lily ist tot. Sie ist damals gestorben.", James hatte leise gesprochen, doch etwas in seiner Stimme trug das Gesagte über Sirius Stammeln und Hermiones Vorwürfe hinweg. „Meine Ermordung war nicht vorgetäuscht, nur mein Tod. Das Attentat war echt. Sirius hat mich damals aus den Trümmern unseres Zuhauses gerettet, sonst wäre ich dort gestorben wie meine Frau. Aber-"

„-ich war nicht rechtzeitig da um Harry ebenfalls mitzunehmen. Hagrid hatte ihn schon auf Dumbledores Geheiß hin zu den Dursleys mitgenommen…", tiefes Bedauern färbte seine Worte.

Hermione war verstummt. Sie wirkte verloren und Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen: „Ich versteh das alles nicht." Sie klang nicht mehr wie die alte Mrs Black, sondern eher wie ein kleines, verängstigtes Kind, das sich vor den Monstern unter seinem Bett fürchtet.

Ginny drückte fest ihre Hand. „Wieso seid ihr Harry nicht holen gegangen? Als es dir besser ging, James. Ihr hättet ihm all die Schikane der Dursley ersparen und ihm eine Familie sein können. Er hätte ein schönes Leben geführt."

„Denkst du, dass ich das nicht vorhatte? Aber es war zu spät.", James vergrub den Kopf in den Händen und fuhr sich fahrig durchs Haar, „Dumbledores Zauber hielt Sirius davon ab. Wir hofften darauf, dass Harry ihn von alleine brechen würde in dem er nicht mehr zu den Dursleys zurückkehrte, aber Dumbledore achtete darauf, dass er jeden Sommer wieder bei ihnen wohnte."

„Und dich? Hat er dich auch abgehalten?", widersprach Ginny vehement.  
James sah zu Boden: "Nein, Dumbledore weiß nicht, dass ich überlebt habe... Und dass muss so bleiben. Ich konnte mich dort nicht blicken lassen. Petunia, dieser Drachen, hätte sofort nach Dumbledore geschickt. Sie hat mich schon immer gehasst, und wenn ich dann noch als vermeintlich Toter vor ihrer Haustüre gestanden wäre, hätte sie sogar die Hilfe eines Zauberers angenommen"

Ginnys Haltung wurde verschlossener: "Wenn du Harry wirklich da hättest rausholen wollen, hättest du es getan! Was könnte wichtiger sein als deine Familie, James?" Ihre Stimme war kontrolliert, anbei schwang jedoch auch eine Art Warnung mit, jetzt ja nichts Falsches zu sagen. Ihre Geduld schien langsam dem Ende entgegen zu gehen.

James sah ernst von einer zur anderen. Er spürte wie die Mädchen förmlich von ihm fortgerückt waren. Misstrauen färbte die Stimmung dunkler.

"Bitte..." er rang nach Worten. "Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ginge es nur um mich, so hätte ich alles riskiert um meinem Sohn wieder zu haben-"  
"Um was ging es verflucht noch mal dann?!" fauchte Hermione, ihre Worte messerscharf. Sie merkte wie sie innerlich brodelte. Harry war ihr bester Freund, sie hatten so viel gemeinsam erlebt beziehungsweise überlebt, durchgestand und erreicht. Sie kannte ihn zu gut, und er war ihr viel zu wichtig, als dass sie halbseidene Gründe auch nur hören wollte.

"Hat Harry euch unseren Umhang gezeigt?"  
Hermione nickte langsam. Das Misstrauen stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben: "Ja, den Tarnumhang. Was hat es damit auf sich?"

"Dumbledore kam damals nach Godric's Hollow um mir diesen Umhang zu stehlen. Es ist ein sehr mächtiger, magischer Gegenstand müsst ihr wissen. Er ist einer der Heiligtümer des Todes?"  
Ginny lachte verächtlich auf: "Sicher."

Hermione runzelte verständnislos die Stirn: "Dieser Umhang ist was?"  
"Es ist ein Zaubermärchen, das Eltern ihren Kindern zum Einschlafen vorlesen." An Sirius und James gewandt fügte Ginny hinzu. "Es ist nicht echt."  
Sirius hob die Hand als wollte er wiedersprechen, doch Hermione kam ihm zu vor. "Von was handelt dieses Märchen?"

"Die Geschichte handelt von drei Brüdern, die dem Tod begegnen. Der Tod gewehrt ihnen jeweils einen Wunsch. Der erste Bruder wünscht sich in seiner Überheblichkeit den mächtigsten Zauberstab, den es jemals gab, der zweite Bruder möchte die Verstorbenen wiederbeleben und erhält einen Stein. Der jüngste Bruder bittet um einen Umhang, der unsichtbar macht. Nachdem sie ihre Geschenke erhalten haben gehen sie getrennte Wege. Doch die Geschenke der beiden Älteren bringen ihnen nur Unglück und Trauer und bald macht der Tod sie sich zu eigen. Der jüngste Bruder lebt jedoch vor dem Tod verborgen ein langes Leben bis er beschließt den Mantel abzulegen und den Tod zu begleiten,wie einen alten Freund ." Ginny starrte ins Leere, mit den Gedanken in der Vergangenheit, als Ron gerade lesen gelernt hatte und ihr stolz das Märchen vorlas. Sie hatte jedes Wort in sich aufgesaugt, voll Spannung und Bewunderung für ihren Bruder.

Hermiones Stimme holte sie ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Leise murmelte sie. "Es würde Sinn ergeben. Harrys Umhang ist so viel stärker und verlässlicher ist als alle Tarnumhänge, von denen ich sonst gelesen habe."

Ginnys Blick huschte zu ihrer Freundin. Sie wirkte perplex und irritiert. Hermione nickte mehrmals. "Ich habe viel recherchiert, nachdem Harry mir davon erzählt hatte. Normale Tarnumhänge halten höchstens ein paar Jahre, wenn du Glück hast. Egal wie gut sie sind. Mit der Zeit werden sie immer unzuverlässiger...flackern mit der Zeit, oder du merkst langsam, dass sie immer weniger durchsichtig machen. Außerdem können sie von Zaubern aufgedeckt werden."

"Habt ihr das getestet?" fragte Ginny und sah Hermione eindringlich an.  
"Natürlich haben wir. Ich habe ganze 7 unterschiedlich Zauber ausprobiert. Der Mantel hat seinen Träger jedes Mal einwandfrei verborgen. Außerdem hat Ms. Norris uns nie erwischt, und so dumm das klingen mag, das will schon was heißen. Egal ob das im ersten Jahr war oder jetzt. Er hat sich nicht verändert."

"Das erklärt trotzdem nicht, weshalb Dumbledore James umbringen sollte nur um ihn dann Harry zu schenken.", Ginny sprach zwar noch mit Hermione, sah unterdessen jedoch schon wieder James an.

"Dazu muss man wissen, ihr ahnt es vermutlich, dass Dumbledore nicht nur den Umhang wollte..."

"Er wollte alle Heiligtümer.", schloss Ginny.

Hermione sah von einem zum anderen: "Warum sollte er sie alle wollen? Sind sie zusammen mächtiger?"  
Ginny nickte knapp. "Es heißt man könne den Tod besiegen."

"Dumbledore hatte eine Schwester, die in jungen Jahren verstarb.", Sirius schlenderte durch den Raum und blickte aus dem Fenster. Die Bäume hinter der Gartenmauer trugen Hauben aus Schnee. Alles wirkte seltsam unberührt. "Er hat es augenscheinlich nie verwunden. Die Heiligtümer sind nicht sein einziger Versuch sie zurück zu bringen, ich bin mir sicher sein Interesse an Harry ist nicht ganz selbstlos. Immerhin ist er der Junge der Überlebt hat."

"Dumbledore will also wissen weshalb Harry damals nicht gestorben ist?" schlussfolgerte Hermione.  
"Nun ja, das vermutlich auch." Sirius sah unsicher zu James.

"Dumbledore hält Harry für den Wächter des Umhangs." meinte James mit einem Schulterzucken. Er schien es aufgegeben zu haben, das Gespräch kurz und einfach halten zu wollen.

Ginny runzelte missbilligend die Stirn: "Von Wächtern weiß ich nichts."  
"Der Stein und der Umhang sind in den Familien der Brüder geblieben. In jeder Generation gab es jemanden der eine Art Affinität zu dem Heiligtum entwickelte. Viel Macht war damit Verbunden und charakteristische Fähigkeiten, welche in gewisser Weiße dem Heiligtum entsprachen."

Hermione hob die Augenbrauen: "Der Umhang ist also ein Erbstück der Potters... Aber wenn du noch am Leben bist-"  
"Ist Harry nicht der Hüter.", James fuhr sich durchs Haar und blickte in die Runde.  
"Aber Dumbledore weiß das nicht.", setzte Ginny die Puzzleteile langsam zusammen. "Und deswegen hälst du dich versteckt."  
"Das schließt den Kreis recht zufriedenstellend.", meinte Sirius und warf den Mädchen einen blick über die Schulter zu bevor er wieder aus dem Fenster sah.

Hermione ließ sich in die Kissen des Sofas sacken und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Für einen Moment starrte sie ins Leere. Die Gedanken vielen in ihrem Kopf übereinander in dem Versuch sich feinsäuberlich in einer Reihe aufzustellen und Sinn zu ergeben.  
"Dumbledore möchte seine verstorbene Schwester zurück.", begann sie langsam, "Und die Heiligtümer könnten der Weg dazu sein. Also überrascht er die Potters in ihrem zu Hause, tötet vermeintlich James, dann Lily und scheitert letztendlich an Harry. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt lässt er ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen, hofft vielleicht sogar zu erfahren weshalb er nicht gestorben ist und... und was dann?"

"Er hat die Suche nach den anderen beiden Heiligtümern fortgesetzt. Den Stab hatte er wohl schon als erstes, den Mantel bekam er vor 17 Jahren und den Stein... Dein Stein erlangte er letztes Jahr mit Harrys Hilfe. Wir wissen aus verlässlicher Quelle, dass er schon einmal versucht hat sich den Stein zu eigen zu machen, aber er hat das Prinzip nicht verstanden. Er ist dem Trugschluss erlegen, der Stein sein vergleichbar mit dem Elderstab. Man kann den Stein und auch den Umhang aber nicht erlangen, indem man sie sich einfach nimmt. Sie sind mit ihren Wächtern verwoben. Sie bilden gewissermaßen eine Einheit.", James sah auf seine Schuhe bevor er fortfuhr, "Deswegen hat er versucht den Wächter vom Stein zu trennen.", ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht, Schmerz oder Bedauern vielleicht. "Er war erfolgreich und hat das Heiligtum seinem Wächter entrissen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen was für Schmerzen das gewesen sein müssen. Ich spüre die Abwesenheit des Umhangs seit er mir genommen wurde, ich will mir nicht ausmalen was der Wächter des Steins erleiden musste."

"Es hat Spuren hinterlassen. Man sieht es ihm an und er hasst Dumbledore, er hasst ihn aus tiefster Seele." fügte Sirius hinzu während er zu James schaute.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. "Ihr kennt den anderen Wächter?"  
"Morgen werdet ihr ihn auch kennen lernen."


	9. Chapter 9

Die Morgenstunden waren tintenschwarz und die Sterne sahen aus als hätte man sie mit silbernem Garn auf den Himmel gestickt. Weit hinter den Bergkuppen war der milchige Schimmer des anbrechenden Tags zu sehen und der Mond hing tief über der Eulerei. Es sah aus als wäre er auf der Spitze des Dachstuhls aufgespießt.

Den Kragen seines Mantels bis übers Kinn gezogen, lief Draco im Stechschritt über das Gelände. Bis die Hauselfen das Frühstück richteten und die ersten Frühaufsteher sich auf den Gängen blicken lassen würden, wollte er schon längst wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins sein. Es war besser, wenn niemand mitbekam, dass er täglich Post verschickte. Draco war misstrauisch geworden, hinter jeder Ecke sah er Schatten, neugierige Blicke durchbohrten ihn wie Messer und sein Kreis an Vertrauten war stetig kleiner und kleiner geworden.

Seit jener Nacht in der Dumbledore und Potter mit dem Amulett nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt waren und er es nicht geschafft hatte den alten Greis zu töten, konnte er nicht umhin darauf zu warten, dass sein Versagen Früchte tragen würde und Unheil wie Wellen über sie hereinbrechen würde.  
Er erinnerte sich noch allzu genau an den Knall mit dem Harry wenige Meter über ihm auf den Turm appariert war, das Rauschen von Dumbledores Mantel und die Gier in den eingesunkenen Augen des alten Mannes. Die Verkommenheit des Zauberers hatte in all seiner Schwäche so deutlich, so klar vor Draco gelegen und doch zitterte seine Hand, sein Atem überschlug sich und sein Herz flatterte.

Er war nicht bereit gewesen für diesen Auftrag, überfordert, verängstigt. Und alles musste so schnell gehen. Seine Mutter unterrichtete ihn davon, dass der Greis geschwächt sei und dass ihre Hoffnungen auf ihm ruhten. Er konnte das Bedauern in ihren Worten hören. Er war sich sicher sie hätte ihn gern von der Aufgabe befreit, aber es war nun mal sonst keiner in Hogwarts. Außer ihm, Draco. Seine Mutter versicherte, sie würden Leute schicken, so schnell es ginge. Aber schnell, würden wohl nicht schnell genug sein. Also war er es der Albus Dumbledore als gegenüberstand. Und als seine Mitstreiter schließlich eintrafen war ihr Widersacher längst verschwunden. Und mit ihm der Stein der Auferstehung.

Mit den Gedanken irgendwo zwischen dem jetzt und der unheilsamen Nacht damals, erklomm er die gewundene Treppe zur Eulerei und stieß die schwere Holztür auf. Flügelschlagen empfing ihn und vereinzelt regnete es Federn von der Decke. Eine legte sich sacht auf seine Schulter.

Den Brief in der Faust suchte Draco nach Alma, der Eule von Astoria Greengrass. Ihr braunes Gefieder wurde vom Morgengrauen und dem dunklen Stein der Wände vollends verschluckt, aber Alma kannte Draco und seine geheimen Briefe gut und wenn er sie nicht bald fand so würde die Eule ihn schon finden.

Sein heutiger Bericht an das Manor unterschied sich kaum von dem der letzten Wochen. Dazu musste man wissen, dass Draco nie von seinen Aufträgen schrieb, für den Fall, dass einer der Vögel abgefangen wurde. Die Entführung der Mädchen war in den Winterferien geplant worden. Der Ablauf stand längst fest als sie in die Schule zurückkehrten. Genauso hatte Draco es mit dem Bau des Verschwindekabinetts gehalten. Keine Kommunikation über den Flugweg.  
Stattdessen berichtete er stehts in der gleichen Reihenfolge erst über die allgemeine Stimmung im Lehrkörper und der Schülerschaft. Dann über Potter, als drittes über Dumbledore und schließlich über außergewöhnliche Ereignisse oder andere wichtige Vorkommnisse, wobei er darauf achtete, dass sich seine Briefe in keinster Weise von denen eines normalen Schülers an seine Eltern unterschied.

Seine Nachrichten malten schon lange ein düsteres Bild. Doch seit dem Verschwinden von Granger und Weasley kippte die Stimmung innerhalb der Mauern unaufhaltsam.  
Dieses bedrohliche Unheil erinnerte ihn wage an sein drittes Jahr, als die Dementoren Hogwarts umschwärmt hatten. Doch nun war es anders, stiller und schleichender. Man konnte es nicht so recht greifen, aber es brachte die Bewohner der Burg dazu schweigend, mit gesenktem Kopf durch die Gänge zu gehen. Freunde standen enger beisammen, Blicke wurden über die Schulter geworfen und nervöse Finger spielten unaufhörlich mit dem Zauberstab. Keiner fühlte sich sicher.  
Es war wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Schnell knotete er den kleinen Umschlag um das Bein der Eule und schickte sie in den nebligen Morgen hinfort. Erschöpft fuhr sich der junge Mann mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Seit Monaten stand er so früh auf um diese Briefe abzuschicken. Langsam aber sicher begann die ständige Anspannung und Vorsicht an ihm zu zehren.

Als er wieder seinen Fuß auf die Steintreppe setzte, die ihn von der Eulerei zum Schloss zurückführte, schlang er erneut seinen schwarzen Mantel enger um sich. Immer wieder drehte er den Kopf um zu überprüfen ob ihn jemand gesehen hatte. Würde er Filch begegnen, so wäre es nur eine Frage von Stunden bis Dumbledore ihn noch strenger überwachen ließ. Es war Draco nicht entgangen, dass der kleine Dennis Creevey ihn auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgte. Und auch Mrs Norris war häufiger in den Kerkern gesichtet worden.

Als der Slytherin die Tür ins Schloss aufstieg waren erst wenige Schüler in den Gängen, genau wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Die meisten liefen mit müden, verhangenen Augen an ihm vorüber und schienen alles um sie herum gar nicht richtig wahrzunehmen.  
Draco wünschte Schlaf wäre noch immer eine Zuflucht.

In der großen Halle angekommen, setzte er sich neben Blaise, bestrich seinen Toast mit Butter und lies ein noch brutzelndes Spiegelei aus einer Pfanne auf seinen Teller fliegen.  
"Hast du Creevey heute schon gesehen?"  
Blaise nickte: "Er ist dir nicht gefolgt, falls du das meinst." Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.  
Draco nickte nachdenklich: "Es fühlt sich einfach nicht an als würden wir noch lange unentdeckt bleiben, meinst du nicht auch?"

Theo, der gegenüber von Blaise saß flüsterte tonlos: "Es ist immer nur eine Frage der Zeit und ehrlich gesagt: Unsere Zeit ist sicher bald um." Er goss sich seinen zweiten Kaffee an diesem Morgen ein. "Hogwarts und seine Bewohner sind seit letztem Jahr alle nicht mehr so leichtherzig. Jetzt sind auch noch Granger und die Weasley weg. Selbst den Quidditchfanatikern und dem Tarot-Karten-Club dürfte inzwischen aufgefallen sein, dass wir ein düsteres Kapitel erreicht haben."  
Draco zögerte, bevor er seinem Freund recht gab und sprach: " Mir sitzt das Grauen förmlich im Nacken. Aber wenn es uns hilft Fehler zu vermeiden, nicht leichtsinnig zu werden..."

Nach einigen Augenblicken des stillen Überlegens deutete Blaise mit dem Kinn zu einem der anderen Tische: "Wir haben einen Beobachter."  
Der blonde Schüler nickte kaum merklich, den Kopf gesenkt, bevor er mit seinen grauen Augen langsam den kleinen Gryffindor suchte. Wenn man meinte, dass Colin Creevy anstrengend sei, war man noch nie seinem jüngeren Bruder begegnet. Selbstbewusst sah Draco nach oben, direkt in die erschrockenen Augen des Jungen. Dieser schien zwar vor Schock rot anzulaufen, doch versuchte er einen strengen Blick beizubehalten. Vor Überheblichkeit strotzend zog der Slytherin seine Augenbraue nach oben und konnte zusehen, wie Creevy immer verunsicherter auf seinem Platz tiefer rutschte. Er lächelte hämisch und zufrieden.

Erst durch ein Räuspern ließ Draco von dem Jungen ab und sah zu Theo der ihn tadeln musterte: "Von wegen vorsichtig sein und sich nicht sicher fühlen. Willst du ihn anstacheln oder was war das eben?"  
Draco zuckte mit den Achseln: "Ein kleines Machtgeplänkel am frühen Morgen hat noch nie geschadet. Damit solche Leute wissen wo sie hingehören." Theo schüttelte den Kopf doch blieb für den Rest des Frühstücks ruhig. Man musste seine Kriegsschauplätze schlau wählen.

Die erste Stunde für die drei Slytherins an diesem kalten Morgen war Wahrsagen. Ohne jegliche Motivation machten sie sich auf den Weg zu dem weit entfernten Turm.

Einsetzender Regen prasselte auf das Dach und das Wetter glich auf erschreckende Art und Weise dem Innern einer Wahrsagekugel. Beides trist, undurchsichtig und von einem gräulichen Nebel durchzogen. Der schwere Geruch von Räucherstäbchen waberte durch den vom Kaminfeuer erwärmten Raum.  
Gerade versuchte Trelawney den Schülern den Inhalt einer Tasse zu zeigen ohne die darin enthaltene Wahrsagung durcheinander zu bringen, weshalb sie ihre dünnen, mit Armreifen behängten, Handgelenke auf merkwürdige Weise verbog.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Theo wie Blaise seine Teeblätter amüsiert hin und her schob und damit jegliche Möglichkeit auf eine Wahrsagung zu Nichte machte.

Draco stierte gleichzeitig fast schon besessen in seine hellblaue Tasse bevor er verwirrt zu der Erkenntnis kam: "Anscheinend ist meine Zukunft ziemlich... schwarz?"  
Blaise grinste breit: "Ich bin deine Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und wie es scheint auch deine Zukunft."  
Theo fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht: "Was für ein Wunder... Es ist Schwarztee!"

Draco versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken als er sah, dass die verrückt aussehende Lehrerin an ihren Tisch gelaufen kam.  
"Mr Malfoy, Ihre letzte Hausarbeit war so vielversprechend, wie ich es immer schon von Ihnen erwartete habe. Endlich haben Sie ihrem inneren Auge Vertrauen geschenkt.", sprach Trelawney mit ihrer gewohnt verträumt-abwesenden Stimme. Ihre riesig erscheinenden, glasigen Augen waren vollkommen auf Draco fokussiert. Ein lila-farbener Umhang war um ihre dürre Gestalt gewickelt, welcher so gar nicht so ihren vielen giftgrünen Perlenketten passen wollte.  
Mit langgestrecktem Hals beugte sie sich über ihn um einen Blick auf seine Teeblätter zu erhaschen und fragte: "Was sehen Sie?"

"Nun ja, ich denke ich kann erkennen, dass meine einzig wahre, große Liebe schon immer viel näher war als ich auch nur zu Ahnen wagte.", deklarierte Draco, mit einem verschmitzten Blick zu Blaise. Dieser, abgewandt von der verrückten Lehrerin, lachte leise in sich hinein. Theo neben ihm schüttelte gespielt ernst den Kopf, wobei ihn sein Schmunzeln verriet. Manchmal konnte er selbst nicht fassen, wie er ein Freund dieser beiden Wahnsinnigen sein konnte.  
"Ohh, jaaaaa! Mein Lieber, ich sehe genau was Sie meinen.", raunte Trelawney entzückt, eindeutig von der Gabe ihres Schülers beeindruckt, "Aber da ist noch etwas. Sie sind in großer Gefahr. Sie sollten gut auf sich selbst achtgeben. Schon bald werden Sie mit einer schwierigen Situation konfrontiert, aus der es kein so leichtes Entkommen geben wird." Mit einem wohl aufheiternd gemeinten Klopfen auf seine Schulter entfernte sich die Lehrerin, nachdem sie sich die große, orangefarbene Brille zurecht geschoben hatte.

An dem kleinen runden Tisch war es für einen Augenblick leise und die drei Jungen sahen sich gegenseitig an, unsicher wie ernst das Gesagte zu nehmen war.  
"Das prophezeit sie doch eh jeden der nicht bei drei auf dem Bau ist, oder nicht? Ihr ist bestimmt gerade nichts Besseres eingefallen.", versuchte Theo die merkwürdige Stimmung zu lösen.  
Blaise nickte zustimmend: "Erst am Frühstück haben wir das gleiche gesagt, dafür braucht es keine Seher. Alle sind angespannt, und Trelawney hat die größte Freude daran so viele Hiobsbotschaften zu überbringen wie möglich." Er zuckte die Schultern. "Wenn es nach ihr ginge, wäre Potter schon hundert Tode gestorben."  
"Also mich wundert auch das Potter es so lange gem-"

Theo wurde von einem kehligen, rauen Keuchen unterbrochen und fuhr herum. Zwei Reihen vor ihnen sackte Luna Lovegood in sich zusammen, als hätte man ihr die Fäden durchgeschnitten. Die Luft um ihre zarte Gestallt schien wie elektrisiert und die Kristallkugel in den Regalen schimmerten in einem unheilverheißenden Licht.

Trelawney war für einen Moment wie versteinert, dann rauschte sie, mit klappernden Armreifen und Perlen, an Lunas Seite. Vorsichtig zog die Lehrerin sie hoch und bettete ihren Kopf in ihren Armen. Das Mädchen starrte ins Nichts, die Augen weit aufgerissen und die Pupillen zu kleinen Pünktchen zusammengezogen. Wild zuckten sie hin und her, ihr Körper bebte.  
Und dann, auf einen Schlag, wurde die Luft merklich kühler und der Rauch der Räucherstäbchen verschwand. Blaise stellte es die Nackenhaare auf als ein unverständliches Raunen durch das mucksmäuschenstille Zimmer zog. Lunas Mund bewegte sich langsam, und doch schienen die Laute nicht direkt von ihr zu kommen. Keiner wagte sich zu bewegen, nur Theo war vor Schreck hochgefahren und stand nun wie angewurzelt vor seinem Sitzkissen.

Und dann, so schnell wie es passiert war, war es auch wieder vorbei. Erneut drang die Wärme des Feuers an die drei Jungen heran und das unheimliche Murmeln fand ein Ende. Luna, wie eine Ertrinkende, schnappte mehrmals laut nach Luft, bevor sie panisch die Arme der Lehrerin von sich abschüttelte und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Ihre Gliedmaßen schienen ihr nicht ganz zu gehorchen. Sie zittert unkontrolliert und klappte wieder zusammen.

Trelawney hielt sie sachte fest und orderte eine der Ravenclaws überraschend souverän, im Krankenflügel Bescheid zu geben.  
Das Mädchen stand hastig von ihrem Platz aus und stolperte aus dem Raum. Der Rest der Schülerschaft rührte sich noch immer nicht. Es war so still, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören.  
"Die Stunde hat hiermit wohl ein recht unvorhergesehenes Ende genommen.", lies Trelawney schließlich verlauten, wieder verträumt wie zuvor. "Wir werden uns nächste Woche sehen."

Es dauerte noch einige Momente bis ein leises Rascheln auf kam und die Klasse zögerlich begann zusammen zu packen.  
Draco warf einen Blick auf Theo, blass und erschrocken stand er da, und stopfte kurzerhand den Unterrichtsstoff seines Freundes in dessen Tasche und wies in Richtung Tür. Im Gehen wandte er sich noch ein letztes Mal um, außer Luna und Trelawney waren alle gegangen. Das Mädchen wirkte erschreckend klein in dem vollgestopften Raum. Verloren saß sie noch immer auf dem Boden.  
Leise schloss er die Tür.

"Das war eine Prophezeiung...", brachte Theo hervor und strich sich zerstreut durchs Haar, "Luna ist eine Seherin?"  
"Wer hätte es gedacht.", murmelte Blaise.  
Draco, der einen Schritt vor seinen beiden Freunden lief bedachte beiläufig: "Wie entzückt Trelawney aussah, als ihr klar wurde, dass Loony eine Prophezeiung ausspricht."  
"Ist das alles was du dazu zu sagen hast?!", flüsterte Theo rasch, doch als er die großen Augen seiner Freunde bemerkte räusperte er sich unsicher und fuhr fort: "Offensichtlich steckt ja wohl mehr in ihr als wir alle dachten." Der blonde Slytherin, augenscheinlich zufrieden mit der Erklärung, nickte kurz und drehte sich wieder nach vorne. Blaise jedoch sah noch immer zu Theo. Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und dem verschmitzten Lächeln wirkte er, als wüsste er mehr als Theo verlauten ließ?

Später beim Mittagessen war es seltsam ruhig in der großen Halle. Dumbledore, Trelawney und Pomfrey fehlten an dem großen Lehrertisch und die anderen Professoren sahen sich immer wieder unsicher an. Sie wussten wohl nicht so recht was in einer solchen Situation zu tun war.  
Lunas Fehlen wurde am Ravenclawtisch von den Meisten wohl nicht einmal richtig bemerkt und doch vereinzelt sah man hin und wieder zusammengesteckte Köpfe.

Theo stocherte nachdenklich mit seiner silbernen Gabel in seinem Kartoffelpüree herum, während sich die anderen Slytherinschüler scheinbar unbeeinflusst den Bauch vollschlugen. Als der junge Mann kurz nach oben sah, traf er auf die grünen Augen von Pansy Parkinson, die ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen fragend ansah. Mit einem Kopfschütteln gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass die Große Halle nicht der richtige Ort für dieses Gespräch war.

Viele hielten Pansy für eine verwöhnte, eingebildete Göre, doch wenn man sie gut kannte, lernte man eine ganz andere Seite kennen. Sie war zwar nicht eine der herzlichsten Personen, doch wenn es um die wenigen ging, die sie Freunde nannte, war sie zuverlässig, beschützend und unbeugsam. Man musste sich ihr Vertrauen erkämpfen, doch wenn man es einmal hatte, konnte man von dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen uneingeschränkte Loyalität erwarten.

Nachdem sich langsam die Tische leerten und viele Schüler in ihren Nachmittagsunterricht verschwanden, saß Pansy noch immer einige Meter von den drei Jungen entfernt. Ihre Freundinnen Daphne und Millicent waren schon längst gegangen und trotzdem schien sie abzuwarten. Erst als sich Crabbe und Goyle von ihren Plätzen erhoben und mit einer gegrunzten Verabschiedung gingen, rutschte das Mädchen schnell auf den frei gewordenen Platz neben Blaise. Draco, der nebenbei seinen Pudding auslöffelte sah überrascht nach oben zu ihrer Mitschülerin.

"Können wir dir helfen?", fragte Blaise, der noch schnell sein Besteck auf den Teller legte, bevor dieser durch Zauberkraft vom Tisch verschwand.  
Pansy sah sich geschwind um, ob noch jemand weniger freundliches in Hörweite war bevor sie sprach: "Ich denke ihr habt, sagen wir direkterer Quelle als ich mitbekommen, was mit der lieben Lovegood passiert ist?"  
Die drei Slytherins nickten dem Mädchen zu, die Geschehnisse in der Wahrsagenstunde noch präsent in ihrer Erinnerung. Pansy bedeutete den Jungen mit einer Handbewegung näherkommen.

Mit gesenkter Stimme sprach sie langsam und überlegt: "Astoria hat mitgehört, dass sich Flitwick bei Slughorn beschwerte, dass Dumbledore weder ihn als Ravenclaws Hauslehrer, noch Trelawney, als Wahrsagerin an Lovegood ranlassen wollte. Wenn ihr mich fragt ist das doch schon seltsam." Mit einem Augenzwinkern stand sie auf, warf ihre Schultasche über ihre Schulter und lief selbstbewusst, mit schwingender Hüfte zwischen den Tischen hindurch und verließ ohne einen weiteren Blick die Halle.

Draco, Blaise und Theo, noch immer mit zusammengesteckten Köpfen sahen sich still an. Draco lehnte sich als erster wieder zurück und starrte nachdenklich zur verzauberten Decke hinauf. Die Wolken hingen tief und verblassten zu Nebel, weit über den Köpfen von Hogwarts Bewohnern.

"Das war es wohl mit einem ruhigen Nachmittag.", sagte Blaise trocken, als ihm einleuchtete was Draco vorhatte.  
Theo kratzte sich am Kinn bevor er die Herangehensweise darlegte: "Wir sollten zuerst unsere Taschen in den Gemeinschaftsraum bringen. Wenn dann die meisten Schüler wieder im Unterricht sind gehen wir in den Krankenflügel."  
Draco nickte entschlossen, schulterte seine Tasche und verließ gefolgt von den anderen Beiden die große Halle.  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war bis auf Pansy, die nachdenklich in einem Notizbuch blätterte und zwei Viertklässler, welche sich einen erbitterten Schachwettkampf zu liefern schienen, weitestgehend leer.

Draco und Theo ließen sich neben ihrer Freundin nieder, während Blaise ihre Schulsachen in ihren Schlafsaal brachte.  
"Kannst du weiterhin die Augen offenhalten?" erkundigte sich Theo dringlich. Er sprach leise, damit die zwei Schachspieler nicht lauschen konnten. Draco beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln.  
Pansy trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Couchlehne herum während sie nachdenklich ins Feuer starrte: "Man könnte sagen, ich habe schon damit angefangen."

"Hast du sonst noch etwas mitbekommen?" erkundigte sich Draco. Er hatte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gelegt und beobachtete sie mit schräg gelegtem Kopf.  
Sie zuckte mürrisch mit den zarten Schultern. "Nicht so viel wie es mir lieb währe. Ich mache mir Sorgen die falschen Fragen zu stellen..."

Hinter ihr erschien Blaise. "Unsere gerissenste Freundin hat Angst.", zog er sie mit einem leisen Lachen auf. Doch Theo konnte sehen, wie sehr es ihm missfiel, Pansy so verunsichert zu sehen. "Du bist zu klug. Dir kann nichts passieren." Er nahm ihre Hand, die immer noch einen unruhigen Takt schlug, und legte sie sanft in ihren Schoß.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Erzählt mir was Lovegood gesagt hat, ja?"

Zu dritt verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Die vielen Gänge waren fast leer. Nur der ein oder andere Nachzügler lief alleine mit seiner Schultasche an den drei Jungen vorbei.  
Sie schwiegen bis sie die Doppeltür des Krankenflügels erreicht hatten. Verunsichert tauschten sie einen Blick. Die unausgesprochene Frage, was als Nächstes zu tun sei, hing spürbar in der Luft. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und legte das Ohr an das schwere, raue Holz der Tür.

"Ich glaube es ist niemand da.", flüsterte er schließlich, "Ich höre auf jeden Fall nichts."  
"Vielleicht ist auch die Tür zu dick!", stellte Blaise trocken fest, während er den Gang im Auge behielt.  
Draco breitete die Arme aus und zischte: "Ja was soll ich machen, ich kann ja nicht hindurch sehen!"  
Theo rieb sich entnervt die Augen: "Lasst das! Wir gehen jetzt rein."

Vorsichtig drückte Draco die Tür auf und spähte hinein. Sie knarrte ganz leise. Wahrscheinlich würde es niemand hören können, doch trotzdem zuckte Theo merklich zusammen. Der Teil des Raums, den sie einsehen konnte, schien tatsächlich verlassen, doch aus Madam Pomfreys Büro erklang vereinzelt das Klappern und Klirren von Zaubertrankfläschchen.  
Die meisten Betten waren nicht belegt. Nur ein Spieler der Hufflepuff Quidditchmannschaft lag schlafend auf einem Bett. Eine Flasche Skele-Wachs stand auf dem kleinen Nachttischchen. Ihm stand wohl ein eher unangenehmer Nachmittag bevor.  
Fast gleichzeitig sahen die drei Slytherins den zugezogenen Vorhang um ein Bett, welches sich weiter hinten im Krankenflügel befand. Offensichtlich sollte der Schüler wohl vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt werden. Blaise ließ den anderen Beiden mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass sie sich langsam dem abgeschotteten Bett näher sollten.

Möglichst leise, um die Heilerin nicht auf den Plan zu rufen, schlichen sie nacheinander zu dem verhangenen Bett.  
Sie gaben sich Mühe immer wieder über die Schulter zu sehen, für den Fall, dass Madam Pomfrey durch das kleine Glasfenster in ihrer Bürotür schauen würden.

Nach einigen Sekunden des Luftanhaltes, schaffte sie es unbehelligt bis zu besagtem Bett und Draco betete inständig, dass sie Luna hinter dem Vorhang auffinden würden und nicht irgendeinen x-beliebigen Schüler.  
Er schien nicht der einzige zu sein der etwas befürchtete, denn Theo hielt wenige Momente inne, bevor er sich zusammen riss, die Hand hob und den blauen Vorhang zur Seite schob.  
Luna lag weiß wie die Bettlaken vor ihnen, die blonden Haare wie ein Fächer auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet. Die Überraschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Draco erkannt mit Erstaunen, dass sie jedoch eher freudig, statt verängstigt wirkte. Und doch erkannte er sofort, dass sie noch immer erschöpft war. Sie hatte Augenringe, und ihre blauen Augen wirkten unglaublich müde.  
"Schnell, kommt näher und schließt den Vorhang.", sie winkte die Slytherins besorgt heran.  
Theo tat wie ihm geheißen, ehe er sich an das Mädchen wandte: "Luna, ich weiß wir kennen uns kaum und vermutlich ist das hier unangebracht, aber du musst uns sagen was du gesehen hast. Es könnte von großer Bedeutung für uns sein. Wir können dir nicht sagen warum. Ich weiß, dass das vermutlich zu viel verlangt ist, aber..."

Luna nickt bestimmt als sie den aufgeregten Schüler unterbrach und mit ruhiger Stimme sprach: "Ich weiß, Theodore. Ich werde euch alles verraten." Sie wandte sich kurz ab um einen Blick durch einen Spalt des Vorhangs zu werfen. "Aber nicht hier! Es ist hier nicht sicher."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. Die verträumte Ravenclaw schien mehr zu wissen, als er zu ahnen gehofft hatte. Trotzdem hakte er nach. "Wieso bist du nicht sicher?"  
Ohne sich abzuwenden sah Luna in Dracos Gesicht und schien wie durch ihn hindurch sehen zu können.  
"Dumbledore war hier. Er hat mich gefragt... nein, regelrecht ausgequetscht, was ich gesehen habe." Sie senket die Stimme noch mehr, bis es fast nur noch ein Flüstern war, und die Jungen traten unwillkürlich näher an sie heran. "Ich habe gelogen, gesagt ich könne mich nicht erinnern. Aber er glaubt mir nicht. Vermutlich kann er Okklumentik."

"Er weiß von der Prophezeiung?!", fluchte Draco. Obwohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering war, hatte er noch immer die Hoffnung als erster mit der blonden Ravenclaw sprechen zu können. Wenn die Prophezeiung entscheidendes preisgegeben hatte, und Dumbledore vor ihnen davon erfahren hatte, könnte das alles für sie zum Schlechten ändern.  
"Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich habe einen starken Geist.", mit einem leichten Lächeln fügte sie hinzu, "Wer sich dort nicht auskennt, droht sich zu verlaufen."

Theo atmete erleichtert auf. Fast musste er grinsen, wie Luna fast schon stolz sprach, doch die Besorgnis wollte nicht aus seinen Zügen verschwinden: "Können wir dir helfen? Wenn du uns vertrauen kannst, wollen wir dir helfen."  
Das Mädchen mit fester Stimme nachdem sie einen Augenblick nachgedacht hatte: "Ich muss unter allen Umständen Hogwarts verlassen. Dumbledore darf nicht erfahren was ich weiß. Es könnte fatal sein."

Blaise wollte gerade anfangen zu sprechen als in dem Moment das Geräusch von forschen Schritten ertönte, die an den Steinwänden des Gangs wiederhallten und plötzlich verstummten. Jemand schien schnellen Schrittes dem Krankenflügel zu nähern. Alle Vier hinter dem Vorhang ahnten mit Grauen, dass Dumbledore höchstpersönlich im Begriff war, die Doppeltüre zum Krankenflügel aufzustoßen und hereinzuspazieren.

Einen Augenblick lang waren sie alle zu Salzsäulen erstarrt, dann stieß Blaise sie auf der Tür-abgewandten Seite durch den Vorhang und auf das nächstbeste Bett. Er packte Theo an der Schulter und schob ihn vor sich hinaus. Gerade noch rechtzeitig zog Draco den Vorhang hinter sich zu, als man schon hörte wie Dumbledore den Raum betrat und nach der Heilerin rief.  
"Poppy, da sind Sie ja. Ich wollte mich abermals nach dem Wohlbefinden unserer jungen Seherin erkundigen." Wieder ertöten Schritte, dieses Mal von einem weiteren Paar Schuhe.

"Ich habe eben ihre Tränke und Arzneien zusammengesucht.", ließ die Frau verlauten, "Sie ist sicher bald wieder auf der Höhe ihrer Gesundheit. Sie ist nur etwas durcheinander, aber so eine Erfahrung hat auch seine Auswirkungen."  
"Wird sie sich erinnern?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore forsch. Es war eindeutig als besorgte Erkundigung gedacht, doch wirkte die Stimme des Schulleiters kalt.  
"Oh das kann ich nun wirklich nicht sagen.", erwiderte die Heilerin entschuldigend, "Vielleicht sollten sie Professor Trelawney befragen. Sie ist die Expertin in-"

"Nonsens! Ich habe doch schon gesagt, ich will dem armen Mädchen nicht zu viel Trubel zumuten. Sie und ich, wir beide sind genug Gesellschaft im Moment für Miss Lovegood. Wir wollen doch keine weiteren Aufregungen.", das Surren einen sich öffnenden Vorhangs ertönte, "Nicht war, Miss Lovegood?"  
"Guten Tag, Professor Dumbledore." murmelte diese leise. Ihre Stimme klang für die Jungen merklich angespannter als zuvor, doch ein Außenstehender hätte es wohl nicht bemerkt.

Für einen kurzen Moment war es still, dann fügte Dumbledore mit falscher Verbindlichkeit hinzu: "Du wirst dich sicher freuen zu hören, dass ich die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen unserer lieben Schule verstärkt habe. Sie, Miss Lovegood, werden hier sicher und beschützt sein. So etwas Schreckliches wie deinen beiden Freundinnen Hermione Granger und Ginny Weasley wird dir nicht passieren. Sei dir dessen gewiss. Wir werden in Kürze alle nötigen Vorkehrungen einleiten." Seine Worte waren leer von jeder Freundlichkeit. Stattdessen hing die maskierte Drohung schwer über dem Raum. Die Jungen hielten in ihrem Versteck die Luft an.

"Das... das ist sehr rücksichtsvoll von Ihnen, Professor.", stammelte Luna, bemüht ihre Panik unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie hofften inständig, dass Dumbledore ihre Aufregung als Dankbarkeit deutete, und nicht als das was es tatsächlich war.  
"Es ist meine Pflicht, genauso wie es mein Wunsch ist, die Bewohner der Burg zu schützen.", eröffnete Dumbledore, sichtlich zufrieden, "Aber nun sagen Sie, können Sie mir mehr über die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden berichten? Sie hatten ja nun Zeit sich etwas zu beruhigen."

"Sie meinen meine Wahrsagung, nicht wahr? Ich... Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich erinnern werde. Trelawney selbst hat mir gesagt, sie erinnere sich auch nicht an ihre Prophezeiung."  
"Wie überaus bedauerlich.", quittierte Dumbledore das Gesagte säuerlich, "Es erklärt sich natürlich von selbst, wie wichtig Ihre Kooperation ist."  
"Ich lüge nicht.", ein Flehen lag in Lunas Worten, dass er ihr doch bitte Glauben möge.  
"Sollte sich etwas an Ihrem Zustand ändern, suchen Sie mich in meinem Büro auf." Schritte ertönten abermals. "Poppy, ich kann mich natürlich auf sie verlassen?"  
"Sicher, Albus.", antwortete die Heilerin hastig, "Sie ist bei mir in guten Händen."

Dumbledore schien nun wieder weiter weg zu stehen. Seine Stimme klang leiser zu ihnen herüber: "Nichts geringeres hätte ich von Ihnen erwartet." Dann viel die Tür ins Schloss und der Schulleiter war verschwunden.  
Sie warteten angespannt, während Madam Pomfrey Luna die Tränke und Tinkturen sortierte, erklärte und schließlich verabreichte. Die wenigen Minuten erschienen ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit. Umso länger sie regungslos verharren musste, desto stärker wurde die Angst um das Gehörte. Draco fühlte sich als würde man ihm die Brust zu schnüren und ersticken.  
Nach ein paar Minuten versicherte ihnen das Klappern und Klirren von vorher, dass die Heilerin sich wieder in ihrem Büro befand.

Für einen weiteren Moment blieben die drei Slytherins in ihrem Versteck bis sich Blaise schließlich aufrichtete und mit einem leisen Seufzen den Vorhang wieder ein Stück zur Seite schob. Luna sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
Niemand wusste was er sage sollte, bis Draco als letzter an das Krankenbett trat und bedacht sprach: "Wir müssen hier weg. Was auch immer Dumbledore plant, es wird uns ganz und gar nicht gefallen." Blaise gab ihm mit einem Kopfnicken sofort recht, doch Theo stand neben Luna und sah sie unentwegt an.

"Kommst du mit? Wenn wir gehen?", fragte er schließlich mit zögerlicher Stimme, als überlegte er noch wie er es am besten ausdrücken sollte was in seinem Kopf herumschwirrte.  
Luna sah ihn an, ihre Gestallt blass und zart. Ein winziges Lächeln huschte ihr über die vollen Lippen: "Mein Entschluss mit euch zu gehen steht schon längst fest, Theodore Nott.", hastig befreite sie sich aus den Laken und rutschte aus dem Bett, "Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass es die richtige Entscheidung ist euch zu begleiten." Das weiße Krankenflügel Nachthemd hing an ihrer schmalen Form herunter als sie sich mit wackligen Beinen aufrichtete. Ihre Füße steckten in selbstgestrickt-aussehenden grünen Socken. Behutsam schlüpfte Luna erst mit einem und dann mit dem anderen in die warmen Winterstiefel welche neben ihrem Bett standen und schlang einen plüschigen Morgenmantel um sich. Theo, der neben dem blonden Mädchen stand sah über ihre Schulter in Dracos Augen. Für einen Moment spielten Verirrung und Bedenken auf den Zügen seines Freundes, dann nickte er energisch, wie um alle Zweifel abzuschütteln und bedeutete der Gruppe ihm vorsichtig Richtung Tür zu folgen.

So leise es ihm möglich war, zog Blaise die schwere Holztüre auf und Draco riskierte einen Blick auf den Gang. "Niemand hier. Kommt schnell."  
Luna beeilte sich so gut sie konnte. Halt suchend klammerte sie sich an Theo, während sie geschwächt dahin stolperte. Der Slytherin hatte den Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen und bot ihr seine andere Hand als Stütze.  
Bis sie die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss erreicht hatte, glänzte Schweiß auf der Stirn des Mädchens und Sorge spiegelte sich in ihren glasig verhangenen Augen.

Der Rest der Burg war bedrückend still. Die Gänge wie ausgestorben. Nur von weitem klangen leise Fetzen des ein oder anderen Unterrichts zu ihnen herüber und in der Galerie ertönte seltsam fehl am Platz das Lachen eines Gemäldes. Die Situation erschien der Gruppe merkwürdig makaber, irgendwie entrückt und doch gefährlich. Als läge etwas auf der Lauer. Fröstelnd zog Blaise die Schultern hoch und sah sich um.

Draco beobachtete wie Theo das Mädchen nun mehr trug als stützte, die Augenbrauen düster zusammengezogen. "Mir gefällt das nicht. Was wenn uns jemand entdeckt?"  
Blaise nickte unbehaglich. "Es ist Wahnsinn. Dumbledore wird jeden Moment bemerken, dass Luna fehlt."  
Kaum hatte das letzte Wort seine Lippen verlassen, war da ein Beben um sie herum. Man konnte es mehr erahnen, als dass man es fühlte. Es schien tief aus dem Schloss zu kommen, als hätte Hogwarts eine Mitte die plötzlich den Rhythmus ihres Pulses veränderte.

"Lauft.", durchschnitt Lunas schrille Stimme diese allumfassende Stille. Sie taumelte panisch die letzten Treppenstufen hinunter, den wie erstarrten Theodore an der Hand gepackt. Sie stürzte, schlug mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden auf und stemmte sich zitternd wieder hoch. Ihre schreckgeweiteten Augen hatten die von Draco kein einziges Mal losgelassen. Als hätte sie ihren Sturz nicht einmal richtig wahrgenommen. "Lauf! Jetzt!", schrie sie ihn an.

Niemand rührte sich. Das vibrieren in ihren Gedanken wurde lauter und gewann an Existenz. Das Schloss begann zu klingen.  
"Flieht!", verzweifelt verpasse Luna Draco einen Stoß, dann stürzte sie zum Eingang als wäre der Henker hinter selbst ihr her.  
Draco fluchte erschrocken und wirbelte herum. Die Betäubung war von ihm abgefallen und die Zeit schien auf einen Schlag wieder an ihren Platz zu surren. Man konnte die mächtigen Zauber riechen, wie Ozon vor einem Gewitter.

"Er riegelt das Schloss ab.", brüllte Draco und rannte los. Verschwommen nahm er Blaise und Theo neben sich war, dann erreichten sie zeitgleich mit Luna die riesigen Flügeltüren.  
Theo packte sie unter den Armen und zerrte sie hinaus ins Freie.

Der kalte Wind schlug ihnen wie eine Wand entgegen und fraß sich durch den Stoff ihrer Hemden.  
In Halsbrecherischen Tempo schlitterten die vier Gestalten über das vereiste Gras, während die Wintersonne nur noch halb über die Wipfel des Verbotenen Waldes lugte.

Ihr hastiger Atem löste sich in dichten Wolken von ihren Mündern, wie von den Nüstern eines Feuerdrachens, doch die Luft fühlte sich an wie Eisscherben in ihren Lungen.

Hinter ihnen erhob sich ein uralter Zauber aus dem Gestein der Burg, floss über Zinnen, Fenster und Dächer, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, begleitet von einem blassen Leuchten. Wäre die Magie nicht so allumfassend in ihren Sinnen, so hätte man die Schutzzauber gar übersehen.  
Aber Draco fühlte, die Welle aus Energie, welche in ihre ohrenbetäubenden Stille über das Gelände rauschte und alles in ihrem Innern von der Außenwelt abkapselte.  
Er war sich nie bewusst gewesen, dass sich Hogwarts und seine Bewohner lebendig und magisch angefühlte hatten, bis er nun nichts mehr spürte. Das allein reichte um ihn und seine Begleiter auf dem unwegen Untergrund weiter zu treiben.

"Ich kann die Weide sehen.", rief Blaise ihnen zu, der die letzte Hügelkuppe als erster erklommen hatte.  
"Wir sind fast da." wiederholte Draco die Nachricht seines Freundes für Luna und Theo, während er sich verbissen den schneebedeckten Abhang hinauf zwang.  
Theos Worte erreichten ihn kaum, sondern wurden vom Wind davongerissen.

Gehetzt sah er sich zu seinem Freund um, konnte ihn und Lovegood in dem wirbelndem Weiß nicht ausmachen. Stattdessen aber die unaufhaltsame Wand aus Magie. Sie war erschreckend nah.  
Noch einmal suchte er verzweifelt im Schneegestöber nach Theodore. Weit hinter ihm konnte er Lunas Bademantel im Sturm flattern sehen. Die Zauber hatten sie und seinen Freund fast erreicht.  
Er schrie eine verzweifelte Warnung und meinte Theodore den Kopf schütteln zu sehen.  
"Schneller.", brüllte er gegen den Sturm.

Die milchig schimmernde Wand kam unaufhaltsam näher, während Luna weiter stolperte. Schließlich sackte sie in sich zusammen und versank mit ihren nackten Beinen in dem Bett aus Schnee. Dichte Flocken hingen in ihren Wimpern als sie zu Theo sah, der vor ihr auf die Knie viel und packte sie um die Taille.  
"Komm schon, wir können nicht hierbleiben! Es ist nicht mehr weit!", redete er auf sie ein und versuchte das Beben in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. Lunas Atem kam stoßweise aus ihrer Lunge geschossen und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Theo war sich sicher, dass nicht nur die Kälte daran schuld war, sondern auch die Angst und die Strapazen des Tages. Sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte angekommen. Hilflos schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf, zu erschöpft auch nur etwas zu sagen.

Erneut konnten sie Dracos Stimme gedämpft durch den Sturm hören. Zwischen dem tobenden Weiß sah er Draco zu ihnen herunterrufen, Blaise war durch das Schneegestöber schon nicht mehr zu erkennen. Langsam, voll böser Vorahnung riskierte er einen Blick über die Schulter. Immer näher kroch der Schutzwall aus Energie, war nur noch wenige Meter entfernt. Die Luft vibrierte.

Mit einem Ruck sprang er auf und zerrte Luna mit sich. Verzweifelt schleifte er das Mädchen hinter sich her. Ihre Schritte verhaspelten sich, beinahe wären sie übereinander gefallen. Verzweifelt packte er sie bei den Knien und hob sie in einer flüssigen Bewegung nach oben. Panisch krallte sie die Finger in den Stoff seines Pullovers.

Theo erkannte wie Draco kurz zögerte und dann begann auf sie zu zulaufen, seine Augen fest an sie geheftet. Hinter ihnen hatte Blaise die Weide zum Stillstand gebracht und brüllte ihm verzweifelt etwas zu. Draco sah wieder zu Theo.  
Er hatte den Fuß des Hügels erreicht. Wenn er es nur rechtzeitig zu ihnen schaffen würde... Doch dann stürzte Theo, fiel über Luna. Sein Blick traf den von Draco und er schüttelte den Kopf. Die Zeit war zu knapp. Er würde es nicht rechtzeitig zur Weide schaffen. Jeden Moment würden sie von der Schutzmauer überrollt und eingeschlossen werden. Er konnte es fühlen.

Über den eiskalten Wind, drang Lunas Stimme heiß an seinem Ohr: "Ginny! Ginny kann ihnen helfen. Die Prophezeiung..." Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er vor Überraschung wie erstarrt, er nahm sich zusammen und schrie Draco entgegen: "Ginny braucht die Prophezeiung! Verstehst du mich?! Ginny Weasley!"  
Der Wind riss ihm die Worte von den Lippen. Er konnte nur beten, dass er ihn verstanden hatte.

Nur noch wenige Meter trennten die Beiden voneinander: „Geh schon!", brüllte er Draco zu. Wenn sie es schon nicht schafften, so mussten wenigstens er und Blaise entkommen, um die Nachricht zu ihren Verbündeten tragen.  
Er spürte den Zauber hinter sich.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Verstehen trat in Dracos Augen.

Dann verschluckte sie die Welle. Wie ein Beben fuhr die Magie durch Theos Knochen. Er erschauderte und Luna unter ihm schien es nicht anders zu ergehen. Jedes Haar an seinem Körper lud sich auf mit uralter Energie und er bekam eine Gänsehaut. Seine Muskeln bebten.  
Er sah auf, die schimmernde Wand nun vor ihnen. Sie waren eingeschlossen, von der Außenwelt abgetrennt. Er blieb einfach liegen.

Draco stolperte rückwärts, sah wie der Zauber über Theodore und Luna hinwegwusch und sie sich einverleibte. Dann warf er sich herum und sprintete Blaise entgegen. Ginny Weasleys Namen hallte in seinem Kopf wieder. Er musste es schaffen, ihre Leute mussten davon erfahren.

Kaum hatte er die Weide erreicht packte Blaise ihn und warf sich in den Geheimgang. Sie wurden übereinander geschleudert, schluckten Staub und blieben schließlich keuchend nebeneinander liegen.

Sie sahen sich an. Die Erkenntnis, dass nach ihnen niemand mehr kommen würde lag schwer in der Luft.

Nach einiger Zeit rappelte Blaise sich auf und streckte Draco eine Hand hin. Dieser ergriff sie und zog sich hoch. Stumm stapften sie mit eingezogenen Köpfen durch den viel zu enden Gang bis sie unter der Lucke standen, durch die sie nur am Tag zuvor die beiden Gryffindor Mädchen gezerrt hatten. Dann standen sie erneut in der Heulenden Hütte. 


	10. Chapter 10

Vorsichtig und noch immer misstrauisch folgten Ginny und Hermione Lucius Malfoy, der sie vor wenigen Minuten in ihrem Zimmer abgeholt hatte. Er war recht wortkarg gewesen und hatte ihnen lediglich mitgeteilt, dass sein Lord bereit sei sie zu empfangen und sie ihm bitte folgen mögen. Ginny hatte auf das vertraute Gesicht von Sirius gehofft, der ihnen sicherlich die abertausenden Fragen beantwortet hätte, welche die beiden Mädchen um ihren Schlaf gebracht hatten. Stattdessen liefen sie nun schon eine ganze Weile stumm hinter dem blonden Mann her und Ginny Besorgnis schien sich mit jedem Schritt ein bisschen tiefer in ihre Eingeweide zu krallen. Keiner von Beiden traute sich etwas zu sagen, obwohl Lucius Malfoy überraschend höflich gewesen war.

Sie gelangten schließlich in ein großes Treppenhaus. Schweigend stiegen sie die vielen Stufen nach unten, nur ihre Schritte hallten laut von den hohen Wänden des Foyers wider. Hermione warf einen Blick nach oben. Durch die gläserne Kuppel über ihnen schienen fahl einige wenige Sonnenstrahlen, durch die dichte, graue Wolkendecke.

Lucius gab ihnen zu verstehen, dass sie ihm nach links folgen sollten, wo zwischen den beiden geschwungenen Treppen eine Flügeltür prangte. Sie war klein, fast zart im Vergleich zu dem Tor der großen Halle, doch war sie noch beeindruckender verziert. Blumenranken aus Messing schlängelten sich wie das Wappentier der Slytherins den hohen Türrahmen hinauf.  
Lucius Malfoy kam zum Stehen, strich sich das dunkelgraue Hemd glatt, warf den Mädchen einen letzten prüfenden Blick zu und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür.  
Auf der anderen Seite verstummten die Gespräche, die Aufmerksamkeit lag mit einem Schlag auf den Neuankömmlingen.  
Ginny konnte all die Blicke deutlich spüren, doch ein Augenpaar durchbohrte sie förmlich. Sie schluckte trocken. Voldemort persönlich thronte am Ende der Tafel. So andersartig und Ginny doch irgendwie so vertraut. Es war absurd daran zu denken, dass sie sich einmal an sein siebzehnjähriges Ich anvertraut hatte.

Der dunkle Magier erhob sich mit einem leisen Rascheln, seine Bewegung war langsam und kraftvoll. Seine Haut blass, wie die eines Toten und seine Gestalt groß und spindeldürr. Ginny konnte sich vorstellen, dass er einmal eine eindrucksvolle Gestalt gewesen war, stattlich und imposant. Nun war es etwas anderes an seiner Erscheinung, das von Macht zeugte. Etwas morbides, schwärendes. Als hätte die Magie sich in ihm eingenistet und Mark und Bein durchdrungen, beinahe wie eine Krankheit die tief in ihm verankert war.  
Sie verstand nun, weshalb Lord Voldemort als unmenschlich beschrieben wurde. Viel mehr als die fahle Haut, die rostroten Augen, die schlangengleiche Nase, war es das Gefühl, welches in der Luft lag. So kalt, so lauernd, düster.  
"Ich danke euch für euer Kommen, auch wenn es wohl nicht ganz freiwillig war.", der grausige Mann deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, ohne den Blick von den Mädchen zu nehmen. "So hoffe ich doch, das euer Bleiben es sein wird." Keine Drohung, jedoch auch keine Frage. Hermione war jeglicher Wiederspruch im Hals stecken geblieben.

Voldemort setzte sich wieder auf den ausladenden Ledersessel, der wie ein Thron unter den restlichen normalen Stühlen wirkte, und ein Todesser zu Ginnys Rechten bedeutete den Beiden, es seinem Gebieter gleich zu tun. Mit wackligen Beinen folgte sie der Aufforderung.  
"Es ist nicht die feine Art euch nach den Strapazen der vergangenen Tage nicht wenigstens etwas Ruhe zu gönnen. Noch quälender käme es mir aber vor, euch im Dunkeln zu lassen. Ihr seid sehr intelligente Hexen, davon habe ich gehört. Und ich will diese Wissbegierde nun durch Antworten belohnen." Nachdenklich schien er ins Leere zu schauen. "Nun, es ist vielmehr eine Geschichte, meine eigene Geschichte, um genau zu sein. Ich will euch davon erzählen, damit ihr begreift, versteht wieso das all hier,", seine Hand umschrieb einen weitläufigen Kreis, "nötig war."

Er ließ sich gegen die Lehne zurücksinken, die Ellenbogen aufgestützt und die Spinnenfinger ineinander verwoben.  
"Es begann alles lange bevor ihr geboren wurdet, in meiner Jugend. Oder nein, mit meiner Geburt." Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um die schmalen Lippen. "Denn was ich euch erzählen werde sind nicht nur Erinnerungen. Sie haben mich zu dem gemacht was ich heute bin. Ein Ereignis hat das nächste gejagt und letztendlich kam - wie sagt man? - der Stein ins Rollen. Meine Mutter starb sehr früh, ich habe sie nie gekannt, und mein Vater, ein erbärmlicher Mann, wollte weder sie noch mich haben. So kam ich im zarten Alter von wenigen Tagen in ein Waisenhaus, wo ich die ersten Jahre meines Lebens verbrachte."  
Bis jetzt klang seine Stimme erstaunlich unbeschwert, als würde er von einem Leben berichten, welches nicht das seine war. Als würde alles ihn nur in sehr geringer Weise betreffen. Nur der abwesende Ausdruck verriet, dass die Erinnerungen wohl vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeiflossen.

"Sicherlich hätte ich dort noch wesentlich länger ein tristes Dasein gefristet," fuhr er seltsam entrückt fort, "wenn nicht irgendwann Albus Dumbledore aufgetaucht und mir von einer anderen Welt, voller Wunder... voller Magie erzählt hätte. Er sagte ich sei ein Teil dieser wunderlichen Welt und nahm mich mit. Wo ich für meine Talente kein Freak mehr sein würde, sondern normal. Eben wie die anderen auch."  
Seine Worte brachen kurz ab, bevor er mit einem kaum hörbaren Lachen weiterredete, " Ihr könnt euch sicher vorstellen wie sehr ich ihn für meine Rettung vergötterte. Es war mir Ehre und Anerkennung zu gleich, als er mir, kurz nach meinem Abschluss, anbot sein Schüler zu werden."

Hermiones Lippen entschlüpfte ein überraschtes Raunen.  
Voldemort lachte, und es klang wie splitterndes Glas. Spott und Bitterkeit fanden zu gleichen Maßen Ausdruck in seinen Zügen. "Dachtet ihr, er hätte mir von Anfang an misstraut, mich beobachtet, letztendlich verabscheut? Wieso hätte er mich denn dann aus meinem alten Leben befreien sollen? Nein, es war gänzlich anderes. Dumbledore hielt große Stücke auf mich. Ich dachte er würde Potential in mir sehen, dass es zu fördern und fordern lohnte. Viel zu spät begriff ich, dass seine Absichten eigennütziger Natur waren."

Seine Stimme hatte nun eine neue Farbe, Hohn und Groll vergifteten die Worte.  
"Anfänglich half ich ihm bei seinen Forschungen, führte meine eigenen Experimente durch. Es war eine lehrreiche Zeit. Doch nach einigen Monaten in denen Dumbledore und ich wie Partner zu sein schienen, begann die Situation zu kippen. Der alte Mann war betrübt, resigniert, wütend. Seine Forschungen verliefen zusehend im Nichts, es wurde deutlich das seine Bemühungen keine Früchte tragen würden. Letztendlich bat er mich um Hilfe, regelrecht flehte er mich an, immerhin ging es ja um das Leben seiner kleinen Schwester. Es ging bei ihm immer nur um Ariana. Und ich bat mich nur zu gerne an.  
'Tom.' sagte er. 'Tom, ich weiß, dass du der Hüter des Steins bist.'" Voldemort spie die Worte aus als wären sie Säure. " 'Mit dieser uralten Macht... Wenn du sie nicht zurückholen kannst, wer dann?' Ich erklärte ihm bedauernd, dass diese Idee nur Unheil über ihn bringen konnte. Der Tod hatte Ariana in seine Obhut genommen und es wäre nur recht sie ruhen zu lassen. Sie wäre nicht die gleiche.  
Aber er wollte nicht hören. Er erklärte mir, er wolle nicht ihre geplagte, traurige Seele. Er wolle sie nicht quälen wie der zweite Bruder seine Frau. Stattdessen würde er Ariana gänzlich zurückbringen. Er war sich so sicher und ich... ich Narr ließ ihn gewähren."

Seine Zunge blitzte hervor und feuchtete seine aufgerissenen Lippen an, als er dasaß und seine nächsten Worte wählte: "Ich dachte, mein Schaden wird es ja nicht sein, wenn er den Stein ein bisschen erforscht. Er wird in einer Sackgasse enden, aber ich wollte es ihm nicht sagen. Er setzte solche Hoffnung in dieses Heiligtum, und ich hielt ihn für... nun ja fast schon für meinen Freund. Er war so lange mein Mentor. Ich verbrachte fast jede wache Minute mit ihm... und so sehr ich es leugnen möchte... Ich konnte es ihm nicht ausschlagen. Allerdings, und das war mir hoch und heilig, erfragte ich mir das Recht bei allen Forschungen im Raum zu sein."

Voldemort sah in Hermiones verschlossenes Gesicht bevor er auch der Rothaarigen kurz in die misstrauischen Augen schaute:" Ihr müsst wissen, als Hüter hat man eine besondere Verbindung. Man kann es nicht wirklich in Worte fassen, ist der Stein doch eigentlich nur ein Gegenstand, aber ich wusste, dass ich ihn so sehr brauche, wie ich auch Sauerstoff zum Überleben benötige. Er gehörte, mehr als man es sich vorstellen kann, zu mir. Also habe ich Dumbledore die Bedingung gestellt, dass er den Stein am Tag haben kann, ich ihn aber nachts, wenn wir seine Forschungsräume verlassen, wieder mitnehmen würde. Doch als ich den Stein eines Tages einstecken wollte, Dumbledore war schon Stunden vor mir gegangen, war er nicht da. In diesem Moment wusste ich ohne Zweifel: Der alte Mann hatte ihn mitgenommen!", seine Stimme bebte vor unterdrückter Wut.

"Und plötzlich, ich wollte gerade vor Wut kochend und zu tiefst enttäuscht nachhause gehen, um Dumbledore am nächsten Tag zur Rede zu stellen... da konnte ich es fühlen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Ich spürte ein Sehnen, nein, viel mehr ein Hilfeschrei. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll, doch ich verstand, dass Dumbledore etwas mit dem Stein anstellte, was unsere Verbindung zum Leben erweckte, wie ein Band, dass bis zum Zerreißen gespannt wird. Mit einem Mal war da dieser Schmerz, der sich erst in meiner Brust, und dann in meinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Mein Inneres, mein Selbst schien sich zusammen zu ziehen. Meine Welt wurde zur reinen Qual. Ich lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden, wie ein Tier.", spuckte er verächtlich aus. Seine langen, dünnen Finger hatten sich in die Armlehnen des Sessels gekrallt als er von dem Erlebnis erzählte. Die Stimmung im Raum war eisig und zu gleich kochend.  
"Ihr seid keine Hüter. Ihr könnt es nicht verstehen. Niemand kann das. Nur ich, weil der alte Mann mir mein Erbe gestohlen hat. Er hat mich in zwei Teile gespalten... Meine Seele zerrissen!" Er lachte hart und scharfkantig. "Und das Beste ist, ach wunderbare Ironie, es hat nicht einmal funktioniert! Wie wir alle wissen ist Ariana noch heute tot und Dumbledore ein machthungriger Irrer, einer Hoffnung verfallen, einer Vision, wie ein Abhängiger seiner Droge."

Hermione stand vor Verblüffung der Mund leicht offen. Ihr Verstand konnte sich kaum um Voldemorts Geschichte herum winden. Alles in ihr sperrte sich dagegen auch nur einem seiner Worte Bedeutung zu schenken. Nichts davon konnte, nein, durfte wahr sein!  
Und dennoch war es einem schlichtweg unmöglich, an der alten Sicht der Dinge so sang und klanglos fest zu halten. Irgendetwas passte ganz offensichtlich nicht zusammen. Von wegen irgendetwas... Mit James war ein Wirbelsturm durch ihre Weltanschauung gebraust und hatte alles aus den Fugen gerissen.

Natürlich war das noch lange kein Grund nun blindlings Voldemorts Geschichten zu vertrauen. Das wäre mehr als nur gefährlich und töricht. Kritisch betrachtet jedoch, hatte Hermione vermutlich genau dies in Dumbledores Fall getan.  
Die Tatsache, dass der alte Mann durchaus eine manipulative und berechnende Ader hatte, war ihr längst bewusst gewesen.  
Es war ihr nur nie wie ein Grund zur Sorge vorgekommen. Seine Manipulationen waren kaum mehr als die Leitung und die Führung, die Harry brauchte. Sie hatte immer geglaubt Dumbledore würde Harry durch die Missionen, die Übungen und die Strenge nur auf etwas vorbereiten wollen, dem ihr bester Freund ohnehin nicht entfliehen konnte.  
Nun erschien ihr das alles in einem weitaus bedrohlicheren Licht. Vielleicht war sie zu leichtfertig gewesen.  
Normalerweise nahm sie nie etwas für bare Münze, ohne nicht mindestens zwei Abhandlungen und den ein oder anderen Aufsatz zur Thematik zu Rate gezogen zu haben. Aber Dumbledore war ihr als der gütige, verschmitzte Schulleiter erschienen, seit sie die Welt der Zauberei betreten hatte. Hermiones kritischer Blick hatte den alten Mann wohlmeinend übersehen und das ließ sie nun mit zu wenig Wissen zurück, um auch nur einschätzen zu können, was stimmte und was nicht.

Im Saal der Malfoys hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, so leise war es, während die Anwesenden auf eine Regung der Mädchen lauschten.  
Voldemort betrachtete ihre Minen genau. Seine rostroten Augen schienen sich in ihre Gedanken zu bohren und interessiert und hungrig zu warten.  
"Sind wir dann nicht gänzlich unbedeutend für eure Sache?" brachte Ginny schließlich hervor. Sie schien sich zu bemühen, ihre Stimme gewohnt fest klingen zu lassen, doch Hermione konnte das leichte Zittern hören.  
Der Zauberer atmete langsam aus und lehnte sich langsam in seinem großen Sessel zurück. Seine schmalen, knochigen Finger waren in seinem Schoß miteinander verschlungen.  
"Das, Mrs Weasley, ist eine sehr berechtigte Frage. Wir haben euch mit so vielen Verwirrungen gequält und noch immer kennt ihr den Platz nicht, den ich für euch vorgesehen habe. Einen sehr wichtigen Platz möchte ich betonen, bevor ich abermals ausschweifen muss, um den Zusammenhängen gerecht zu werden."

Es wurde wieder still, wie das unheilvolle Aufatmen vor dem Sturm. Voldemort schien nur gebannt darauf zu warten, dass das metaphorische Unwetter über sie alle hereinbrach.  
Ginny sah ihm fest in die Augen, etwas Trotziges im Blick, wie um ihn aufzufordern etwas Falsches zu sagen und sein sorgfältig gebautes Kartenhaus in sich zusammen stürzen zu lassen.

Hermione hatte sich in den Stuhl mit der hohen Lehne zurücksinken lassen, die Hände im Schoß verschränkt. Ohne den Kopf zu bewegen sah sie die Leute in ihrem Umfeld aus den Augenwinkeln an.

Natürlich hatte Malfoy inzwischen auch an dem langen Tisch Platz genommen. Es war ja schließlich sein Haus, doch war er einer der wenigen die keine Todessermaske trug. Vielleicht war er noch das geringste Übel, dachte Hermione für einen kurzen Moment, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an Ginnys erstes Jahr und es schauderte ihr, wenn sie nur daran dachte.  
Die Todesser verbreiteten ihren ganz eigenen Schrecken, ließen einen Zittern bei der Frage wer sich hinter den Silbernen Masken verbergen mochten. Und Lucius, er war ein vortrefflicher Hausherr für die schaurigen Anhänger Voldemorts.

Am Ende des Tisches saß Antonin Dolohov, der sie seit der ersten Sekunde intensiv musterte. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an ihr letztes Treffen in der Misteriumsabteilung. Und natürlich saß Bellatrix an der Seite ihres Herrn. Sie schien ihm regelrecht an den schmalen Lippen zu hängen.  
Auch Ginny wartete auf seine nächsten Worte, jedoch aus gänzlich anderen Gründen, als Voldemorts treuste Anhängerin. Das Warten hatte lange genug gedauert.

"Mir wurde zugetragen, dass ihr bereits wisst, dass James der Hüter ist..." ergriff Voldemort abermals das Wort. Ginny nickte knapp und Voldemort lächelte sein sprödes, kaltes Lächeln. "Vortrefflich. Dann wisst ihr auch, dass der alte Narr denkt, Harry sei der Hüter. Ach, er ist sich seines Sieges so gewiss."  
Bellatrix lachte hämisch. Es klang als würde man genüsslich mit Nägeln über eine Tafel kratzen. Ginny verzog die Lippen.  
"Albus bildet sich ein er wüsste nun, was zu tun ist. Er bildet sich ein er hätte damals, als er mir den Stein raubte gelernt, wie man sich die Macht der Heiligtümer stattdessen zu Nutze macht." Voldemorts Finger zuckten auf den Armlehnen, wie räuberische Insekten, die ihrer Beute harrten. "Er hat Harry Potter, den vermeintlichen Hüter und er glaubt, er sei der mächtigste Hüter seit dem dritten Bruder. Wieso sonst sollte der Tod ihn verschon haben, damals in Godrics Hollow?!"

Ginnys wurde blas. "Harry ist in Gefahr!"

Voldemort zog zufrieden die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Korrekt, Ginevra. Dumbledore wird erkennen, dass der junge Potter nicht der ist, den er braucht. All die Hoffnungen, all die Pläne werden in Rauch aufgehen und mit ihnen der Wert den Harry für ihn hatte."

Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Gemurmel. Voldemort hob irritiert den Kopf nach oben nur um zu sehen, dass niemand im Raum redete. Damit war klar, dass die Stimmen aus der großen Eingangshalle kommen mussten, die vor der imposanten Holztür lag. Mit einem Kopfnicken gab er Lucius zu verstehen, dass er sich darum kümmern und wieder für Ruhe sorgen solle.

Mehrere der Todesser hatten in Habacht-Stellung Interesse der Tür zugewandt als erwarteten sie, es würde jeden Moment etwas Wichtiges passieren. Verwirrt warf Hermione Ginny einen Blick zu und runzelte die Stirn. Ihre Freundin schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ihre Augen huschten über die Versammelten, auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis, was gerade geschah.  
Der einzige, der sich bewegte, war Lucius Malfoy der auf gesprungen war und nun mit hektischem Schritt die Halle durchmaß.

Als die schwere Holztür wieder ins Schloss fiel, war es einen Moment gänzlich still.  
Schließlich erhob sich der dunkle Zauberer gemächlich, als würden ihn seine schweren Roben und Umhänge zu Boden ziehen wollen. Ihn schien nicht weiter zu kümmern, was dort im Nebenzimmer für Tumult gesorgt hatte. Stattdessen wartet, bis alle Augenpaare wieder auf ihn gerichtet waren.  
"Von euch, Hermione Granger und Ginevra Weasley, möchte ich nun etwas erbitten." Er schien sich dem Sog, den seine Aura auf die Umstehenden hatte, durchaus bewusst zu sein, doch Ginny konnte keine süffisante Zufriedenheit erkennen, keine Emotion. Nur diese schwärende Magie und die Macht, die damit einherkam.  
"Ich will, dass ihr Harry überzeugt, sich von Dumbledore und dem drohenden Unheil abzuwenden und Schutz zu suchen, bei uns." Er machte eine ausschweifende Geste mit der Hand, die den ganzen Saal einschloss.  
Ginny konnte Todesser nur schwer mit einem Wort wie Sicherheit in Verbindung bringen. Und auch Hermione stolperte kurz über den Gedanken.  
Es war eine Sache, in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass Dumbledore doch nicht der war, für den man ihn hielt. Etwas ganz anderes war es jedoch Harry wissentlich seinem größten Widersacher auszuliefern. Wäre auch nur ansatzweise wahr was sie bisher immer geglaubt hatten, so würde das unweigerlich zu Harrys Ermordung führen.  
Das Schreckliche war nur, wenn Voldemorts Geschichte stimmte, mussten sie Harry retten, bevor Dumbledore sich seiner entledigte.

"Das ist..." flüsterte Ginny, mit rauer Stimme.  
Hermione nickte erschüttert: "Ich weiß..." Die Worte hingen ungesagt im Raum, doch sie wussten es beide nur zu gut. Harrys Leben lag in ihrer Hand und sie hatten keinen blassen Schimmer was zu tun war.

Voldemort schien keine Antwort zu erwarten. Stattdessen beobachtete er die Mädchen eingehend und Ginny wurde die Sorge nicht los, dass er mehr las als nur ihre Gesichtszüge.  
"Ich schlage nun vor, dass ihr euch zurückzieht und-" ein Krachen unterbrach ihn, als die Flügel der Holztüre mit Schwung gegen die Steinwand des Saals schlugen. Lucius stand im Eingang, wie vom Donner gerührt.  
Als die zwei Gestalten hinter ihm zum Vorschein kamen, durchnässt und zerzaust, ging ein Raunen durch die Versammelten.

Ginny las aus dieser Reaktion, dass Draco und Blaise so bald noch nicht zurückerwartet wurden. Die beiden sahen aus als wären sie von Fluffy höchstpersönlich durch den Schnee getrieben worden, nur um im Anschluss Bekanntschaft mit der Peitschenden Weide zu machen.

"Meister.", Lucius atmete einmal tief ein, "Mr. Zabini und mein Sohn sind eben eingetroffen" Eilig machte er einen Schritt zur Seite und bedeutete den Neuankömmlingen einzutreten. Ginny konnte die Kälte auf ihrer bloßen Haut spüren, die den Kleidern der Männer anhaftete.  
"Es ist etwas... unvorhergesehenes passiert."

"Das sehe ich." beschied Voldemort, die Augenbrauen in milder Verwunderung nach oben gezogen.  
Mit rauschendem Umhang wandte er sich zu einer Traube Todesser zu seiner linken um. "McNair, gib Narcissa Bescheid: Ihre Anwesenheit ist erwünscht. Avery! Bring die jungen Frauen bitte in ihre Gemächer und stoße danach wieder zu uns."

Eine der Gestalten löste sich von den anderen und bedeutete den Mädchen aufzustehen. Sie erhoben sich zögerlich.  
Hermione verfluchte innerlich, dass sie nun hinausbefördert wurden. Was auch immer das hier zu bedeuten hatte, die Todesser waren besorgt. Irgendetwas lief ganz und gar nicht nach Plan und die dumpfe Angst machte sich in ihr breit, dass dieses etwas mit Hogwarts und dadurch auch mit Harry und den anderen zu tun hatte...

Hermione und Ginny folgten Avery die Treppe hinauf und durch die verschlungenen Korridore. Sie liefen eng neben einander, so dass sich ihre Arme bei jedem Schritt berührten.

"Was wenn Voldemort recht hat? Vielleicht ist alles zu spät und Harry ist...", wisperte Hermione befangen.  
"Tod?" gab Ginny gerade heraus zurück. Um ihre Mundwinkel lag jedoch tiefe Sorge.  
Hermione nickte stumm. "Blaise und Dracos Erscheinen hat alle erschüttert. Es hat etwas wichtiges zu bedeuten."  
Ihr Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, als sie Ginnys Gemächer erreichten. Avery bedeutete ihr einzutreten und Hermione schlüpfte schnell hinter her, aus Sorge, dass der Todesser sie trennen würde. Doch dieser zuckte bloß die Schultern, augenscheinlich froh darüber früher als wieder zur Versammlung stoßen zu können.

Der Gedanke ihm heimlich zu folgen und den Geschehnissen zu lauschen hing verlockend im Raum, aber als Ginny versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, stellen sie fest, dass man sie eingeschlossen hatte.


End file.
